Waking up in the crib
by livsgirl
Summary: How has Olivia survived that fateful night that destroyed her dreams?...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Olivia groaned as the sunlight came through the windows. She threw her right arm over her eyes trying to shield them from the intruding light. Her whole body stiffened when she felt someone put an arm possessively around her waist and lay a gentle kiss on her neck before snuggling in closer against her body.

She laid their trying to rack her brain as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was telling Elliot to give her thirty up in the crib. She started to replay everything in her head from that moment on. She walked up the stairs and took the cot toward the back of the room. The one she always slept on when she stayed at the station. That was it. She couldn't recall Elliot waking her much less her leaving the station.

She slowly removed her arm and opened her eyes. Looking above her she could see another bed. That meant she was still in the station. If she was still in the station who the hell was squeezing into a twin size bed with her. She took a deep breathing praying she hadn't made the same mistake she had with Cassidy all those years ago.

She turned her head slowly and was sure when her eyes fell upon her bed mate she had quit breathing. It was Alex Cabot. The ADA assigned to the special victims unit division at the 1-6.

"What the hell?" Olivia whispered not meaning to speak out loud.

"Hmm" Alex hummed out as she snuggled even closer to Olivia.

Olivia laid extremely still and waited until she was sure Alex was not waking up before trying to move. She slid her arm out from under Alex's neck as she skillfully removed herself from the bed. A few times she stopped because she heard Alex saying something or moving.

"Please let me get out of the bed and out of the crib before she wakes up" Olivia kept repeating to herself in her head.

Once she was sure Alex was still sleeping Olivia stood completely up and stretched. Every vertebrae in her back and neck popping as she did. Olivia quickly turned her head to make sure the noise didn't wake Alex. It seemed as if everything was echoing in the room today.

Once Olivia was satisfied that Alex was not waking up she leaned down to grab her shoes so she could tip toe out of the room. That was until her eyes fell upon the blonde beauty.

Alex hair was slightly covering her face and Olivia couldn't resist the urge to move it out of the way. She gently brushed the hair back and was truly taken by what she saw.

Alex looked so peaceful. There was what appeared to be a slight smile on her face. She looked as if she was happy and content. Something no one had ever seen on her face since she started working with them.

Not that any of them ever had that look considering what they saw and heard on a daily basis. She couldn't speak for the guys but her sleep was always tormented with the demons she dealt with. Both in her professional and personal life. That's when it hit her. She had a peaceful night sleep last night. Not once did she wake up crying, screaming, or trying to fight an imaginary person in her sleep. She actually felt refreshed and relaxed herself.

Olivia took the blanket at the end of the bed and covered the sleeping beauty when she saw her shiver. She gently tucked her in and laid a kiss on her head. She knew that was the last thing she should do but at that moment Alex looked absolutely angelic like.

Olivia grabbed her shoes and began to tip toe to the door. She had her hand on the knob when she heard a sleepy voice ask

"Do you always try to leave when the sun comes up?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder and released the breath she had been holding. Alex was talking in her sleep. She turned the knob and started to open the door when she heard the voice again.

"I asked you a question detective. Do you always try to leave when the sun comes up?"

Olivia looked back again and saw that Alex was awake and those piercing blue eyes was trained on her.

"I umm" Olivia said trying to find her voice "I was trying to let you sleep more."

Alex pushed the blanket off her and stretched. When she did her top rose slightly revealing a perfectly toned stomach.

Olivia swallowed hard at the sight before her. Her eyes trained on the patch of skin that was showing. Many nights she had dreamed of waking up in Alex's arms but never in the crib.

"Like what you see Olivia Benson?" Alex asked pulling Olivia's gaze from her stomach to her face.

"Sorry?"

"I asked do you like what you see since you're staring quiet intently at my stomach."

"No…I mean yes" Olivia groaned and shook her head. "Is there an appropriate answer to this question. One that won't get me in trouble."

Alex laughed "Yes there is."

"Then please counselor please tell me."

"The truth."

The truth Olivia thought to herself. The truth was she loved what she saw. The truth was she wanted to see more. She wanted to see Alex completely naked and in her bed screaming her name as she did some pretty unmentionable things to her.

"I just never realized how in shape you were. It took me by surprise." Olivia said with a husky voice. A little more husky then she wanted it to sound.

"For some reason I am inclined to believe that is a lie." Alex told her in her best court room voice.

The very voice that was the cause of Olivia's "wet dreams" as the men in the world had so nicely coined the phrase. Olivia struggled to keep her composure. She gave herself a silent mental shake trying to get the images that were running through her head out of it.

"Not a lie Alex" Olivia answered her as if she was on the stand "just an omission of facts" she added silently.

"Just an omission of certain facts."

Olivia felt the color drain from her face. Oh god did she say that out loud. She was sure she kept it to herself.

Alex saw the internal battle Olivia began to wage with her last statement. She was inclined to let her keep waging it until she saw the look of horror cross her face. As much as she would love to torment the woman who had become the focus of her dreams she took pity on her.

"You talk in your sleep Olivia."

Olivia could feel every part of her body turn red. It suddenly felt as if someone had cranked the heat up to ninety degrees in the room.

"I talk in my sleep." Olivia croaked out "Oh god what did I say. You know what never mind. Don't share with me. I would like to apologize now for what ever I may have said or did in my sleep."

Alex raised her eyebrow at Olivia. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"Why is that?"

Will she ever stop questioning me. I feel like a suspect on the stand. Olivia told herself. At least this is a question I can answer truthfully.

"I have night mares from time to time. There are times I become physical and start fighting during them."

"I know that. You were having one when I came up here last night."

That's how she wound up in bed with me. Then a light clicked on in Olivia's head. If I was fighting in my sleep I may have hurt her.

"Alex I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You never touched me but you did say some interesting things I might add."

Olivia groaned and sat on the nearest bed. She forced herself to look at Alex. "What did I say?"

"Oh nothing much" Alex said as she came and sat by Olivia "Just that once I was able to calm you down that you didn't want to be alone."

"That's when you crawled in the bed with me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you leave when I was back asleep?"

"I tried but every time I tried to move you would grab me and say I finally have you in my bed I'm not letting you go."

Olivia stared at the floor she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Hell she was pretty sure her face matched her red shirt she was wearing. "Alex I'm sorry."

Alex reached over and guided Olivia's face around so that she was looking at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I wouldn't let you leave."

"Olivia I could have easily removed myself from your grasp and left if I really wanted to. I didn't"

Olivia eyes widened at the statement. Could it be. Did the luxurious Alexandra Cabot feel the same way? There was no way. How could she? Olivia was from the provably wrong side of the tracks when it came to Alex. She was the product of rape and worked hard for what little she had. She had nothing to offer Alex. Nothing but her heart that was. Question was would just her heart be enough for Alex.

Alex was the type of person who was accustomed to the finer things in life. She was born into money. She had her eyes set on becoming DA. Not only that becoming DA was expected of her. Being with Olivia. A woman. A detective. A blue collar work. That would be a sure fire way to ruin any chances she may ever had.

"Olivia" Alex said pulling Olivia from her internal battle

"Yes"

"Will you stop analyzing everything?"

"I uh what?" Olivia asked with confusion written all over her face.

"I can see the battle you are waging with yourself in your eyes." Alex whispered as she gently caressed Olivia's cheek. "Stop fighting. Let's see where it goes."

"Your career? You have plans." Olivia said as she looked away "I have nothing to offer you."

"My career means nothing unless I have someone to share it with. I want that someone to be you." Alex told her matter of fact. "You have everything to offer me. You can give me honesty, devotion, commitment and most importantly your heart. That is all I have ever wanted from or needed from you."

"But the finer things you like."

Alex laughed "Are material things. Do you want to know what matters the most?"

Olivia nodded unable to trust her voice.

"Is having someone to share the small moments in your life. Have someone there with you at your lowest points in life and knowing they will be there to help you back up. To know that no matter what that person loves you for you. Not what they can and can't give you."

"I have demons. I am damaged goods."

"As for the demons we all do. Some are just worse than others. Olivia you are a lot of things but damaged is certainly not one of them."

Olivia felt herself beginning to believe the words that were coming from Alex's mouth. Maybe just maybe she could be good enough for her. If Olivia could let herself dream maybe this could work. Did she dare risk it? Yes, she decided.

"Would you like to go out for dinner on Saturday?" Olivia asked with renowned confidence building in her.

"There is nothing I would love more." Alex told her as she gently placed a kiss on her lips.


	2. Preparing for the date

**I must say I was surprised at the amount of requests for this to continue. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the first one. As always reviews are welcomed.  


* * *

**

Olivia checked herself over in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Nothing she put on seemed good enough to wear next to Alex. It wasn't that she didn't have nice clothes. She had plenty thanks to her job requiring business attire. Unlike Alex she didn't shop on Saks Fifth Avenue.

Olivia quickly went back into her closet and changed again. This time she settled on a charcoal pair of pants with a black turtleneck pullover. She noticed when she looked in the mirror that it seemed to accentuate her figure. She grabbed her black boots and what had became her trademark leather jacket with the guys. She ran her fingers through her short hair happy that she was able to leave work early enough to get a trim. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was almost seven and she should be leaving soon if she was going to make it to Alex's in time.

The last thing Olivia wanted was to be late for their first date. That would leave a wonderful impression on Alex. Not that she hadn't considering canceling several times throughout the day. She had actually called her to cancel but when Alex called and said she was wondering if the brave detective was going to chicken out she decided against it.

She had informed her no but was calling to get her address and to let her know that she would be there at seven thirty to pick her up.

Olivia groaned on the inside when Alex had given her the address. It was upper west side. Nothing but the social elite lived there. They were just going to love seeing a blue collar work entering in their domain.

Hell it would be the same at the restaurant. She had managed to book a table for two at an upscale restaurant called Jacques. She had read in a write up on the restaurant that this was the place that anyone who was anybody went. Olivia had figured that this was the type of place Alex was use to and would be comfortable at so pulled some strings when she made the reservation.

Olivia discretely placed her back up weapon on her ankle and placed her service weapon inside her pants on her back. She kept her shield and departmental ID in the inner pocket of jacket. As she started to walk out the door she had contemplated on leaving the items at the house but chose against it. In her line of work you never was sure when you would run into an angry ex-con and would have to protect herself. She just silently hoped that Alex understood why she brought them along. She only deals with the aftermath of a case. She's never been told that when the convicts got out of jail they would hunt her down and make her pay.

Olivia stepped out of her building and whistled for a cab she saw approaching. She slid in the back of the cab and recited the Alex's address from memory. The cabbie looked in the rearview mirror at her funny. Great she thought even the blue collar workers like me are giving me looks.

-xxxxxxx-

Alex paced back and forth in her bedroom. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read seven fifteen. Olivia was due to be there in fifteen minutes and she still had no clue as what to wear. When she had asked Olivia earlier all she had said was you look great in anything. That was when the lawyer in her came out.

"Where are you planning on taking me detective?"

"It is a surprise. I promise you will love it Alex." Olivia had responded.

There was something in Olivia's voice that stopped Alex from asking further questions about where they were going. Instead she had simply told the detective that it didn't matter where they went, she just wanted to get to know her better outside of work. She could have sworn that Olivia had said something under her breath but she didn't want to push the issue over the phone.

Hell she didn't want to push much over the phone. Her heart had stopped beating and she felt her stomach drop to the ground when she saw Olivia's number on the caller ID. She knew that she was calling to cancel. So instead of a normal hello Alex had answered the phone saying I was wondering when you were planning on calling to get my address. She could hear Olivia slightly stutter on the other end but she quickly covered it with a sly remark about her being a detective she could get the address other ways.

Alex shook her head and walked back into her huge walk in closet. She walked past her "power" suits, as they had been coined, for court. She wore those enough on a regular basis. She had considered jeans and a nice button down shirt but decided against it. She knew Olivia had probably planned to take her to some nice restaurant to impress her. She wished Olivia would relax and not see her as a powerful ADA who came from money.

There was nothing more she hated than that. She just wished most people, mainly Olivia, would see her as a normal person. One that needed comfort, love and understanding. One that wanted to be held on cold rainy nights or when the cases tore her to pieces. One that would be her equal in and out of the bedroom.

Alex grabbed a pair of navy blue pants and a pin stripped shirt. They were dressy but not over dressy. It reminded her of an outfit she saw Olivia wear one day. She pulled her low cut boots on and grabbed her cream colored wind breaker before heading down the stairs to wait for Olivia.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Ma'am we are here." The cabbie said pulling Olivia out of her thoughts. "That will be twenty-eight seventy-five."

Olivia reached in her pocket and handed him the money before exiting the cab. Olivia stood looking up at the tall almost lurking building that Alex lived in. It seemed as if it was towering over her. Almost as if the building itself was laughing at her to for trying to enter the social circle.

Olivia shook her self and took a deep breath before entering the building. She was stopped quickly when a young man in a doorman outfit stopped her and asked if he could assist her. She tried to politely tell him no thanks and continued on to the elevator but was stopped by him.

"Ma'am you must sign I and I have to notify the resident."

Olivia stood there for a second considering on whether or not to show him her shield or just sign in. She finally resigned to signing in.

"My name is Olivia Benson and I am here to see Alexandra Cabot.."

"Oh yes ma'am she rang down a while ago and told me to expect you. Have a good night ma'am." The doorman said before returning to his post no longer concerned with her signing the log book or anything else.

Olivia entered the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. Figures Alex would live on the top floor. She had to be on top of everything at work mine as well be on top of everything in her private life. Olivia couldn't help but smile when the thought entered her mind of wonder where else she would like to be on top.

The elevator dinged signaling that she had reached her destination and pulling her from her inappropriate thoughts concerning one hot blond lawyer. Olivia took a deep breath trying to get her libido and breathing under control before exiting the elevator. That was when she noticed there was only one door on this floor. Olivia swallowed hard and looked around for a second time. She was right Alex had the whole floor to herself. Exactly how rich was she? Olivia asked her self. She knew she was out of her league but never this far out. What the hell was she thinking asking he out on a date. There was no way she would ever measure up to what Alex needed or deserved .

"Oh well at least I can give her tonight." Olivia thought as she knocked on the door.


	3. Bad start

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when Alex opened the door. Alex looked absolutely stunning in the blue pin stripe shirt. It was hugging her in all the right areas. Especially in the breast area. Olivia forced herself to look up and into Alex's eyes. She prayed that Alex couldn't read the thought that was racing through her head at that moment.

"Hi." Olivia managed to croak out.

"Hello yourself." Alex almost husked out. "Would you like to come in? I should be ready in a few minutes."

Olivia swallowed hard and simply nodded. She knew if she tried to talk everything would come out wrong.

Alex stepped back and allowed Olivia to enter "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Please make yourself at home. I will be back down in a few." Alex said as she headed for the stairs. As she climbed them one by one she could feel Olivia's eyes on her, almost as if she was undressing her. She stopped and slowly turned and met Olivia's gaze. She smiled to herself when she saw the raw desire that was written all over her face.

"Detective you look a little flush. Do I need to turn the air down some?"

Olivia coughed slightly knowing she had been caught ogling Alex. "No thank you I am good." Olivia said as she stood and removed her jacket. Smiling as she saw Alex blanch and swallow hard.

Alex nodded and quickly made her way up the stairs. Once she was in the bedroom she leaned against the wall trying to get control of her emotions. _"Oh god. She's wearing that shirt." _Alex thought to herself "_The last time she wore that to work it took all I had not to rip I off her and have my way. Now I have to spend the evening trying to keep myself from committing the same crimes I prosecute everyday." _Alex took a few more deep breaths and walked out of the room. She started to tell Olivia she was ready when she caught sight of her.

Olivia had leaned back on the couch. She had crossed her legs and was watching tv. She couldn't help but notice that Olivia appeared as she if she belonged there. An appearance that Alex loved.

"I'm ready." Alex said as she desended the stairs.

Olivia looked up at Alex and smiled. She turned the T.V. off and stood to meet Alex. She took Alex's jacket and held it open so that she could slid her arms into it.

"Thank you" Alex whispered as she looked over her shoulder at Olivia.

Olivia leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Alex's lips. "Any time."

"So where are you taking me?" Alex asked as she walked toward the door.

"It's a surprise." Olivia stated with a half grin.

"Olivia Benson I hate surprises. Besides how do you know if I would like where we are going?"

"Oh trust me. You will love it."

"You sure do seem awfully cocky and sure of yourself there detective."

"That is because I have done some investigating and all the evidence points to you loving it."

"So there's no way I can get you to divulge your secret."

"Not at all Counselor."

"In that case why don't we leave for dinner. I remember you saying that the reservations were for eight."

"We do" Olivia stated as she held the door open and motioned for Alex to walk through the door.

Alex stood and stared at Olivia for a moment. She had never met anyone like Olivia before. Olivia held her jacket so she could put it on and was now holding the door open to allow her to walk through first. She was willing to bet money that Olivia was the type to pull her chair out for her too.

Olivia turned to Alex once they reached the lobby. "Wait here while I get us a cab. It's a little chilly out and I don't want you to get too cold."

Alex smiled and nodded at Olivia as she walked out the door to hail a cab.

"Ms. Cabot it looks like you have a keeper." The doorman said getting Alex's attention "Where did you meet her?"

"She's a detective for the police department."

"I suggest you try to keep a hold of her. You don't find many good ones out there."

Alex just stared at her doorman. If I can convince she is good enough for me I plan to. She said to herself.

"Alex the cab is here." Olivia said pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"You ladies have a good night." The doorman called after them.

Alex slid in the cab first and then Olivia. Olivia told the cabbie the address and leaned back in the seat. She was so nervous. What if Alex hated the place? What if Alex dreaded accepting the date from her? What if Alex wanted something better or with more class?

"I do wish you would relax." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled over at Alex "I am relaxed."

Alex slid over closer to where she was almost touching Olivia. "I have seen you more relaxed interviewing rapists. Don't pull that on me."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by Alex placing a finger on her lips.

"Olivia I can look at you and see how tense you are. It's written all over your face. You have some ill conceived notion that I deserve better than you. I make that decision. Not you. So as of right now I want you to take a deep breath and relax. There is no need to make some fatal attempt to impress me. Let's enjoy the night and each other's company."

Olivia nodded as she felt the cab come to a stop. She paid the cabbie the fare and exited the cab holding the door and offering a hand to help Alex out.

When Alex stood she looked around and her breath caught in her throat. She turned to Olivia and saw the nervousness on her face. How she was bouncing from foot to foot and looking around at everyone. Olivia had booked reservations at one of the fanciest and newest restaurants in New York. Jacques.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked staring at Olivia

"Umm we have eight o'clock reservations." Olivia answered looking anywhere but at her. She felt as if everyone was staring at her.

"Why here?"

"Because I read that it was the place to go. If anyone is anybody they come here. The reviews for the food is outstanding. I figured you would like to eat here." Olivia said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Alex without saying a word to Olivia spun on her heels and whistled for a cab when she saw one approaching. Why did she feel the need to take me to places that she would be uncomfortable in? Alex asked herself.

Olivia stared at Alex and tried hard to keep her jaw from dropping. She knew without a doubt that Alex would love this place. Apparently she was wrong. Alex had not bothered to say anything else to her since her last question. Instead she hailed a cab. "Get in the cab Olivia" Alex ordered pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

"It's ok Alex." Olivia said pulling some cash from her back pocket "I'll just walk for a few. Here is some money for the cab ride back." Olivia extended her hand with some money in it. What Olivia wasn't prepared for was Alex's reaction.

Alex snatched the money from Olivia's hand and shoved it in the front pocket of her jacket. She grabbed the collar of Olivia's jacket with both hands and jerked Olivia toward her. Through clenched teeth she growled "Get in the cab Olivia."

Olivia was both a little scared and slightly turned on by the aggressive side of Alex. She knew from watching Alex in court that she could be demanding if need be. But never in a million years could she ever picture a physically aggressive Alex.

"Alex truly it's ok. I would rather go for a walk. You take the cab home. That way I know you're safe." Olivia almost stuttered out.

"I'm not going home Olivia and you are not walking either." Alex informed her as she opened the door to the cab "What we are going to do is get in this cab and find someplace else for us to have dinner. Even if it's take out at one of our apartments. Now please get in the cab."

Olivia looked at Alex confused as she slid in the cab. "I thought you would like to eat here. I thought this was your type of restaurant."

Alex slid in next to Olivia and gave the cabbie an address. Olivia's glanced at Alex as she slid in next to her and then turned to stare out the window. Alex sat back and waited for the cab to take off before she relaxed back in the seat and faced Olivia. She couldn't relax until the cab took off. A piece of her was afraid that Olivia would jump out the other door and leave. Even though deep down she knew that Olivia had more class and respect for her than that.

"Olivia will you look at me?"

"Alex I was trying to take you a place that I knew you would like. Some place where you would be comfortable and fit in."

"What about you?" Alex said trying to keep the anger out of her voice. She was tired of Olivia thinking she would only be happy in upper class.

"As long as your happy that's all that I care about."

"Damn it Olivia look at me now" Alex ordered

Olivia slowly turned her head and her eyes meet Alex's "Yes"

"Where do you want to go?"

Olivia smirked "Like you would be comfortable eating at places I usually eat at."

"You would be surprised at what I would be comfortable in. Now I will ask you again. Where do you want to go?"

Olivia smiled at Alex "You want to slum it with me?"

"I may do a lot of things with you but slumming it as you have so nicely put it is not one of them."

"My places should be considered slums by your standards."

"Olivia Benson I have had it with you dogging yourself out because I have money. Now either give me the name of a place you usually go to or I will find a place for us."

"Find a place for us. That way I know you will at least be somewhat comfortable and happy there."

Alex growled at Olivia's response and knocked on the window to get the cabbies address. The cabbie opened the slider window for her.

"Please take us to Mario's Pizza in the Village."

The cabbie nodded and slid the window closed again.

"The village? Really Alex?"

"Yes Olivia the village. I hope you're ready to be shocked to."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am about to blow ever preconceived notion you have of me out of the window too."

Olivia raised her eyebrow at that statement. What is it that the luxurious Alex was hiding from her and everyone else. Did she have an alter ego where she tried to fit in with every day common people. This was something that Olivia found herself looking forward to finding out.


	4. Surprises

When the cab stopped Olivia went to pay for it but was stopped by Alex.

"Let me Liv."

Olivia just nodded not wanting to argue with Alex anymore. She followed Alex out of the cab and looked around. She had to admit the sight was funny. Alex stood on the sidewalk looking more out of place than Olivia did just a few minutes ago. What she couldn't help but notice was how relaxed and happy Alex seemed to be. It was as if she belonged here.

"Liv, you are going to love this place." Alex told Olivia taking her by the arm and leading her toward the door.

Olivia looked from the building to Alex and back to the building. The building looked as if it should probably be condemned. It was an old wooden building with the paint peeling off. One shutter was hanging on by a screw and the window had a crack going from one corner to the other. There was a screen door that was just as beat up.

"Olivia don't judge the place by its appearance. The food here is to die for." Alex whispered in Olivia's ear as she guided he through the door.

"Ms. Cabot it is wonderful seeing you again. Would you like your usually table." A man said as he started advancing toward Alex. He looked to be about six feet tall. He had the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that Alex had.

Olivia quickly wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and pulled her to her. She took a small step in front of Alex in a defensive stance. She placed her hand under her jacket and in the small of her back ready to pull her weapon if needed.

Alex smiled and sighed contently. It always amazed her at how she felt when Olivia would touch her. How she always felt safe and content. It scared her a little too. No one had ever been able to make her feel like that before.

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder and gently whispered in her ear

"Please relax. Joseph won't hurt me."

Olivia shivered as Alex's breath caressed her ear. She could feel the electricity going through her body from Alex's touch. It felt as if her whole body was on fire. Every muscle in her body seemed to coil even tighter and relax all at the same time. All Olivia knew was the second Alex touched her she felt at peace. Olivia had never been or felt at peace and that scared her more than suspect she had ever faced.

"Actually if we could get the table in the back corner." Alex told the man as she removed herself from Olivia's grasp and walked up to the man and hugged him.

"Certainly and who is this nice looking woman?"

"This is my date." Alex said "Joseph I would like you to meet Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia I would like you to meet Joseph Salvador."

Joseph looked Olivia up and down and then started smiling. "You have excellent taste Ms. Cabot. Ms. Benson it is a pleasure meeting you." Joe said as he extended his hand.

Olivia looked between Alex and Joe before shaking Joe's hand. "Same here Joe."

"Please take which ever booth you would like and I will return with your drink. Ms. Benson what would you like to drink?"

"Beer, please."

"How about I bring you ladies a pitcher then."

"Just a glass will do and bring Alex whatever her usually is." Olivia said as she started to follow Alex.

"I will bring a pitcher then." Joe said as he turned and walked back in to the kitchen area.

Olivia pulled the chair out for Alex after taking her coat. She waited until Alex was seated and positioned before taking her seat.

"Here is a pitcher of beer." Joe said as he placed two glasses and the pitcher on the table "Would you like your regular?"

"Actually Joe give us few minutes." Alex told him.

Olivia couldn't keep the look of shock off her face. Alex actually came to places whose meals didn't start at thirty dollars a plate.

"Olivia wipe the look of shock off your face. I may come from money but I don't let it rule me. I prefer to come to lay back places. Ones where I don't have to go and purchase a seven hundred dollar dress for dinner. A dress that I will never wear again."

Olivia started to laugh.

Alex feigned hurt at Olivia laughing at her but truth was she was happy. Happy that Olivia was finally starting to relax. Happy that the twinkle in Olivia's eyes that she saw in her apartment earlier was back.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you Alex. Its just…"

"Just what?"

"You're like Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde."

"After we order you are going to explain that comment." Alex said as she motioned for Joe to come over.

Joe smiled at both ladies as he walked over. "Have you ladies decided?"

"We have" Alex said smiling at Olivia "I will have my usual."

"Medium or large?"

"Make it a large."

"And you Miss Benson?"

"Hot wings with ranch dressing."

"Thank you and it will be out shortly."

Alex waited until Joe was out of ear shot before turning her attention back to Olivia.

"Now miss hot shot detective please explain the comment."

Olivia took a swallow of her beer trying to figure out the best way to explain her self. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere that they were building. They were both relaxing, laughing, and having a good time.

"It's just that what I see now is the exact opposite of what I see daily."

"Does that disappoint you?" Did you want the high powered attorney you see on a daily basis?"

"I want the real you, Alex." Olivia said as she reached across the table and took Alex's hands in hers. "I want the you that no one else gets to see."

Alex rubbed her thumbs across Olivia's knuckles. "I want that too, Liv."


	5. Game playing

"So tell me something I don't know about you Alex?" Olivia asked her "I mean other than you coming to the village for pizza."

Alex sat the slice of pizza down that she was eating and wiped her mouth. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you're willing to share."

"I love to watch old sappy romantic movies."

Olivia laughed.

"What I'm a hopeless romantic" Alex told her as she reached over and took a wing from Olivia's container. "Problem with that."

"No none at all." Olivia said as she tossed a napkin at Alex "Just never pictured the ice princess as a romantic."

"Despite what everyone thinks about me I do have a heart." Alex told Olivia with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Alex I didn't mean it like that." Olivia said reaching across the table to caress Alex's check "I'm sorry."

Alex's body automatically leaned into the touch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly turned her head and kissed Olivia's palm. She smiled to herself on the inside when she heard Olivia's intake of air. She brought her hands up and gently removed Olivia's hand from her face. She slowly brought it to her lips while maintaining eye contact with Olivia. She slowly and carefully kissed each finger.

Alex had to remind herself to breath as she kissed Olivia's hand. A part of her was scared that Olivia would try and pull away. The rest of her was so turned on by the look in Olivia's eyes that it took all she had not to take Olivia on the spot.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat watching Alex kiss her hand. As fast and loud as her heart was beating she was sure that Alex could hear it. She swallowed hard and forced herself to breath. She had to break contact and soon. It wasn't that she wanted to but needed to. If she didn't any thoughts of showing Alex the respect she deserved was going to be tossed out the window.

"Alex please." Olivia croaked out as she tried to pull her hand away but Alex was tightening her grip.

"Olivia please don't fight it."

Olivia turned her hand around and interlaced her fingers with Alex. "Alex I have to fight it."

"Why. Please don't say it's because we are from different worlds."

"If I don't we will both being in jail tonight for the very crimes we investigate."

Alex threw her head back and started laughing.

At that moment Olivia decided that Alex's laughter was the best thing she ever heard. Alex's eyes seemed to have a new sparkle in them. She automatically looked as if she was a few years younger too. Not that she looked old either.

Alex grabbed her side from laughing too much. It was starting to hurt. Not that she minded. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to just sit back and let go. Especially on a date. Most of her dates were tense and forced throughout the evening. Even though her date with Olivia started out in that manner it was far from ending like that.

"I have told you something about myself." Alex said once she was able to compose herself "Now share something with me."

Olivia's hand stilled and a guarded expression crossed her face "There's nothing to tell what you see at work is everything."

"Everybody has a side outside of work. What's yours?"

"I don't have a side outside of work. My off days are spent going through old case files and trying to chase down new leads. I put in more overtime than anyone else in the squad."

"That type of dedication can lead to a serious burnout. But something tells me your dedication is personal."

Olivia just stared at Alex. No one had ever been able to read her like she could. It was starting to get where Olivia was having to make sure she didn't talk out loud.

"Can we just let this go Alex."

Alex really wanted to pursue then conversation farther but the tone in Olivia's voice stopped her. She looked in Olivia's eyes and saw the shadows of pain. Someone had hurt Olivia. Alex wanted to know who could hurt someone as sweet as Olivia. She also wanted to take Olivia in her arms and make love to her till there was no more pain in her eyes.

"Yes we can."

The remainder of dinner was spent sharing light banter. Alex told Olivia about her family. She had hoped that it would get Olivia to open up to her. If anything it seemed to shut her down more. It was really starting to grate on Alex's patience's and nerves.

"Olivia let's get out of here"

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Olivia asked as she stood to grab both their jackets.

"Lets just walk around the village some. They have great shops and vendors to browse through."

The ladies walked out into the cool night air after settling the bill. Alex wrapped her arm in Olivia's and guided her down the street. They stopped at vendors on the street whenever either of them saw something they wanted to look at.

"How good are you at games?" Alex asked stopping abruptly outside a brick building.

"I can hold my own at pool and darts. Why?"

"I'm not talking about those. I'm talking about video games."

"What?"

"Come Liv." Alex said tugging her into the building "let's see you put those EVOC and firearms courses to work."

Alex walked up to the guy behind the counter and paid him for playing tokens. She turned around and handed one cup to Olivia.

"You're serious."

"Very much so."

Olivia just stood there and watched a woman with a hundred thousand dollar education that made criminals cry on the stand turn into a little kid. There was an air of innocence around her as she deposited the coins into the machine. Olivia shook her head and walked up to join her in the game.

About an hour later after spending all the tokens both women walked back out into the New York night. Alex had successfully beaten her repeatedly at a racing game while Olivia had wiped the floor with her on a shooting game. Alex was proudly holding a small stuff bear that Olivia had gotten her with the tickets she had won.

The cab ride back to Alex's apartment was silent. Alex had laid her head on Olivia's shoulder not long after getting in the cab. Olivia had wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulder and held her tight.

Olivia paid the cabbie and assisted Alex out of the cab. She was thoroughly pissed that the cab ride was over so quickly. She truly didn't want the night to end. Then again Olivia reminded herself that all good things must come to an end.

"I had a great time tonight, Alex." Olivia said as they reached Alex's door.

Alex turned to face Olivia "I did too. Would you like to come in?"

Olivia would have loved to enter Alex's apartment for the ever famous cup of coffee. She knew better. It was going to be hard enough walking away from Alex then. She could only imagine what it would be like in the morning after a nigh of sex.

"I would love to Alex but I have to get home. I'm catching tomorrow."

"I understand." Alex said hoping to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Olivia pulled Alex to her. Her lips crashing down on Alex's. Alex granting Olivia the access she wanted. Their tongues dueling for control till finally Alex surrendered.

Olivia was first to break contact. She took a ragged breath in trying to steady herself. She could hear the pounding of her heart and she could have sworn Alex's too. What shocked her was it sounded as if both hearts was beating as one.

"I really need to go." Olivia said as she pulled away.

"Please be careful."

Olivia smiled at Alex before walking to the elevator "Always am counselor." She called over her shoulder.

Alex stood in the door way and watched Olivia leave. She had never believed in love at first sight. That was until she was introduced to Olivia Benson. She knew without a doubt that Olivia was the half that completed her. There was something in the kiss just now that told her Olivia felt the same. Now all she had to do was convince Olivia.

**A:N/ granted I could never see Alex in an arcade playing games but I wanted her to try and show Olivia she felt comfortable in any setting. As always reviews are welcomed. **


	6. Monday Morning

**A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I must say I was shocked at the amount of people who like seeing Alex paying video games. I hope everyone loves this chapter as much as the others**

Monday morning found Olivia sitting at her desk and staring at a DD5. She had read the same line about five times and couldn't remember anything that she had read. Her mind kept wandering to her night with Alex. How she looked in the pin stripped shirt. How at ease she was in Mario's pizza. Most of all how she looked playing video games.

Olivia's mind was about to drift to the kiss that ended the date when she felt something hit her head. Her eyes shot up and was met by her partners, Elliot Stabler.

"Why are you throwing paper at me?" Olivia asked grabbing the wad of paper and tossing it back at him.

"Because I have called your name at least eight times and you never answered. When are you going to tell me about the guy that has you day dreaming." Elliot said as he ducked the paper being tossed in his direction.

"There's nothing to tell, there is no guy, and you never called my name. I would have heard it."

"Yes I did. There has to be a guy because you have had that same goofy grin on your face since you walked in this morning. In the past you only have that grin when you have had a date that went exceptionally well."

"Hate to break it to you big brother but you are wrong there is no guy."

"Something tells me you're lying." Elliot said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Elliot you're the detective you figure it out." Olivia said as she silently prayed he would let it go. Then to answer her prayers Captain Cragen opened his office door and called Elliot into the office.

Olivia was thankful that Elliot was called away. She knew he meant well but there was times she just wished he would let it go. This was one of those times. Not to mention they had been partners for so long that he could read her like a book and vice versa. It worked when it came to clearing a house silently or interrogating a suspect but in the personal aspect it was a pain in the ass.

Olivia grabbed the same DD5 she had been working on all morning hoping she would be able to concentrate to finish it when she heard the familiar clicking of the heels. Olivia spun her chair around and looked square into the blue eyes that kept her from sleeping all weekend. She could see the coldness that earned her the title ice princess in them when she looked around the room. What she couldn't believe was how those eyes warmed when they connected with hers. How a little smile played across Alex's lips.

"Good morning detective." Alex said as she walked over and handed a cup of coffee to Olivia "Thought you might need this. I figured you have already worked at least four hours by now."

Olivia took the cup and smiled at Alex "Thank you."

Alex walked over and perched herself on the side of Olivia's desk. She sat there watching Olivia wondering if she stayed on her mind as much as she had stayed on hers. She gently leaned forward and brushed Olivia's cheek with her hand.

"I really enjoyed Saturday night Olivia." Alex almost whispered.

"I did too."

"Good so when would you like to have a repeat?"

"You want to go out on another date with me?" Olivia asked shocked.

Alex raised her eyebrows at Olivia "Why wouldn't I?"

"Aw come on Alex. Don't act like you don't know."

"No Olivia I don't. Why don't you enlighten me? Please don't tell me its because we are from two different worlds or that you have nothing to offer me."

"What is this Alex? Is it take pity on the poor officer? Is this your good deed for the year? What is it you want?"

Alex lean forward and pinned Olivia in her chair. She started at her for what seemed like an eternity before leaning in to whisper in her Olivia's ear.

"I may feel a lot of things for you detective but pity is certainly not one of them. For your information I happen to find you extremely attractive and most certainly sexy. Now what I want is to get to know you. The real you. I want to know what you're like when you let your guard down. What makes you happy? What makes you sad? Most importantly what turns you on?"

Alex pulled back to look at Olivia. Her face was flushed, her breathing was labored and erratic. Alex could tell her heart was pounding by the veins in her neck. Alex trailed a finger down the middle of Olivia's face and then cupped her chin. She traced the outline of Olivia's bottom lip with her thumb.

"My place tomorrow night at six. Be prepared to answer my questions detective. By the end of the night I will know everything about you."

Alex stood and brushed imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt that fit her extra tight today. She looked Olivia up and down and was proud of herself at how flustered she had gotten Olivia. She started to walk off when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull. As much as she tried to fight it she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips.

Alex had felt the hands on her wrist when they touched her but she thought it was Olivia trying to stop her from leaving. She never thought Olivia would use force and pull her back to where she was. Much less into her lap and hold her. What she believed truly shocked her the most was how she relaxed the second her body touched Olivia's. How every piece of stress and tension just melted from her body as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and laid her head on her shoulder.

Olivia held Alex close and tight once she had her in her lap. She loved how she felt in her arms and against her body. She could feel the tension and stress escape Alex's body when she settled on her lap. How Alex's arms automatically flew to neck and how right it felt to have them there. Olivia sighed and stared into piercing blue eyes that spoke volumes. As much as Alex was trying to let her run the show, not to scare her off, she could see all she needed to see in her eyes. Alex wasn't taking pity on her. Alex truly cared for her. As much as it scared her she was willing to bet that Alex loved her. Making sure to hold Alex tight so she wouldn't slip she brought her other hand up and carefully caressed Alex's face.

"It goes both way counselor. If I am willing to answer your questions you must be willing to answer mine."

Alex inched closer to Olivia's face "Anything you want is yours."

"I hope so" Olivia said before taking Alex's mouth in a slow and sensual kiss. Olivia tried her best to convey everything she was feeling at that moment in the kiss. She was hoping that Alex would understand exactly what she meant to her. She was willingly going to her apartment and answering questions. Questions she had spent her entire dating life avoiding. Now she found herself wanting to share that information. Wanting the person she shared that information with to be Alex.


	7. Caught

When Cragen and Stabler heard the scream they darted out of Cragen's office with their weapons drawn. They almost tripped over each other when they saw who screamed and why. Alex was sitting in Olivia's lap and they were kissing. In the middle of the squad room. With what appeared no regard to who may see them. They looked at each other and re holstered their weapons.

Olivia broke the kiss first for the need of air but she didn't let go of Alex. She sat there staring into the blue eyes of the woman who stole her heart the moment she walked into the squad room over two years ago. She would have been content to remain as they were so she could stare into those eyes. That was until she heard someone clear their throat behind Alex.

Olivia instantly pulled Alex tighter and shifted her to her left side. She had Alex positioned to where she could quickly jump up to react. Every muscle in her body tensed ready to react. As quickly as she tensed up ready to fight she relaxed.

Feeling Olivia pull her tight and shift her so she could protect her turned Alex on. No one had ever been willing to fight for her before. When she felt every muscle in Olivia's body tense she buried her head in Olivia shoulder. At that moment she knew that Olivia would do what ever was needed to keep her alive and safe. When she felt Olivia start to relax she raised her head and looked around.

Alex's eyes locked with Elliot Stabler and Captain Cragen. She felt herself blushing and started to jump off Olivia's lap when she felt the strong arms flex and prevent her from moving.

"Stay where you are." Olivia growled in Alex's ear not willing to let the blond bombshell go.

"Liv I need to go." She whispered back.

"Not yet." Olivia told her before turning her attention to the two men who were watching them. "Need something?"

Elliot crossed his arms and smiled at her. "No I'm good. Please don't stop on my account." Raising his eyebrows at her. There was a gleam in his eyes and even though words were never spoken they both understood each other.

"_This is who has been on your mind?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_The Ice Princess really?"_

"_Yes Alex and don't ever call her that again."_

"_understood."_

"If you both are finished with your non-verbal argument" Captain Cragen said pulling them from their conversation "You need to go see Warner she has more evidence on Brennan rape."

Olivia turned her attention back to Alex "I'm sorry I have to run."

"Never be sorry. Call me later if you can." Alex said as she removed herself from Olivia's lap.

Alex turned to Elliot "Let me know if you need a warrant."

Elliot just nodded and watched Olivia. He was shocked at how happy and relaxed she was when she was holding Alex. In all they years they have been partners he had never seen her so comfortable with someone. Especially comfortable enough to show her feelings where everyone could see. As quickly as the relaxed, happy, laid back Olivia Benson was there she disappeared. When Olivia stood and opened her drawer to retrieve her service weapon she was all business

"So" Elliot started to say but was interrupted by Olivia

"Let me save you the trouble of questions. We went out on Saturday night. We both had a good time."

"Where did you go?"

"Mario's in the village."

"Wait" Elliot said as he pushed the button for the elevator "Alex Cabot went to the village. How the hell did you get her to lower her standards?"

"First of all Elliot Stabler the Alex you see outside of here is totally different." Olivia told him leveling her eyes with his "Alex never lower her standards and never will."

"You went to the village. How did you convince her?"

"She took me to the village. I made us reservations at Jacques."

"WOW. So when do I need to bring the U-haul?" Elliot asked as he quickly ducked her swing.

"I hate you." Olivia said squinting her eyes at Elliot.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh "Nope you love me.

"There is one small problem though."

Elliot held the door to the morgue open "What is it?"

"She wants to know about me."

"So."

"Hello product of a rape. Alcoholic mother. Bad genes every which way. Why would someone of her stature or anybody like that want to get with me. Besides she has more money than Trump. What the hell do I have? an overpriced apartment with second hand furniture and a city employee paycheck."

"I wish you would stop being so hard on yourself. You are a beautiful woman with a big heart. You can offer love, devotion, honor."

"Yeah but once she knows the real me how I'm half a violent felon and the other half will drink myself to death she will turn and run."

"After seeing how you two react with each other I say tell her. Don't hide yourself from her. Allow her the chance to really know you. She may shock you. Question is though why tell her right away. "

"Because she started to question me on Saturday and wants me to come over tomorrow but be prepared to answer questions."

"Maybe its how many women have you been with? Who was your first? Speaking of which why don't you practice saying those things with me."

"In your wildest dreams." Olivia said as she looked up and saw Melinda Warner staring at them "Now lets get to work."

Warner filled them in on what she had discovered since getting the body yesterday. The woman had been abused for years both sexually and physically. She had performed a SAE and found the presence of spermicidal which meant their rapist had worn a condom. The good news was that she had found presence of skin under the victim's nails. She had sent it to DNA lab.

Both detectives had spent the rest of the day following leads. None of which had panned out. Which had left them both frustrated and exhausted. After Kathy, Elliot's wife, called a little after seven they decided to call it a night. She was as always pissed that he was still at work.

"Can I give you ride?" Elliot asked as they walked out of the building.

"Thanks I'll walk." Olivia said as she turned in the direction of where she lived.

"Hey Liv" Elliot called causing Olivia to stop and turn around "Tell her. Give her a chance."

"I'll think about it."

Elliot shook his head and headed for his car. If he knew his partner she was going to shut down. She always did. She had decided long ago that she was unlovable because of her genes. She didn't deserve the happiness of being with someone. He knew he had to do the one thing that he had never done in all the years of their partnership. Break her confidence and tell Alex himself.


	8. Elliot meets with Alex

Elliot reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. There was no need to search for the number he needed because he knew it by heart. Hell he had called it enough trying to get warrants they needed.

"Cabot" Alex said on the second ring

"Counselor its Stabler we need to talk."

Alex smiled on the other end of the phone. She knew she would have to have a talk with Elliot but she never imagined it being so soon. Then again making out in the middle of the squad room probably changed the timing of his talk with her.

"Tonight?" She asked him

"Preferably."

"Fine I can meet you at the diner down the street from the courthouse."

"I'll be there in fifteen." Elliot said as he hung the phone up and drove off in that direction.

Twenty minutes later found Elliot and Alex sitting across each other in a booth. He had to admit he was shocked to see how Alex looked. She wore a pair of jeans that looked better for wear, an old t-shirt that had Giants logo on it, and tennis shoes that was well past needing to be replaced. She wore no make up and instead of every strand of hair in place she wore a cap to cover it. He could see why Olivia said the out of work Alex was different than what they saw every day.

"Ok Stabler let me have it." Alex said as she leaned back in the booth.

"Knew it was coming?"

"I did but didn't think it would be this soon."

"That's not really why I asked to meet you tonight but I can kill two birds with one stone. I think it goes with out saying that if you hurt Olivia there will be no place you can hide."

"I understand now what is the real reason you asked to meet me?"

"To explain something about Olivia."

"What needs to be explained?"

"Her past."

"You're right it does need to be explained. But it sure as hell doesn't need to come from you. It needs to come and I want it to come from Olivia."

"That's just it. If you ask her she will shut down and run from you. I have never seen Olivia so relaxed and open as she was with you this morning. I would really like to keep her like that."

"I understand Elliot trust me. I like seeing the laid back relaxed Olivia myself but this information has to come from her. I just need to make sure I stay in shape so I can chase after her."

Elliot blinked and looked at Alex "You really care for her."

"Yes why is that such a shock. Please don't use the same reason that Olivia gives me on why we shouldn't date. I am really getting tired of hearing them."

"I have a feeling of what those excuses are and trust me we think a like so I'm probably going to be using the same ones. Let me ask you something. Why?"

"Why what"

"Why Olivia and why are you so insistent that her past comes from her?"

"Why not Olivia? I'm surprised someone hasn't swept her off her feet yet. She is one hell of a catch. One that I would honor to stand by for the rest of my life. Lastly I will know that she trusts me as she trusts you when she tells me, with her life. Most importantly that is information that has to come from her. Not something you go behind her back and do trying to protect her."

"I understand that but your reaction to the news will affect Olivia greatly."

"There will be no shocking reaction."

Elliot sat there and looked at Alex that's when it hit him "You already know don't you?"

Alex smiled "I do."

"How?"

"I made a comment in front of Olivia and Captain Cragen about women who kept their rapists baby. When Olivia left he reamed me up one side down the other. I don't know the full extent of her past but I do know that she is the product of a rape, her mother kept her and the rapist was never caught."

"Glad we understand each other counselor" Elliot said as he stood "This never happened by the way."

"I have not seen you since this morning. Now go home to your wife."

Alex watched Elliot leave the diner and was thankful that he was the way he was with Olivia. He was willing to lay down his life for Liv and Liv was willing to do the same. Just as Olivia would be having the same discussion with whatever female Elliot was dating if he wasn't married already. Alex hadn't understood that type of love and dedication when she was first assigned to the unit. The past few years she had been with the unit she had come to understand and respect their love and dedication not only to each other but the department as well.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Olivia walked in the squad room the next morning and saw a bag and cup of coffee sitting on her desk. She looked around and saw she was the only one there. A small part of her had hoped that it was Alex that left the bag but she knew there was no way. Elliot had to be here some where probably in the locker room.

"Hey I got us breakfast" Olivia heard behind her. She turned around and saw he partner holding a bag and a tray of coffee.

"If you're behind me with breakfast than who left that on my desk?" Olivia asked pointing at the items on her desk.

Elliot glanced over Olivia and saw the items she was talking about. He glanced back at his partner and smiled. He didn't even have to read the note propped against the cup to know who left it. Alex.

"Why don't you read the note?"

Olivia cut her eyes at him and walked over to her desk. She picked up the note and glanced at it. A smile tweaked her lips when she saw the familiar elegant writing on the note. It was from Alex.

_Olivia,_

_If I know you, you've skipped breakfast. So I stopped by my favorite breakfast deli and got you some. I hope you enjoy it. Sugar and cream is in the bag. Tell Elliot to stop pouting I got him a sandwich too._

_ Alex_

Olivia folded the letter and placed it in the inside pocket of her leather jacket. She opened the bag and was hit with the greatest aroma she had ever smelled. Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell alone was heavenly. She could only imagine what it would taste like.

"I take it you won't be eating this." Elliot said as he sat the bag on his desk.

"Nope and neither will you." Olivia said tossing a sandwich toward Elliot "She bought you a sandwich too."

Elliot's face lit up like a child at Christmas when he caught the sandwich. He had to give Alex props. She understood their "family" and tried her best to include everyone.

"So" Elliot said with a mouthful of food "Have you thought about telling her."

"I can't El, you know that. If I do she will run."

"Can I tell you something from an outsider point of view?"

"We both know if I say no you are going to tell me anyways. At some point I will be stuck in a car with you which you will use to tell me what you think."

"Alex has been interested in you for a while now." Elliot held his hand up to stop Olivia from interrupting him "Who does she always call when she have questions about a case. Who's desk does she always lean against. For the love of everything if she showed you any more leg she would have to take her skirt off. She touches you when there really is no need to. She leans closer saying she didn't hear what you said just to inhale your perfume. Before you think I am imaging things think again. I am a detective. I have watched you two play this song and dance for months."

"We are not playing a song and dance."

"Bull shit Liv you are. It's the same with you. You make up excuses to go to her office. How many times in the last month have you called for a warrant knowing damn good and well we didn't have enough evidence. At least five I can name off the top of my head. If you really wanted that warrant you would have been screaming in the phone at her. Instead I hear that's fine I will call with more evidence and hang up smiling. How long are you going to fight it? Olivia Benson give her, give you, and give the two of you a chance."

"When she decides she doesn't need some one like me what then?"

"I am willing to bet my life that that will never occur if you open up to her. If it does you have a squad room full of people who love you and I can promise no matter how hard they look they will never find her body."

Olivia had to laugh at that. "Just remember if this crashes and burns it's your fault. I would never have been in the position that I'm about to be in if I hadn't listened to you."

Elliot leaned back in his chair "So that means you are going to have dinner with her tonight and tell her the truth on everything. Not shut down."

Olivia rolled her eyes "Yes just keep your phone on because after I get rejected by her I am going to the Siren and getting plastered. I am going to need a ride home around two in the morning."

Elliot just smiled and nodded. He knew without a doubt there would be no call received from her tonight. If they played their cards right he would never be getting another call to pick her up after a date crashed and burned and she had too many. A part of him was going to miss that. A larger part though was happy for her. Happy that for once she had found the love she deserved.


	9. Dinner At Alex's

Elliot leaned on his desk with his chin in his hand staring at Olivia. He kept tapping his pen on the desk and sighing very loudly. Olivia was doing her best to ignore him but the more she tried the louder he got.

"Is there a particular reason why you are sighing and staring at me?" Olivia asked without ever looking up.

"Not really just wondering if you were planning to leave anytime soon. You don't want to be late."

"El, I don't think it's a good idea." Olivia said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I thought we settled this earlier?"

"We did but know I've had all day to think about it and I don't think I should. I don't know what she thinks of me but its got to better than the truth."

"Olivia get up and go. Give it a shot."

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. "Just remember to keep your phone on and you're paying the tab at Siren later."

"Deal." Elliot said knowing that he wouldn't be getting a call.

Olivia stood and grabbed her jacket. She was almost to the door when she heard a familiar booming voice behind her. The voice that only brought bad news when she was headed out the door.

"Olivia my office now." Captain Cragen hollered as he watched his detective start to leave.

Olivia turned and headed back toward the Captain's office glaring at Elliot as she passed him. He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what the captain wanted.

Cragen waited until Olivia was in the office and shut the door. He took a deep breath before saying what he needed to say. He had to make sure he phrased everything just right otherwise he knew she would bolt and run. Not from him but from Alex. She was good for her. He could tell that yesterday with the display of affection she showed.

"You and Alex?" He asked as he sat in his chair.

"Yes well no."

"Which is it detective?"

"We had one date on Saturday." Olivia exhaled. It was never good if the captain questioned who you were dating. "She has invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Is that where you were heading?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok. What we saw yesterday morning in the squad room."

Olivia looked at the captain and then understood why she was called in. This was the Captains way of saying never let that happen in my squad room again.

"Understood sir."

"Good. Now go and enjoy dinner."

Olivia nodded and quickly left. It was almost five thirty now and she was going to be late. She quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver Alex's address. She laid her head back and tried to imagine how to start the dreaded conversation. There was no easy way to put it.

Alex stood in front of the mirror and inspected what she was wearing. She had chosen her favorite pair of jeans with a gray pull over t-shirt. She looked anything but the multi million dollar heiress and power lawyer that she was. She looked like herself. The person she wanted everyone to see her as.

She walked back down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She had thought about putting candles on the table but something about Olivia told her she wasn't the candlelit dinner type of person. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read six o'clock. Olivia was suppose to be here. She reached for her phone thinking she missed a call when she was upstairs. There was no missed calls. A small part of her started to panic thinking that Liv had decided to back out. She was about to call the office when her phone vibrated. It was Olivia.

_Left work late. On my way now._

Alex smiled at the text and quickly replied

_Please be careful and I will see you when you get here._

_Need me to bring anything._

"_Just yourself"_

Olivia kept glancing at the last text. Just Yourself. You won't want me when I tell you about myself. Olivia thought to herself.

"Ma'am were here." The cabbie said pulling Olivia from her thoughts. She quickly paid the cabbie and stepped out of the cab. She stood there and stared at the building as she had on Saturday night. Even in the setting sun the building seemed to loom over her.

Olivia shook her head and headed in the building. As Olivia walked into the lobby of Alex's building, the doorman looked up and smiled. The doorman acknowledged her and motioned for her to go ahead. Olivia stepped on the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

Olivia took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Liv" Alex said as she opened the door and stepped back to allow Olivia to enter "Come in. Dinner just finished cooking."

"Thank you Alex" Olivia said as she passed by Alex.

Olivia stood in the living room and looked around she had been to nervous on Saturday to pay attention. Every inch of the apartment seemed to scream money. If she didn't know better she would say that she hired someone to decorate the apartment. It looked like a picture out of one of those decorating magazines.

"Would you like a beer with dinner or a glass of wine?"

"You have beer?"

"Yes I do. Which would you prefer?"

"Beer." Olivia answered as she followed Alex into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes please tell me about your day."

"You want to know about my day?"

"Yes."

"Ok let me start with saying thank you for breakfast. It was delicious. Most of our day was slow. No new cases which is a blessing and a curse. I think me and Elliot closed out about ten DD-5's today each. Fin and Munch hit a lead on that cheerleader rapist.

How was your day?"

"Prepared some opening and closing arguments for up coming trials. Field motions from defense attorneys and then came home."

"Alex what are we doing?"

"Making small talk till we sit down to eat. After dinner I figured we could snuggle down in front of my fireplace and play twenty questions."

Olivia laughed at Alex's nonchalant answer as if it was suppose to be totally obvious.

"It smells delicious. What is it?""Mushroom glazed pork chops with a side of rice." Alex's head shot up and turned quickly to face Olivia's "Is this ok? I didn't think to ask."

Olivia caressed Alex's cheek "It's fine beautiful. I usually only eat microwavable meals or what ever comes out of a fast food bag. So when I get a home cooked meal I take it."

"You need better eating habits. Cook at home some. Can you hand me the plates from the bar?"

Olivia reached over and handed the plates to Alex "With my schedule you eat when you can if you can. Why bother to cook? I'm cooking for just me and there is nothing more depressing than cooking for one."

Alex turned with a plate in each hand. "You could always come over here and have dinner with me." Said as she motioned for Olivia to follow her to the table.

Olivia watched Alex sashay to the table. If she can move her hips like that walking I'm in trouble in the bedroom Olivia thought to herself.

"If you are done imagining me naked, detective dinner is ready."

Olivia felt herself turn blood red and her mouth gaped open in shock. How did she always know what I'm thinking. Olivia asked herself as she regained her composure and walked to the table. She pulled a chair out for Alex and couldn't help but notice the brief expression of shock when she did so.

Dinner was fairly quite for several reasons. One because that had to be the best meal Olivia ever had. Second Olivia was starting to stress about the questions to come. And lastly because Olivia figured if she kept her mouth full of food she could avoid conversation. A trick she learned as a child.

When Alex stood to clear the table Olivia jumped up and took the plates from her grip.

"Alex you cooked I will do the dishes."

"Liv, you're a guest in my house. I will not have you cleaning up after us."

"Nonsense Alex go get the fire ready I will be in in a few." Olivia instructed as she turned and walked into the kitchen signaling that it was useless to argue.

"Since you are determined to do them will you grab two beers on your way back."

"Done" Olivia called back without ever looking over her shoulder.

Olivia scraped the dishes and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. She made sure the slow cooker was soaking and all the counters were wiped down. When there was nothing else to do she grabbed two beers from the fridge and took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for the question she was about to have to answer.


	10. Revealing the truth

Olivia stopped in the living room and looked around. There was no fire built in the fire place and no sign of Alex.

"Alex" Olivia called out.

"I'm in the room to your left."

Olivia turned and noticed the orange glow coming from the room and walked toward it. When she entered the room she stopped to survey her surroundings. The room was a dark contrast from the rest of the house. The couch had seen better day and the back looked like a cat had used it as a scratching post. The book cases paint was peeling and most books appeared to come from a second hand store. The lamps and desk looked as if they were picked up from the side of the road.

"Are you going to come sit by me or just stare at the room?" Alex asked looking at Olivia.

Olivia took one more look and walked toward Alex. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Alex was sitting on.

"What is that Alex?"

"What?"

"Whatever it is you're sitting on?"

"They are called gaming chairs. They are actually quite comfortable and I have found a way to plug my I pod in so when I'm in here reading I can listen to music."

Olivia handed Alex her beer and shook her head as she took the gaming chair next to Alex. She had to admit just when she thought she had Alex figured out she would do something that made her second guess her opinions.

"What is this room Alex? It looks like you went shopping at the Salvation Army." Not that was a bad thing but Olivia could never picture Alex in a Salvation Army shopping.

"Some of the furniture was bought at the Salvation Army other pieces I picked up at yard sales when I moved out on my own. Everything you see here is what I started out with."

"I'm sorry I thought you came from money. Why not have rooms to go to deliver all new stuff."

"Olivia" Alex said turning to face Olivia "I do have money and plenty of it but I don't let it run me. When I moved out on my own I wanted to prove that I could make it. I bought everything on my own and without the assistance of my trust fund."

Olivia just nodded to shocked at what Alex had just told her to form any words.

"Now you it's my turn to ask some questions." Alex informed Olivia while watching her out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but notice how tense and pale Olivia suddenly had became.

"Go ahead" Olivia said through clenched teeth before taking a long swig of her beer.

"How long have you been on the force and how many of those years have you spent with SVU?"

Olivia couldn't help but let her shock show "This is what you want to know?"

"This among other things so how long?"

"I have been with NYPD for eight years now and four of those have been with SVU."

"Did you chose SVU or did the brass chose it for you?"

"I chose it. Now it's my turn for questions."

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"If you are determined to make it off your ADA's salary then how do you afford this apartment?"

"I own it." Alex said matter of fact causing Olivia to choke on her beer.

"You own it?"

"Yes I do. I inherited it from my grandfather. He had four complexes' that was divided between his grandchildren. I figured I could move in here save some money till I can buy the house I want."

"Why do that? Alex you obviously have plenty of money so do it now."

"Because it's something I can do on my own. I don't have to rely upon my family's riches to do it."

"Makes sense. What did your family do to earn all this money?"

"My great grandfather started it with the steel business. When my grandfather inherited the business he expanded it to include real estate. My father inherited it about eight years ago and expanded it to include construction. My turn again. Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Mary Conner in the eleventh grade. Who was yours?"

"Serena Thompson in my junior year of law school."

"Who was the first woman you slept with?"

"Mary Conner. You?"

"Serena Thompson."

"Alex when did you come out to your parents and how did they take it?"

"A year after I started working as your ADA. Mom wasn't exactly thrilled about it because she had been planning my wedding since I was three but dad wants me happy."

Olivia felt a pang of jealously run through her. She would have given anything to have a mother who planned her wedding and a dad who just wanted her happy.

The change in Olivia didn't go unnoticed by Alex. Mentally she kicked herself for saying what she said. Both of them was relaxed and enjoying themselves and each other. On the other hand this was a chance for Alex to ask Liv about her family. The only question was did she really want to push Olivia that far so soon. She may regret it later but she decided to take the opening.

"How did your parents take it?"

"They took it ok."

"Define ok?"

"Alex will you please let it go."

Alex looked over at Olivia and smiled "Ok. I'm going to grab another one do you want one?" Alex asked as she walked toward the door.

Olivia always made sure she stopped at two drinks no matter what. She was so afraid that if she ever let loose she would become the alcoholic her mother was. Normally she would have said no but she knew she needed the liquid courage to tell Alex what she deserved. The truth.

"Please."

Alex walked into the kitchen forming a plan in her mind about how to get Olivia to open up without running. The only thought that crossed her mind was to tie her down. Granted she had wanted to tie Olivia down since she met her. But that was to her bed while she did some things that would make a sailor blush with shame. If she couldn't tie her down she could pin her. Which is what she decided to do as she walked back into her den.

"Here you go." Alex said handing Olivia a fresh cold beer.

"Thank you."

Alex reached down and tousled Olivia's hair "Your welcome." She walked to her gaming chair and pulled it closer to Olivia's. She figured if she acted like she wanted to sit closer it might throw Olivia off long enough for her to go through with her plan. Then she saw her opportunity when Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair.

Olivia's eyes shot open when she felt the weight pressing on her. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she realized Alex was inches from her face.

"Hi."

Olivia visibly swallowed "Hello."

"I have told you about my parents now tell me about yours." Alex whispered against Olivia's ear.

"Alex please let it go."

"Why" Alex asked as she slowly kissed her way down Olivia's chin nipping in spots.

"Because you don't know what you're asking."

"I want to know." Alex whispered against Olivia's neck before gently biting down.

"No you don't." Olivia said as she grabbed Alex's wrist and tried to push her up off her amazed at the amount of strength Alex had.

"What is so bad about me knowing your history Olivia?"

"Because once you know you will hate me and be scared of me. Right now I like the fact that you are interested in me and want to spend time with me. I really don't want to ruin that."

"Olivia nothing you have to tell me will change about how I feel about you."

"You say that now."

"I mean it so please share with me. Will you do that? Do you trust me enough as a colleague and future lover to share it with me?"

Why did she say that? Olivia thought to herself. Do I trust her? After thinking for a few minutes she realized she did. She trusted her as she did Elliot. Something that never happened with anyone outside the squad. True technically Alex was part of the squad but she wasn't "family" per se. She knew what lengths the guys would go for her but not Alex. She had no clue where Alex drew the line. If Alex drew a line? There was only one way to find out. That was to take Elliot's advice and pray it didn't end her up in hot water like it usually did.

"Fine you want to know. Here it is. My mother was a senior in college when she was raped. Abortion was not an option so nine months later I was born. Why she chose to keep me I'll never know. She became an alcoholic because she couldn't stand the sight of me. At sixteen she came after me and I kicked my mother so hard I was afraid I had killed her. I called someone named Simone Bryce and she helped me escape. I put myself through college and then joined the academy. The first opening I saw in SVU I requested a transfer and was approved. This is my way of getting justice for my mother. Her rapist was never caught. Half my genes is a violent rapist and the other half is an alcoholic. So when I say I am damaged goods and you deserve better I mean it. Do yourself a favor and find you someone who has something to offer you. Someone who doesn't run the risk of becoming drunk or god forbid rape you one night when she can't control her urges anymore."

Olivia exhaled and hung her head. She didn't want Alex to see the lonely tear that fell down her cheek. She certainly didn't want to see the horror and rejection that she knew was waiting for her in Alex's eyes.


	11. Alex's Reaction

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. Apparently working 80 hours in one week delays writing and posting. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and that it was worth the wait. As always reviews are welcomed.**

Alex knew that if she leaned back or shifted in her position Olivia would take it as rejection. She also knew that she had to word her response perfectly along with the pitch in her voice. Otherwise Olivia would take it as rejection as well.

"Olivia I want you to listen to me and listen closely." Alex said as she ran her hands through Olivia's hair. She loved the feel of her fingers through Olivia's hair.

"Please relax. Olivia if you have more than one or two drinks you are not an alcoholic and most certainly you are not your mother. If for some reason years down the road you do become an alcoholic it is not because of your mother. It is because of your job."

"You don't know that Alex."

"Yes I do. Look at Captain Cragen. He is a recovering alcoholic and neither of his parents were alcoholics. It had nothing to do with his genes but his job. Olivia you know as well as I do that police officers have the highest alcoholic rates in the country. What you see and hear on a daily basis no one ever should. But someone has to do it but in turn there is a price to pay. Alcoholism is just one of them."

Olivia stared at Alex shocked. She had yet made an attempt to run or told her to leave. She couldn't argue with her statement on the alcoholism in law enforcement. Every year she had to sit through a class that cover that along with the high suicide rates because of what they saw.

"My father was a rapist. I have his blood running through me. What if one day I can no longer control that part of me?"

"Olivia I want you to listen to me and listen very closely to what I have to say." Alex said waiting for Olivia's eyes to meet hers. When she was sure Olivia was paying attention she continued with her speech.

"I have never nor will I ever feel as if you will hurt me. I know without a doubt and with every fiber of my being that you will do everything in your power to protect. That no matter what when I say stop you will stop and never force yourself on me."

"Damn it Alex you can't be sure. You know as well as I do that there had been studies that shows how the "violent gene" is passed down. That no matter how hard one tries that it can't be avoided or prevented from erupting."

"That's bull shit and you know it Olivia Benson. You will never hurt me."

"There's no way you can know that Alex."

"Yes there is. Do you remember when you lost it with the suspect? You grabbed him and slung him across the room and into the wall. Before anyone could run in there and stop you, you began kicking him."

Olivia remembered the incident well. She had been given two weeks suspension without pay. In agreement for the scum bag not to sue her or the department he got to walk. She had hated herself for months for letting a suspect walk.

"My point Alex I lost my temper I lost control."

"True but I was the first to reach you and when I grabbed you to pull you off the suspect what did you do?"

"I turned ready to hit you."

Alex smiled at Olivia as she remembered the incident herself. How she took off in the interrogation room to stop Olivia. How Elliot and Cragen had yelled at her to stop. Not to get close to Olivia. How when she grabbed her Olivia had spun with fist drawn ready to swing but stopped. In truth there was a small part of Alex that was terrified that Olivia would hit her. That was until their eyes connected and Alex saw the fight leave Olivia and she relax before she ran out of the room. That was when she knew that no matter how hard she fought it she was in love with the detective.

"You didn't. Why?"

"Because it was you Alex. I would never hurt you."

Alex remained silent after Olivia's admission giving her a chance to realize what she said.

Olivia's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. She would never hurt Alex. She knew it was true. She remembered how she felt the day Alex had grabbed her. She had spun ready to fight who was stopping her until her eyes had met Alex's. At that moment every ounce of fight she had left in her seemed to vanish instantly. It scared her immensely; Elliot couldn't even calm her that quickly. She had ran from the room partly because she was ashamed for losing her temper but mostly because she knew then that she was falling for the attorney.

"That's right baby." Alex whispered as she closed what little space was left between them "You will never hurt me. Never."

Alex's mouth came crashing down on hers. It was rough, demanding and full of uncontrolled passion.

Alex bit Olivia's lower lip and then sucked on it gently eliciting a moan and gaining the entrance she wanted and needed. She traced Olivia's teeth with her tongue before they began dueling for domination. Alex grabbed Olivia's tongue with her teeth and pulled gently before sucking on it slightly.

Olivia snaked her arms around Alex pulling her even closer. In a skilled movement she rolled them off the chair onto the floor. Alex leaned her head back and started laughing at the action. Olivia took that opportunity to lavish Alex's neck from her collar bone to her neck with kisses. When she reached Alex's ear she gently bit the earlobe eliciting a moan from deep within Alex. Then she leaned down and with a menacing growl she whispered into Alex's ear.

"I am dangerous Alex. Too dangerous for someone like you who deserve the best of everything. I will hurt you"

Alex's eyes shot open when Olivia whispered into her ear. She shivered from fear. Not fear of Olivia hurting her but leaving her. She instantly wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and locked her ankles together. She did the same with her arms before rolling a shocked detective over on her back. She leaned down and pinned Olivia's arms above her head and couldn't help but smirk when Olivia hips bucked as a reflex.

"I happen to love dangerous women detective so you are just what I need and want."

Alex responded as she ever so lightly raked her nails down the extent of Olivia's arms causing goose bumps to become visible. When she reached the buttons on Olivia's shirt she glanced up at her. The approval she needed was extremely evident. Olivia's eyes was almost black with desire.

She slowly unbuttoned each button of Olivia's shirt and then opened it to exposed extremely toned and tan stomach. She ran her hands over the stomach watching the muscles ripple under her touch. She loved how Olivia's body reacted to her touch.

Olivia was trying her hardest to keep he breathing under control but was failing miserable. She was sure the second Alex had started unbuttoning her shirt she had died and gone to heaven.

Olivia reached up and tugged at the hem of Alex's shirt. Lifting it to reveal a toned stomach. She brushed her hand along Alex's stomach and ran a finger along the waistband of Alex's pants. Laughing when she heard the sharp intake of air.

Alex was unable to keep focus on Olivia when she started touching her. It took all she had not to moan loud and start begging Olivia to touch her more intimately. She had already pushed Olivia too far tonight she didn't want to push her luck. Little did she know Olivia had other things in mind.


	12. Spending the Night

Olivia grasped Alex and gently rolled her back over on her back so she was hovering over her. She claimed Alex's mouth with possessiveness that even shocked her.

"You have to promise me something." Olivia said as she trailed feather like kisses down her neck an onto her Alex's chest.

"Anything" Alex moaned out.

"You won't regret me or this in the morning."

The vulnerability in Olivia's voice tore at Alex's heart. She reached down and grabbed Olivia pulling her up till she was looking her in the eye.

"I will never regret you, us, tonight, or any other time with you." Even as Alex spoke the words she saw the questioning and uncertainty in Olivia's eyes. She raised her head and whispered into Olivia's ear

"I want you. I have wanted you for a while. I will never stop wanting you."

Those words broke all of Olivia's restraints and reserve. She bit Alex's neck and then sucked it gently to sooth the pain. She knew she had just marked Alex for all to see. She trailed kisses down until she reached Alex's breasts. It amazed her at how they fit in her hand as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that was finally pieced together.

Alex arched into Olivia's touch. She wanted more but was unsure if Olivia would be willing to give her more. At least at this moment.

"You're so beautiful Alex." Olivia whispered before taking a hardened nipple in her mouth. She nipped it gently and then lavished it with her tongue. Then repeated the same movements with the other breast. She shook with need when she heard Alex moan. She had never been with anyone as responsive to her touch as Alex was.

"Olivia…" Alex moaned out as she tangled her hands in Olivia's hair. She was torn between pulling Olivia back up for a kiss or pushing her down to where her body was aching for her to be.

Olivia answered Alex's dilemma when she brought herself back up to look in Alex's face. She stared into the blue eyes that were clouded with desire.

"Alex I want you. So bad baby! The ball is in your court. Yes or no?"

Alex's heart skipped a beat when she heard that Olivia wanted her. How could she have ever gotten so lucky to have someone like Olivia want her? She pulled Olivia to her and kissed her with all she had. When she broke the kiss she looked into chocolate brown eyes that stole her heart within minutes of looking into them years ago.

"Please stay." Alex whispered.

Olivia groaned at the full meaning behind those two simple words. She had just been given the greatest gift Alex could have ever given her. Herself. One that she would treasure for the rest of her life.

Olivia slowly unbuttoned Alex's pants and slid them off her never breaking eye contact. Olivia rocked back on her heels and stared at the golden beauty that was naked silently begging to be touched beneath her. Olivia began laying feather light kisses on Alex's left leg. She made sure there was not an inch of skin that was overlooked. She stopped just shy of Alex's curls taking time to inhale the scent of Alex's arousal. She then repeated the same on Alex's right leg again stopping to inhale the scent of Alex's arousal. In that short period of time Olivia had came to the conclusion that Alex's scent was the most intoxicating scent ever.

Alex loved and hated the torture Olivia was putting her through. No lover before had paid her body the attention that Olivia was. It was as if her satisfaction was more important than her own. That only made her fall for the detective even more. She ran her nails up Olivia's and then tangled them in her hair before pulling Olivia back up her body. The electricity that shot through her body when she felt Olivia's body glide up hers. Her hips bucking for a more intimate touch.

"Liv" Alex choked out

"Yes beautiful." Olivia whispered against her lips.

Alex reached up and pulled Olivia to her kissing her. She moaned into Olivia's mouth when she felt Olivia stretch her entrance and enter her with two fingers. Alex's hips bucked up to meet Olivia's thrusts.

Olivia was in awe at the blonde beauty beneath her. She would have never pictured Alex as a submission lover much less one who would beg and plead for more. She had always seen her as the controlled ADA and had assumed she was the same way in the bed. She was amazed that she wasn't farther from the truth.

Alex's climax came crashing down on her in waves and intense. The most intense she had ever had. She arched her back off the floor and clawed her nails into Olivia's back as she screamed her name.

Olivia hissed at the pain of the nails going in her back. She pulled Alex close to her and held her tight while she recovered from her orgasm. She gently kissed Alex's forehead as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You are amazing." Alex whispered when she finally caught her breath.

"Not as amazing as you" Olivia whispered back as she pulled Alex closer to her and settled next to her. They laid there in silence just enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other. Both amazed at how their bodies seemed to fit together.

Olivia woke cold and her left arm numb. They had fallen asleep on the floor of the den and now the fire had died out. Before trying to get up Olivia took a minute to stare at the blonde asleep next to her as the events from the night replayed in her mind. She had no clue what she did to deserve someone as wonderful as Alex. Whatever it was she was thankful for this night. Even if it could only be for one night.

Olivia started to slide her arm out from underneath Alex's head. She was careful to make sure Alex didn't hit her head. Just as she started to roll away from Alex an arm covered her body pulling her back to Alex.

"Stay detective." Alex mumbled half awake and half asleep.

"Alex…" Olivia started to say but was interrupted.

"Stay"

"Can we at least move to a bed with some covers. I'm a little cold."

"Promise me you won't leave as soon as I'm in the bed." Alex whispered as she struggled to stand up.

Olivia stood quickly and helped Alex to her feet. Olivia searched for her pants and grabbed her cell phone out of the pocket. She could promise to stay till sunrise but that was dependent upon the criminals in the city.

"I will stay Alex. Let's get you to the bed. You're shivering."

"If someone hadn't moved I wouldn't be cold or awake." Alex said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and guided her through the living room and up the stairs. As they neared the door she held Olivia's hands even tighter. Even though they were both naked Alex feared that Olivia would have doubts and make a run for it. She knew that no matter how much she promised her that Olivia would believe that Alex would regret what had happened in the morning. The only way to reassure Olivia would be to make sure she was there in the morning.

Alex pulled the covers back and slid in the bed motioning for Olivia to do the same. She slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding when she felt Olivia slide in next to her. She grabbed Olivia's hand and wrapped it tight around her body. Alex smiled when she felt Olivia's body relax and her breathing become even. The last thought that went through Alex's head before sleep overtook her was this was where she was meant too be and where she wanted to stay until the day she died. In Olivia arms.


	13. Waking up Together

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I love the fact that so many are reading this story. I am so sorry about the delay but in my line of work I never know how slow or busy I will be. Unfortunately these past few weeks have been very hectic. Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone loves it as much as all the previous chapters. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia groaned when the sunlight filtered through the curtains. She was sleeping so good the last thing she wanted was to get up and start another day of hearing how people could be so cruel to one another. She glanced down at the sleeping beauty in her arms and was still amazed at what had happened. She had revealed her past and Alex never flinched. She didn't cower from her and didn't demand her to leave. Hell they had even made love. Never once did Alex act as if she was scared or terrified of her when they made love. Even when she had attempted to sneak out, giving Alex a chance to bow out gracefully, Alex wanted her to stay. Now it was morning and if there was one thing she knew was that everything changed in the dawn of a new day.

Olivia skillfully removed herself from Alex's arms and stood. She held her breath once she was out of the bed. If there was one thing she learned during the night was that it seemed as if Alex was connected to her. Every time she moved Alex would wake up and ask her to stay. In a way it was sweet but at the same time extremely scary. She had always had lovers who never woke when she tried to leave in the middle of the night.

Alex was different. She mirrored Olivia's moves all night.

Olivia gently laid a kiss on Alex's head and headed for the bedroom door. She had just enough time to get home shower, change, and get to work before she was late.

Alex woke up when she felt Olivia trying to get out of bed. She had thought about stopping her but realized the sun was shining through the window and knew she had to leave to get ready for work. She waited until Olivia was at the door before saying anything. She had two reasons behind this. One because she absolutely loved looking at Olivia's tone and sculpted body as she was walking to the door. Two was she wanted to see if Olivia would leave the room without saying something to her. When she realized that she was leaving was when she decided to speak up.

"I know I have asked this before but do you always try to leave when the sun comes up?"

Olivia turned slowly scared of what she may see in Alex's face. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the relaxed look on Alex's face.

"I was trying to let you sleep."

Alex laughed "I feel déjà vu here."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh with her "I agree."

"So why were you sneaking out?"

Olivia exhaled "I was umm…allowing you a chance to bow out gracefully."

"And why pray tell do I need a chance to bow out gracefully?"

Olivia darted her eyes around the room. "Look Alex I know everything changes in the light of a new day."

"I would like to know what has changed since last night. What has changed in the light of this morning?"

"I dropped a bomb on you last night Alex. We had a few drinks that usually…"

Alex cut Olivia off "Shut it. Nothing has changed from last night to this morning. It was not a bomb as you call it. You told me about yourself and your family. I personally don't see where I'm supposed to be so disgusted and distraught about what you said."

"What didn't you get Alex? The alcoholic or rapists part."

"Oh I heard all and understood all. I don't give a damn. I am not the least bit worried or sacred."

Olivia slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You're serious."

Alex leaned forward and caressed Olivia's cheek before slowly, passionately, and thoroughly kissing Olivia.

"I am Olivia. I only care about the person you have become."

"Answer me something Alex."

"Sure"

"How did I get so lucky to have a shot with you?"

"I'm the lucky one Liv."

"You are so wrong. God knows I have never done anything to deserve a woman like you."

"Olivia I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You deserve so much. You give yourself completely to the victims and the job. If anybody deserves to have someone at home waiting on them. Taking the stress of the day away. It is you."

Olivia felt tears forming in her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"Do you want to be that person?" Olivia choked out almost terrified of the answer.

"I do when you are willing to let me all the way in."

"How much more do you want?"

"Olivia I want what you're willing to give. I'm not going to ask or demand for more than that. I will tell you this I want more than a few dates and a booty call here and there."

"I'm not good with relationships Alex."

"I'm not asking you to be good or great at it. I'm asking you to take it day by day."

I tend to run when people get to close."

"Run then."

"You're ok with that." Olivia asked shocked

"Yeah because I am going to give you a day or two and then I will chase after you."

Olivia shook her head "So let me get this straight. You want to give me, the daughter of an alcoholic and a rapist, a chance. Me, a civil servant, a chance. You are perfectly fine if I try to run from you and you are willing to take what I can give. Never ask for more?"

"Correct. So are you game detective or have I just bared my heart to the one woman I care deeply about for nothing."

Olivia couldn't believe her luck. At some point the stars had turned in her favor. Here she was sitting on the bed of a woman that was only asking for what she could give her. She wasn't asking for the promise of forever or demanding that she be home by five. Olivia looked up at Alex with a predatory look in her eyes. She quickly pinned Alex to the bed by straddling her.

"So you want whatever I'm willing to give and never more?"

Alex ran her nails up Olivia's back and smiled when she heard Olivia's sharp intake of air "That's all."

Olivia lowered her head till her lips were barely touching Alex's. She hovered there for what seemed like eternity before giving the answer that she knew would change her life forever.

"I'm game Alex."


	14. Running

Elliot looked up when he heard the familiar clicking of heels. Instead of the normal steady secure clicking that was always a signal that Alex was entering the squad he heard the quick, scared, unsure clicking. He looked up when he heard the door shut and saw the terror that crossed Alex's face when she looked at Olivia's desk. He jumped up and walked to her.

"Relax Alex. She is ok just a little bruised and scared. Not that she would admit any of that to us."

"Why didn't you tell me that on the phone? I rushed over here assuming the worse because of how vague you were." Alex growled out through clenched teeth. She was trying her hardest to fight back the tears forming in her eyes but was failing miserably.

"I'm sorry. You didn't exactly give me time to explain. As soon as I said Olivia was injured you hung up on me."

"I'm sorry too. I should have given you time to explain it's just that since last time…"

"I know" Elliot said interrupting Alex "Why don't you go on upstairs and see her. You and I both know you will not be satisfied until you do."

Alex nodded as she headed for the stairs. She tried her best to reign in her emotions before she reached the crib. She had learned almost a month ago that letting Olivia see her upset after she was injured would trigger an argument.

"Liv, Liv? Where are you?"

Olivia shook her head and made a mental note to kill her partner the first chance she got. She had given him firm instructions not to call Alex.

"I'm lying on my cot and I'm fine. Please just go back to work. I will call you later."

Alex walked in and saw Olivia stretched out on the bed. The same bed that they shared almost four months ago. The bed that led to their somewhat unconventional relationship.

"Honey let me see." Alex whispered softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Olivia rolled over and her heart broke into pieces when she saw the worry and concern in Alex's eyes. These were the times that made her feel the worst. When she knew without a doubt in her mind that Alex deserved someone better. Someone who she knew would be home at night to protect her. Not one that she had to worry if the next call would be telling her she was killed in the line of duty.

"Alex I am fine. Please stop worrying."

Alex reached out and gently touched Olivia's right cheek that was starting to bruise and swell.

"I had to see for myself."

Olivia sat up and carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed so not to hit Alex.

"Are you going to have to come and see me when you receive the call that I was killed to Alex? You have to stop running over here every time I'm injured. This is why I told Elliot not to call you."

Alex stood and looked down at Olivia "For the record yes I will see your body when they say you have been killed. Someone has to identify the body. Elliot called me because he would prefer to skip out on the ass chewing he received when he failed to call me the last time. Yes I will come over and check you personally no matter what I'm told over the phone. You mine as well get use to that fact."

Olivia stood and headed for the door. She felt as if everything was closing in and she had to get out of the room.

"This is why Alex I have told you repeatedly to find someone else. Someone who you don't have to worry about that when the phone rings it's the call. Someone who can give you what you deserve."

Alex followed behind Olivia "Last time I checked I have someone who gives me what I want. I knew the dangers of your job coming into this relationship so don't try that shit with me either."

Olivia spun on her heels and faced Alex "How about trying this on then. WE ARE DONE. Now go and find someone else." Olivia turned back around and headed down the stairs. She jerked her jacket off the back of her chair giving Elliot a glare meant to kill before rushing out the door.

Elliot watched his partner storm from the room and shook his head. Alex was the best thing that ever happened to her and her she was leaving her. A decision she would probably regret in the morning.

Elliot stood and walked to Alex. He couldn't help but notice that her ice princess's face as they called it was in place, probably to hide the pain she was feeling. He felt bad for her. Any fool could see she was head over heels in love with Olivia. Unfortunately for Alex his partner was apparently oblivious to that fact.

"Alex I'm sure if you give her time to cool down she will take back everything. Please don't take her at her word right now."

Alex looked up at Elliot and smiled "I know Elliot. I will give her two days and then go after her."

"You what?" Elliot asked confused.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the look on Elliot's face "Come on let me buy you a cup of coffee and I will explain it to you."

"Yes ma'am" Elliot said as he grabbed his jacket and followed Alex out of the precinct.

Ten minutes later they were seated at a booth in the back of the café around the corner from the department. Alex waited until the waitress came over and took their orders before explaining to Elliot the agreement they have.

"It all started back on the night well actually the morning I was able to convince Olivia to give this relationship a chance. She was coming up with every reason in the book not to date and see where we could go. I told her I only wanted what she was willing to give and nothing more."

"You want more don't you?"

Alex smiled "I do. Now let me finish. "

"Sorry"

"Thank you. Back to that morning. One of the reasons she gave was that she tends to run when people start getting close. I told her to run if she felt like it. I would give her a day or two then chase after her. So far it's worked for us."

"So what tomorrow you're going to show up on her door step and talk it out?"

"Actually I might give her two days this time. She's never yelled at me before she ran."

"If it works for you two don't change it. Now can I ask you a question?"

"That was a question detective."

"Funny counselor. So can I get personal?"

"Go ahead." Alex said with a smile already knowing what he was wanting to know.

"How much more do you want?"

"What?"

"I want to know how much more you want from Olivia." Elliot said as he leaned forward and leveled a glare that he reserved for the suspect he grilled in interrogations rooms.

Alex met Elliot's glare and never flinched "I love her Elliot. I want forever with her. I want a house with a white picket fence and little Olivia's and Alex's running around the yard. I want to be woken up in the middle of the night by her cell phone because she's being called out."

"But you're not going to tell her are you?"

Alex hung her head "I can't El. If I do then I'm afraid I'll lose her forever. If she runs from that I may never be able to catch her."

The look in Alex's eyes before she hung her head and the sound in her voice broke Elliot's heart. He loved his partner to death but there were times he could really kill her. This was one of those times.

"Alex talk to her about it. Tell her how you feel."

"And lose her for good. NO way. I would rather have what we have now than nothing at all."

"Listen take these next few days that you're letting her *run* and think about it. She may shock you with her response."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she loves you Alex."


	15. Chasing Olivia

Alex slowly walked to Olivia's door unsure if whether or not Olivia would welcome her. These past two days had been different than the other times that Olivia had tried to *run* from her. Olivia would usually talk to her or at least smile at her when she saw her. She had done none of those things. In fact it seemed as if she had done everything she could to avoid Alex. Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door while saying a private prayer that Olivia would welcome her.

Olivia was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. when someone started knocking on her door. She sat there silently drinking her beer hoping if she ignored them they would go away. After about the sixth time they knocked she realized they were not going to go away until she answered. She threw the blanket that was covering her legs off her and slammed her beer bottle on the table as she stood up. She peeked through the peep hole and saw that it was Alex. Once she saw it was Alex she had considered to continue to ignore the knocking but she knew better. Alex may not be a lot of things but one thing she was for sure was insistent.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked as she slung the door open.

"It's been two days so I'm here to stop you from running. Can I come in?"

"Alex I told you we were through. Now please leave."

Alex stood her ground "I'm not leaving Olivia. Do you want to have this discussion where all your neighbors can hear or in the privacy of your apartment."

Olivia stepped back to allow Alex to enter. She did a sharp intake of air when she felt Alex brush by here. Her body suddenly felt as if it was on fire.

Alex heart sped up when she heard Olivia's intake of air. She knew what type of effect she had on Olivia when she touched her outside their jobs. Unless Olivia's cell phone went off they would always wind up in bed making love. She had made sure tonight there would be no phone calls.

"What part of we are done did you not get?" Olivia asked as she went into the kitchen and grabbed Alex a beer.

"I would say the done part" Alex said as she took a long swig of her beer.

"I know when we started dating you agreed to give me a day or two when I felt as if everything was closing in. This is not one of those times."

"Ok" Alex said as she kicked off her shoes and propped them on Olivia's coffee table and began to watch T.V.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked confused.

"I am going to sit here and watch T.V. with you until you're ready to talk."

Olivia sat there and stared at the blonde beauty that she had fallen in love with. It was moments like this that made her fall even more in love with her if it was possible. Alex was willing to sit there and watch T.V. with her until she was ready to open up. She knew Alex hoped it would be tonight but she also knew Alex well enough that she wouldn't push the issue. If Olivia wanted to sit quietly they would. Alex coming over and staying was her way of saying I'm here to stop you from running.

After about an hour Olivia couldn't stand the silence anymore. Times like these it felt like Alex was silently interrogating her even though she never glanced in her direction. It was like Olivia could hear Alex's thoughts.

"He threatened you well actually he promised to kill everyone I care about. If I'm not with you you're safe. The best thing you can do is leave here tonight and never look back. At least that way I will know you will always be safe."

Alex leaned forward and sat her beer bottle on the table before turning to face Olivia.

"Olivia you cannot use that as your reasoning. You know just about every inmate or suspect you come in counter with will threaten you or the people you love. It's something we deal with on a daily basis and we will deal with until the day we die. You walking out on me now will not keep me safe. I appreciate the notion but you know as well as I do it's a moot point."

Straightening herself out on the couch Alex leaned forward and pulled Olivia to her before leaning back against the arm. She felt Olivia tense up as she laid her head on Alex's chest.

"Please relax Olivia. How many times have you been in the court room and the defense has said I'm dead and they'll kill me?"

Olivia smiled as she inhaled Alex's scent a mixture of lavender and Light Blue perfume by Dolche and Gabbana "Too many to count."

Alex ran her hands through Olivia hair noticing that it was time for a trim. Not that she would mind if Olivia grew it out. She looked stunning with her hair grown out but there was something about her hair being short that just did things for Alex. Not to mention that the short hair went perfectly with the bad ass cop persona she put on. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she wondered what the guys would say if they saw her soft side she showed only to her.

"I'm not saying we can't be together because of them, am I?"

"They threaten you not the person you love though Alex. There is a difference."

Alex felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Olivia admit she loved her. They may not have been said directly to her and it would be a while before they were but they were said. Alex leaned down and kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"I know baby."

Alex laid there holding Olivia allowing her hands to roam over her body. No matter how many times she touched Olivia she was amazed at the feel of her body and at how Olivia responded to her slightest touch. She knew Olivia was relaxed and done running when she heard her give a slight moan as she rubbed her hand over Olivia's abs. Alex took a deep breath and decided to take a chance and ask for more.

"Liv I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure baby." Olivia said as she raised her head to look at Alex. "What is it?"

Alex's breath hitched when she saw the look of love and happiness that was showing in Olivia's eyes.

"I know when we started dating I said I would only take what you were willing to give but I want more."

Olivia closed her eyes. Part of her was elated that Alex wanted more but part of her was dreading what Alex was about to say. She had no idea how she would handle losing Alex.

"What more do you want?"

Alex took a deep breath before continuing. She was at a sink or swim crossroad of their relationship

"Please move in with me?"

Olivia sat up quickly and faced Alex. "Move in with you? Alex I don't think that would work."

Alex felt her heart breaking "Why not?"

"Alex I told you when we started dating I'm the type of person who runs and I need my space. Moving in with you sounds great but…"

"But nothing." Alex said interrupting Olivia "Just listen to what I have to say and then think about it. Please?" She pleaded with her.

"Fine I will."

"My apartment is big enough for you to have your space. I have a second den area that you can have. Turn it into whatever you want. Besides my bedroom I have four other rooms upstairs. One is my office and one I would like to keep as a guest room. The other two you can have. They are furthest away from my room so you will have your privacy for when you want to *run* or need space. If it becomes too much the apartment below me is empty. Since I own the building it can stay like that and you can have it."

"Alex I can't afford an apartment in your building and I'm not looking for handouts."

"Detective I'm not offering hand outs. What I'm offering is" Alex stopped and stared at Olivia a minute before continuing her voice was shaky and unsure when she spoke "What I'm offering is a commitment with no strings. I just want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up there on a daily basis. Everything else stands. I'll only take what you're willing to give."

Olivia looked at Alex with tear filled eyes. She reached out and caressed Alex's check. Alex felt her world was crashing down around her.

"Alex, I don't want a commitment" Olivia said

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil for the cliff hanger. Sorry. As always reviews are welcomed**


	16. A Chance

**A/N: Since everybody had asked and begged so nicely for teh new chapter I am posting it early. I'm sorry I was evil and left it at a cliff hanger (Yeah not really). I hope this chapter more than makes up for the last chapter.**

* * *

Alex unable to keep her emotions under control any longer looked away. There was no way Alex would be able to maintain eye contact or any of the court room demeanor she portrayed daily as Olivia crushed her hopes and dreams.

Alex stood and started to brush imaginary wrinkles from her jeans. She knew this day would come but deep down she had prayed that she would be able to change Olivia. Only in that aspect though. Some people were meant to stay wild and free like a mustang and Olivia was one of those peoples.

"It's getting late and I need to be heading home." Alex said as she walked toward the door. She was reaching for her jacket when she felt a strong hand pull it from her grasp and throw it to the side. Before she could say anything Olivia had spun her around and pinned her against the door. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced when Olivia's lips came crashing down on her.

Olivia had sat on the couch shocked when Alex abruptly stood stating she had to be getting home. It took her a minute to completely grasp what was going on. Alex had not given her time to finish what she was going to say. Olivia had called her name a few times but anybody could see she was acting on auto pilot. She had jumped to her feet and made it to Alex just as she grabbed her coat. She jerked the coat from Alex's hand and threw it somewhere to the side. She spun Alex around and pinned her to the door. A little rough than what she had wanted but if something told her when Alex walked out the door she wouldn't look back.

She had every intention to tell Alex to stay but when Alex opened her mouth she had an undying urge to claim her. And claim her Olivia did.

There was nothing sweet and loving about this kiss. It was about total dominance. Olivia not waiting for permission plunged her tongue in to Alex's mouth. They dueled for control briefly until Alex surrendered to Olivia. Their tongues began to dance a dance that they had become all too familiar with in the last few months.

Olivia broke the kiss when oxygen became an absolute necessity. She began laying feather light kiss up her neck to Alex's ear. She bit the earlobe gently before whispering in Alex's ear.

"I said I don't want a commitment"

Olivia continued the continued her assault on Alex making her way to her other ear. When she felt the fight leave Alex she lessened her grip on her wrists. When she reached her other earlobe she again bit the earlobe gently before whispering into Alex's ear.

"Not like your offering."

Olivia pulled back and stared at Alex's face. She watched as an array of emotions crossed her face. They went from hurt to understanding to shock as everything registered.

With blue eyes full of hope but scared to voice the words Alex looked into Olivia's sea of brown. The reassuring smile that crossed Olivia's face gave Alex the courage she needed to ask the question she was dreading.

"What type of commitment do you want?"

Olivia cupped Alex's face with both hands and wiped away the tears that was falling freely now.

"The type you want but you're scared to ask for. Now ask me for it"

Alex looked at Olivia wide eyed. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was nervous and scared of the outcome despite the look on Olivia's face.

"Olivia move in with me. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up there. I want to be woken up in the middle of the night by your cell phone because you're being called out to a scene. I want us to talk about a future and when we get to that point I want to discuss kids. Do you want that?"

Olivia searched Alex's eyes before leaning in and slowly kissing her. This kiss was different from the one earlier. It was different from all other kisses they had shared. It was slow, passionate, and full of love. Olivia made sure when she broke the kiss there was no room for doubt on how she felt for Alex.

"I do Alex." Olivia whispered against Alex's lips as she rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Really?" Alex almost sobbed out

"Yes. Alex, you get me like no one else has. You know when I need space and when to close in on me. When I walk through the door you know if I want to talk or not. If I don't you're happy just to watch a movie, play a game, or just go to the other room till I'm willing to open up. You never push for more information than I want to share. I have never had someone who understands me as well as you do."

The dam of emotions that Alex had been holding in finally broke when Olivia finished speaking. She threw her arms around Olivia's neck and buried her head in the crook of her shoulder.

Olivia smiled and held Alex close and as tightly as she could. It wasn't until she felt tears soak her shirt she realized Alex was crying.

"Hey babe you ok?"

Alex kissed in the inside of Olivia's neck

"I love you." Alex said regretting the words as soon as she said them.

Olivia tensed up when she heard Alex's declaration of love. She couldn't believe someone with her past was lucky enough to be loved by someone like Alex. She pushed Alex far enough back so that she could look in her eyes.

"I know baby." Olivia took a deep breath and took the chance she swore she would never take "I love you too."

Olivia lifted Alex into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. She laid her gently on the bed before slowly undressing her. She removed all her clothing before joining her partner on the bed. Olivia traced the outline of Alex's breasts before trailing her finger up her chest to her chin.

Olivia traced Alex's chin with her thumb noticing how it was slight bruised from earlier.

"Sorry I was so rough with you."

Alex pulled Olivia down to her and kissed her "its fine."

"I bruised you." Olivia said as she laid a gently kiss on the spot.

Alex moaned at the contact. One kiss from Olivia and she was more than willing and able. She flat out ached for Olivia.

Olivia laughed out loud when Alex grabbed her hand and placed it on her breast.

"Don't beat around the bush counselor." Olivia husked out as she ran her thumb over a taut nipple that was begging for attention.

Alex was about to respond to Olivia's comment when Olivia took her nipple in her mouth making her forget anything but Olivia and how she made her feel.

Olivia took the nipple in her mouth gently biting it with her teeth. She felt the flood of wetness that hit her when Alex moaned and arched into her. Olivia began sucking on the nipple. Sometimes gently. Other times rough. Always soothing the pain away with her tongue.

Olivia trailed kisses in the valley between Alex's breasts until she had made her way to the other nipple. Once there she laid a light kiss on the top of the nipple before pulling at it with her teeth. She moaned out loud when Alex's hand tangled itself in her hair and pushed her further onto her breast. She paid the same amount of attention to this breast as she did the other.

When Olivia pulled away she looked up at Alex and felt a tear roll down her cheek at what she saw. Alex's sky blue eyes were almost black with desire. Deep within the eyes Olivia saw the unconditional love that Alex had for her and only her. She kissed and nipped her way up to Alex's face. Once there she began to lay feather kisses all over causing Alex to start laughing as always.

"I love you" Olivia said between kisses landing the final one on Alex's mouth.

Alex pulled Olivia's lower lip with her teeth and sucked on it gently. She then traced it with her tongue before claiming Olivia's mouth with hers. Before Olivia could relax Alex used her strength to flip Olivia over so she was straddling her.

She began to caress both of Olivia's breast at the same time causing Olivia to arch into her and whimper with need and desire. She raked her nails slowly down Olivia's chest and abs as she began a slow, steady rocking motion with her hips. She threw her head back when Olivia arched up giving her the extra contact she so badly needed and wanted.

Olivia was unable to remove her eyes from Alex as she watched her start to ride her. Alex's wetness was coating her stomach and sending fire through her whole body.

Olivia sat up quickly and inserted two fingers into Alex. She pulled her body tight to hers as Alex wrapped her legs around her back.

"Ride my fingers baby" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear causing Alex to moan and increase the tempo. Olivia hissed at the pain of Alex's nails digging in to her shoulder as the blonde braced herself. Olivia could tell that Alex was getting close by her increasing tempo. With some help from Alex she was able to maneuver her hand so that she could insert a third finger into Alex.

Alex released her grip on Olivia's shoulders and tangled them in her hair pulling hard when Olivia inserted a third finger. It burned and hurt. But there wasn't enough pain to ask Olivia to remove it. Knowing that Olivia was the one in her, the one filling her, the one that was in as deep as possible sent Alex over the edge.

Olivia's muscles were burning from holding onto Alex as she arched further back when her climax hit her. She had screamed at the top of her lungs and ground down hard to ride out the waves that seemed to overtake her before the first one could subside. Once she was able to regain some composure she placed both hands on Olivia's shoulders pushing her down on the bed. She grabbed Olivia's hand when she started to withdraw from her.

"Leave them and watch." Alex said her voice dripping with love.

Olivia did as she was instructed laughing internally when the thought hit her that she was whipped. They guys would have a feel day with her if they knew. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Alex moaning again. With wide eyes she watched as Alex held her hand in place and began to ride her fingers again. She felt her mouth go dry and knew any minute she was liable to come just from watching the show Alex was putting on for her. She arched her back pushing herself deeper into Alex.

"YES" Alex screamed when Olivia arched her body forcing her fingers deeper in to her. She could tell that Olivia was enjoying the show but could also tell by the lines etched on her face she needed release herself. With the last amount of concentration she had she arched back and found Olivia's opening. She was close and wanted Olivia to come with her. She knew it would only take seconds for Olivia so she waited till she felt herself on the edge.

Olivia's eyes widened and shot up to meet Alex's when she felt her fingers brush her opening. The smile Alex gave her when their eyes met melted any reserve Olivia would ever have about the two of them.

"I love you Olivia Benson" Alex said as she pushed three fingers into Olivia amazed at the amount of wetness she found.

Olivia began trying to match Alex's tempo but found it difficult with Alex riding her right hand. Instead she used the last amount of energy she had and arched off the bed.

Alex screamed Olivia's name as she climaxed again arching her back. When she did she found her fingers slipping even deeper and curved them hitting Olivia's spot gently palming her clit to allow her to ride out her orgasm.

Once they were both spent Alex fell forward onto Olivia's chest. Olivia using her only free hand began stroking Alex's sweat glistened body and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot." Olivia whispered as she gently removed her fingers from Alex so not to hurt her "I have since I met you."

Alex whimpered at the loss of contact when Olivia removed her fingers. Even though she knew it wasn't possible she wished Olivia could stay in her forever. When they were connected she felt whole and complete. Something that she had only ever felt with Olivia.

"Me too detective." Alex answered as she snuggled down on Olivia's chest listening to Olivia's heart rate return to normal.

* * *

**A/N: So am I forgiven? As always reviews are welcomed.**


	17. Meeting the Parents

Olivia stepped of the elevator leading to their apartment almost dreading what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. She knew Alex was going to be upset but she wasn't sure if it would be to the point of being mad. Alex had asked her to be home by five. Something that Alex very rarely asked for. Hell she could count on one hand and still have fingers left over of the amount of times Alex asked her to come home early. It wasn't that Alex didn't want her home, because she did. It was the fact that Alex understood Olivia's drive, dedication, and determination to the victims, the job, and most importantly the squad. So when she did request Olivia home early she did everything in her power to be home at the specified time. Today she was unable to keep her wasn't from the lack of trying that was for sure. Today had been one of those days that if it could go wrong it did.

Their prime suspect in the rape and murder of his ex-girlfriend had an alibi that even the pope couldn't break. He had been in a totally different time zone. Hell he had even been in a totally different country not state like they were lead to believe. The next issue was that when the DNA results returned they shared thirteen alleles. Which meant it was a male relative of his. Problem there was he was an only child as were his mother and father. So they had to not only tell the man sorry for the disruption but that somewhere out there he had a brother. All this was before lunch.

Half way through lunch their day seemed to turn around or so they thought. Thanks to Munch's multi state search he had discovered that the father had an affair and had fathered a child as a result. The bad news was that the child had been off the grid for almost two years. The last known address was for an ex-girlfriend about an hour outside the city. Both she and Elliot had set off in search of the ex-girlfriend. Which amazingly enough still lived at the same address. The newest brick wall was that she had not seen nor heard from the suspect since he moved out almost two years ago. The last she had heard from mutual friends was he was joining the military.

Feeling defeated they chose to head back toward the precinct call it an early day and start fresh and new in the morning. The only thing that seemed to be going in Olivia's favor. Of course that was until they hit the city limits and heard an officer down call all available units to respond. There was no words spoken or questions asked when Elliot hit siren and sent the car gunning through traffic. Nothing ever took precedent over those calls. Olivia grabbed her cell and quickly text Alex she would be late they had a 63. After an hour and a half stand off that left one officer dead, three wounded, and a suspect with swiss cheese for a chest, left Olivia where she was right now. About to enter the apartment of what she prayed to be a very understanding Alex.

Olivia slowly and quietly inserted her key and closed her eyes. She silently prayed to a god that at the moment she didn't believe in that the night was still salvageable. She opened the door quietly stepped in and shut the door with as much silence. She shrugged out of her leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. She noticed the four new coats on the rack but was too mentally and physically exhausted to give it a second thought.

"Alex honey I'm so sorry I'm late…" Olivia started to call out but stopped when she saw their living room full of people she had only seen in pictures. Alex's family. Olivia groaned inward. Could this day get any worse?

Alex looked up when she heard Olivia call out and felt her heart shatter when she saw the look on Olivia's face. She knew the boys in blue took it had when they lost one of their own. That meant they lost a battle in a never ending war. A battle they hated losing more than letting a perp walk.

Alex stood quickly and rushed to Olivia. She knew there were no words that could be spoken that could soothe the pain. Not that any of them would listen to them at the moment. Instead she grabbed Olivia hand held her tight against her. At first Olivia tried to pull away but Alex stopped her by whispering in her ear

"Don't baby. I'm here. Let it out."

Those words seemed to break the dam Olivia had built since the call. After a few minutes Olivia was able to get her emotions under control. Once she was positive she didn't look like the emotional wreck she was she pulled back and looked at Alex. Not caring that Alex's parents were in the room or the fact that they had yet been formally introduced she leaned forward and took Alex's lips with her own. The kiss was slow, through and calmed the one fear she had had running through her. What if it had been her?

Olivia broke he kiss when her lungs began to burn with the need of oxygen.

"Alex" Olivia started to say but was silenced by Alex placing a finger on her lips.

"You're ok. I'm ok. We're ok."

"I ruined your plans." Olivia whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Detective you have ruined nothing" A stern voice spoke behind Alex causing Olivia to jump. "Dinner is warming in the oven. We were more than happy to wait on you."

Olivia groaned. She had forgotten Alex's parents were there and now she was making a hell of a first impression. First she was two hours late, then she became an emotional wreck and now she just made out with their daughter like a horny fourteen year old. Yes this day could get any worse.

"Mr. Cabot, Mrs. Cabot. It is nice to meet you" Olivia said walking around Alex and extending her hand. Maybe just maybe she could somewhat salvage this night and Alex's parents won't hate her.

Mrs. Cabot grabbed Olivia in a hug "sweetie my name is Charlotte. Please call me that. When ever someone says Mrs. Cabot I keep looking for my mother in law."

Olivia laughed "Yes ma'am."

Olivia turned to face Alex's dad. This should be fun. Alex was his only daughter and the baby to boot. "Mr. Cabot…" Olivia started to say but was stopped.

"Detective don't." Mr. Cabot said holding his hand up to stop her.

"_So much for not hating me"_ Olivia thought to herself.

"There is nothing I want to hear from you right now but that you're ok." He said as he softened his voice figuring Olivia had been through enough that day "I would like you to meet our son William and his wife, Margaret. Please call me Charlie."

Olivia looked at Charlie with shock. The man did not hate her. "I am sir."

He put his hand on her shoulder a smiled warmly at her before looking over her to Alex. "We are going to go get everything together for dinner, Alexandra. Give you ladies some time alone."

"Thank you dad" Alex said as she walked up next to Olivia.

Alex's family smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"They seem to like me." Olivia said as William shut the door behind them.

"Why wouldn't they?" Alex asked as she circled her arms around Olivia and pulled her close "I love you and you make me happy."

Olivia kissed Alex on her forehead "Come on beautiful. Let's go have diner with your family"

Alex happily followed Olivia into the dining room admiring the view before her. She was thanking god that Olivia was ok and the fact that her parents seemed to love her. When she told them that they lived together they knew then exactly how much Olivia meant to her. Alex had never lived with any of her previous girlfriends and swore she never would until she found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Charles watched Olivia closely during dinner. The love she had for Alex showed through not only in her face and eyes but in everything she did. Olivia held the door and the chair for Alex. Something about their interaction told Charles that this was an everyday occurrence. Throughout dinner Charles noticed that it was as if they moved in sync something that he had never witnessed with the few women Alex had introduced to her family.

When dinner was complete Olivia stood and started to clear the table. Alex and Charlotte stopped her quickly.

"Honey stop. Me, mom, and Margaret will do the clean up. Grab a beer and go relax."

"Are you sure?"

Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and whisper in Olivia's ear "Yes go and if you need to go to your room."

Olivia quickly circled her arm around Alex and pulled her into her lap. Alex instantly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and laid her head on her chest. Sighing as she relaxed against her.

"You are amazing and I love you."

Alex placed a kiss against Olivia's neck "I love you too. Now go so us women can have some girl talk."

"About me?"

Alex laughed "Yes you. Who else am I seeing?"

"I better be your only one" Olivia growled

"Always and forever." Alex answered as she stood.

Olivia walked into the living room and saw Charlie standing by the fire place and William sitting in the chair. Both looked like they were ready to gill a suspect. Olivia knew she was the suspect.

"Miss Benson please have a seat we would like to talk with you." Charlie said as he pointed to the couch.

Olivia took a seat on the couch "Yes sir."

"How long have you been living with my daughter?"

"For Six months. We have been dating for ten months now."

William leaned forward in a manner that reminded her of Elliot "Do you love her?"

"With all my heart. I know with out a doubt she is the one for me."

"Good. I want you to listen closely." Charlie said "Alex is my baby and she means everything to me. If you ever hurt her I will kill you do you understand."

"I do"

"That's real good."

Alex relaxed when she walked into the living room and saw Charlie, William, and Olivia all discussing the need for tougher penalties on certain crime. She was afraid her father was out here interrogating Olivia. She was thankful when she discovered he wasn't.

"Guys really could we stop talking work?"

All three mumbled something along the line of yeah I guess which had all three women laughing.

"Alex honey it looks like Olivia is like your father. All work."

"She is mom."

"In that case she is an excellent catch. Now if you ladies will excuse us we must be heading to our Hotel. Olivia it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you at Christmas."

"Same here Charlotte and I look forward to seeing everyone at Christmas."

Olivia waited till Alex had shut and lock the door before pinning Alex against the door.

"Not that I'm complaining but why not have your parents stay here."

"Simple" Alex answered as she ducked out of Olivia's grasp and darted toward the steps "I didn't invite them too."

"Why not" Olivia said as she chased after Alex

"Because I am not quiet when we make love and I have every intention of having my way with you tonight."

Olivia tackled Alex as she ran into the bedroom sending them both flying onto the bed.

"That was the second smartest thing you have ever done."

"Really. What was the first?"

"Not giving up on me."

"How could I. You stole my heart the moment I met you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Work has been crazy and everyone is wanting to fight. I hope everyone loves this chapter. As always reviews are welcomed. **


	18. Christmas Part one

Olivia stepped out of the car and looked around. The house, more like mansion, in front of her seemed to tower over her. She suddenly found it hard to swallow. Most of the time she forgot that Alex came from money but times like this was a cold reminder.

Alex watched Olivia's facial expression as she stared at the house she had grown up in. Olivia had become uneasy when they drove through the gate. She had reached over and squeezed her hand trying to comfort her but could tell by the timid squeeze she returned it did no good. She walked up behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around her pulling her to her.

"We can go back home if you want." Alex whispered in her ear.

"Alex it's the holidays and you should spend it with your family." Olivia answered as she leaned against Alex.

"I will be. You are my family."

Olivia felt her eyes tear up at Alex's words. She had never had a family before. Not counting the department of course.

"Lex no one knows as much as me that you need to value your time with your family." Olivia stated as she twisted in Alex's arms so she was facing her "You need to value and spend as much time as you can with them."

Alex closed her eyes and tried to swallow the lump that was building in her throat. She hated that Olivia never had the loving family she had. She knew and saw the effect it had on Olivia on a daily basis but had no clue how bad it would affect her at Christmas. It made her just as determined to give Olivia the Christmas of a life time.

"Make you a deal. We will go rent a room in town and only come here for dinner and presents. Any where you want to stay. Any where that will make you comfortable."

Olivia stared and the blonde hair blue eye beauty that she had fallen in love with. She was willing to sacrifice time with her family just so she would be comfortable. That thought took her breath away. As much as she would love to do that, she couldn't. She had something important she had to do this weekend. Something that would never get accomplished if she followed her instinct and run.

"No we will stay here." Olivia whispered as she cupped Alex's face in her hands "Thank you for the offer. Now go on in and I will get our bags."

Alex hugged Olivia to her before letting her go "I love you, you know that."

"You better" Olivia called after her as she watched Alex walk to the door. She waited until Alex was inside before opening the trunk. She leaned forward taking a few deep breaths trying to stop her heart from racing. So much was riding on this weekend.

"Hey I came out here to help." A voice said startling Olivia from her thoughts. She instantly spun toward the voice while pulling her weapon at the same time. She had the front sight leveled for a head shot when she realized it was William.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to sneak up on a cop." Olivia demanded as she re holstered her weapon.

"Sorry I thought you heard me walking up." William said as color started to return to his face "Anyways I know how my sister packs and I came out here to help."

Olivia laughed at the comment "You telling me Will." She reached in and grabbed two suitcases and William followed in her foot steps. She followed him through the house and to a huge bedroom toward the back of the house on the third floor.

William sat the suitcases he was carrying down at the foot of the bed. He saw the look of apprehension on Olivia's face and his heart went out to her. Normally he would harass whoever his sister was dating but he knew her story. He also remember the promise of a slow and painful death from his sister. One threat he knew she would carry out.

"Come on I will take you downstairs. Everyone is in the study."

"Will umm can I ask you something?" Olivia said as she ran her fingers through her hair

"Anything"

"I would like to talk to you and your father alone. DO you think that would be possible? Without Alex knowing?"

William smiled at Olivia. He now understood why she was so scared.

"Mom, Alex, and Margaret usually go and do some last minute shopping in town. Me and dad usually stay here watch the game or play cards. Just stay with us unless you need to go shopping."

"No I hate shopping with a passion."

"Good lets go before Alex comes looking for us. She promised to kill me slow and painfully if I messed with you."

Olivia looked at William confused "Why"

"Simple" William said as he looked over his shoulder at her "She loves you."

Olivia walked into the study and her eyes instantly connected with Alex's. Alex's smile was warm, loving, and inviting. Olivia made her way through the study to Alex. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to her. She felt her body come to life when she heard Alex moan slightly at the contact.

"Olivia nice to see you again" Charlotte said as she entered the study with Charlie following behind her "How have you been?"

Olivia released Alex reluctantly and walked to her parents "I've been good. How have you been."

Charlotte grabbed Olivia in a hug as she had done the first day they met. "Wonderful darling just wonderful."

"Mom let her breath" Alex called out behind them

"I'm not smothering her" Charlotte replied as she released Olivia from the bear hug she had her in.

Olivia and Charlie shook hands.

"Olivia dear we are going to go shopping in a few." Charlotte said as Margaret and William walked in "Would you like to join us?"

"Actually Mrs. Cabot I hate shopping with a passion. I thank you for the offer but if you don't mind I would like to stay here and rest."

"Sure dear"

Olivia turned to face Alex "Is that ok?"

Alex nodded as she walked up to Olivia "If that's what you want."

Olivia waited for about twenty minutes after Alex and her mom left to go shopping. The last thing she wanted was to have Alex walk in while she was talking to her dad. She wanted it to be a surprise. Hopefully her dad will approve.

"Mr. Cabot may I have a moment of your time?" Olivia asked as she walked back into the game room as they called.

Charlie looked up from the TV after turning it off. He could see that Olivia was nervous but was trying her best to hide it. He glanced over at William who was trying to hide his smile.

"Please come in Olivia" Charlie said as he motioned for her to have a seat.

"How can I help you?" Charlie asked leaning forward

Olivia swallowed hard and ran her hands through her hair. She glanced over at William who smiled at her and nodded for her to continue.

"Sir I love your daughter very much. I have since the moment I met her. She understands me more than anyone I have ever dated ever did. I can't picture nor do I want to picture a day without her by my side." Olivia chanced a look at both Cabot's. William was smiling but Charlie had a look on his face. She reached into her inside pocket and removed the blue velvet box. She opened it and sat it in front of them "I would like to ask Alex to marry me. That is if you give me your blessing."

Charlie studied the woman in front of him asking for his daughters hand in marriage. She was good for his daughter and he got the impression that Alex was good for her too. The few times he had met her he could tell she wasn't after Alex's money. Which made him like her that much more.

"Let me ask you something Olivia" Charlie said as he stood winking at William "Exactly how do you plan to support her. I mean you're nothing more than a cop. Alex has expensive taste."

Olivia's heart fell "I will work as much overtime as I need to. Sir I'm willing to do what ever it takes to make her happy. I love your daughter very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to come home to her every night and wake up next to her every morning. When the time is right I want the house filled with children. All as beautiful and as smart as she is."

Charlie walked over and picked up the box and admired the ring. He had to give it to Olivia she had great taste. The single solitaire diamond was stunning. Thanks to Charlotte's taste in jewelry he knew it had cost her probably way more than she could truly afford.

"Then Olivia if you plan on making her happy for the rest of her life I suggest you propose to her." Charlie said smiling as he handed her the ring back.

"I have your blessings?" Olivia asked smiling.

"As long as my little girl looks as happy as she does when you walk into the room. Yes."

"Thank you sir" Olivia said as she extended her hand

Charlie laughed "Girl you are about to be family" And then pulled her to him "One question when and how?"

"Christmas day when we open presents. If that's ok."

"That is more than ok."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and alerted this story. I never thought it would go past the first chapter. I must say I was shocked when I was asked to continue. I hope everyone loves this chapter as they have all the others. As always reviews are welcomed**


	19. Christmas Part Two

Alex walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her still sleeping lover. Olivia looked so relax. There was no lines of worry or distraught. In truth there was a small smile that was across her lips as she held on tight to the pillow that Alex was laying on a few minutes before. She watched her sleep for a few minutes longer before she snuck out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Good morning mom" Alex said as she walked up next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Can I help with anything?"

Charlotte looked around "Sure honey but where is Olivia?"

"She still asleep." Alex responded as she pulled the eggs and bacon from the fridge. "She doesn't get a lot of sleep at times. So when she doesn't wake up at six or when I roll out of bed I let her sleep."

"She works too much." Charlotte said as she began to make the biscuits "Don't you want her home with you?"

"More than you or her will ever know"

"Say something to her about it."

Alex opened the bacon and began putting it on the griddle "I will never ask her to choose between me or the job."

"I'm not saying choose I'm saying put in fewer hours."

"In Olivia's world that's asking her to choose. She would never do that to me and I will NEVER do that to her. Now please let it go."

"Charlotte their relationship works for them now leave them alone" Charlie said as he walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Charlotte looked at her husband and could tell he knew something. He had a little gleam in his eyes. She was determined to find out. Maybe while they were shopping he talked to Olivia about being home more like she asked.

Olivia awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read almost nine. She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. Once she was dressed and presentable she reached in to her jacket pocket and pulled the ring out. She opened it as she had done since she bought it and checked it. She tucked it away in her pocket making sure it couldn't be seen before heading down to the kitchen. She was almost there when she heard Alex and her mom talking. She hung her head when she realized how she had been disappointing Alex by not coming home sometimes.

Olivia jumped when she felt an arm circle around her shoulder and squeeze.

"Ignore my wife" Charlie said smiling at her "Besides we both know that if it bothered Alex she would have said something." Charlie released Olivia and walked on in to the kitchen quickly quieting Charlotte.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair before walking into the kitchen. As soon as she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks unable to breath. Alex looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a black turtleneck along with a pair of tailored black slacks that formed to her body perfectly. Her blonde hair was free and flowing. If they were home she would put her on the kitchen island and have her way.

Alex looked up from cracking eggs when Olivia walked in. She closed her eyes as she felt Olivia devouring her with her eyes. She turned slowly and was met with a set of brown eyes that was so black with raw desire and love she nearly dropped the bowl she was holding.

"Good Morning." Alex husked out.

Olivia quickly closed the space between them taking the bowl from Alex and setting it on the counter before pulling her flush to her body. She tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Olivia whispered before taking Alex's lips with hers. The kiss was slow and full of love. It was moments like these that Alex would steal Olivia's heart all over again.

When Olivia heard someone clear their throat she broke the kiss. She looked around to Charlotte as she pulled Alex against her. She was not ready to break contact.

"Mrs. Cabot why don't you go and sit with Charlie while me and Alex cook breakfast."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Charlie said as he stood and guided his wife to the table despite her wishes. He held a chair out for her and motioned for her to sit. When she finally did as he asked he leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Just sit back and enjoy the show. You will see why I say leave them alone their relationship works for them."

Charlotte looked at Charlie and then back at Alex. She had to stifle a laugh when she realized they had already zoned everyone else out but each other.

"What would you like me to do?" Olivia asked

Blue eyes, that Olivia had learned changed colors depending on her mood, shot up to meet hers. Olivia laughed when she saw them. "To help you in the kitchen."

"Help me crack the eggs after you check the biscuits."

Alex's eyes never left Olivia's body as she walked around the counter and opened the oven door. She couldn't help but admire her body. Even through the charcoal colored slacks and sky blue shirt she could see the muscle definition Olivia had. She stared at Olivia's arms when she pulled the oven door down. As memories flooded her of what those muscles could do and had done to her she suddenly wished she hadn't worn the turtleneck. Unfortunately she had to because Olivia had marked her last night without realizing it. Last thing she wanted to do was explain it to her parents.

Charlotte stared in amazement at what she saw. Olivia and Alex moved in sync. Never once had she witnessed any of that with any of the women Alex had brought home. Even when one was across the room they still moved together. No matter what they touched each other even if it was just brushing against each other as they passed by. Charlotte wiped her eyes from the tears that were starting to fall when she saw the love they had for each other in their face.

"Hey sis what's for breakfast" William asked as he walked in with Margaret.

"Me and Liv are making eggs, bacon, biscuit, gravy, sausage, and hash browns. Go have a seat and stay out of the way."

William feigned hurt but did as he was told. As he went to sit down he noticed that his mother was crying.

"Mom are you ok?"

"She's fine son. She is just learning something."

William glanced in the direction that his mother was looking and laughed. "Do you mean to tell me you guys just now noticed they move as one?"

"I am. Your father knew."

About twenty minutes later Alex and Olivia began to set plates overflowing with breakfast food on the table. Olivia made sure everyone's drink was topped off before taking her seat next to Alex.

Breakfast was fairly quiet. No one seemed to have a lot to say after watching Olivia and Alex cook breakfast. The women ate quietly slightly jealous of how well connected Olivia and Alex was. The men on the other hand was elated that Alex finally found someone to settle down with. Some one they knew would always protect Alex.

Charlotte stood and started to clear the table. Olivia was quick to stand and assist her. Everyone else was ushered into the den to prepare to open presents. Olivia watched and made sure Alex was out of ear shot before turning to her mother.

"Mrs. Cabot please understand that I love your daughter more than life it self. I will do anything for her. The amount of time I spend away from her on my job kills me. I have tried to shorten my work days but she refused to have it. If you think I don't want to be home with her holding her in my arms every night you are wrong. Dead wrong."

"Olivia…" Charlotte started to say but was stopped by Olivia

"For the rest of my life I will do everything in my power to make her happy and keep her happy. If she walked in right now and asked me to leave my job for her I would. Simply because I love her and don't want to lose her. I have every intention of asking her to marry me shortly. I need, no have to know, you are ok with that."

Charlotte looked at Olivia with a new found level of respect.

"Charlie made me realize something while you two cooked breakfast."

"What is that?"

"They say there is one person out there specifically made for another. You are that person for Alex and Alex is that person for you. I am more than ok with you asking Alex to marry you."

"Thank you Charlotte."

"No thank you for making my baby happy and keeping her that way."

* * *

**A/N: Yes I am being evil again and delaying the proposal. This is just a small filler chapter. I wanted everyone to get Charlotte's point of view since all I have done was Charlie's. I hope everyone like it and I promise I will try and redeem myself on the next Chapter. **


	20. Proposing

**A/N: Here it is. The Proposal. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I am currently working on the wedding chapter. It may take a few days because the wedding and vows have to be perfect. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia and Charlotte quickly washed the dishes and put them away. As Olivia was placing the last plate back in the cupboard when Alex came walking in. Olivia turned instantly when she came in

"Something wrong honey?" Olivia asked seeing the look on Alex's face.

"No I was just wondering what is taking so long."

Olivia and Charlotte looked at each other and started laughing. The one thing Olivia had learned over the last few months was that Alex loved presents. There were times Olivia could have sworn she acted like a kid in a candy store.

"Come on beautiful we are done. Lets go open presents."

Alex pulled Olivia to her when she got close "I would love to open my present but we are at my parents house and I can't do that."

Olivia groaned at what Alex was insulating. Why didn't she take her up on the motel room in town? Times like this she wish she had. Olivia turned Alex around and guided her back into the living room where the tree was.

"Wow that is a lot of presents." Olivia whispered in Alex's ear when she saw the amount of presents under the tree.

"Yes and some of those are yours." Alex answered back as pushed Olivia on the couch and settled on the floor between her legs.

Charlie stood and walked over to the tree. "So who gets their first this year?"

Alex and William looked at each other and then back at Charlie with huge grins on their faces.

"Olivia" They said together.

Olivia looked at them shocked. "What?"

"You get a present first."

Charlie looked through the presents and found one with Olivia's name on it. He picked it up and handed it to her.

Olivia took the box from Charlie. Alex twisted around so she could watch Olivia open it.

Olivia could tell from the handwriting that it was from Alex. She slowly unwrapped it to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. Olivia opened it slowly. She felt her throat constrict when she saw the necklace. It was a St. George medallion. The patron saint of Police officers.

"You like it?" Alex asked. "I know you're not excately religious but even non religious officer's wear them."

"I love it." Olivia said as she kissed Alex on the lips. Alex took the box from Olivia and gently removed the necklace from it. She got up on her knees and placed the necklace around Olivia's neck.

"It looks wonderful on you." Alex whispered as she pulled back to admire it.

"Thank you baby."

"Who's next?" Charlie asked looking between his two children.

"Alex" William said.

Charlie found a present with Alex's name on it and handed it to her. Alex unwrapped the present with care and slowly open the box. Inside was a set of sapphire earring. The very earrings she had been eyeing for over three month's. Alex's right hand covered her mouth as tears started to fill her eyes.

Olivia reached around and took the box from Alex's hands. She removed them with care and placed them in Alex's ears. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"They look wonderful on you. They match your eyes."

Alex unable to control her emotions and no longer caring that her family was in the room got up from her position and climbed onto Olivia's lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her head in the crook of her neck. She inhaled Olivia's distinct scent and let her tears flow.

Olivia looked around at Alex's family with a look of shock on her face when Alex climbed in her lap. She tightened her grip on Alex and held her as close and tight as she could. She became worried when she felt her shoulder become soak and wet with Alex's tears.

"Honey are you ok?" Olivia whispered

"Yeah" Alex sobbed out. "How did you know?"

"I am a detective."

"That you are, my love. That you are."

Olivia looked up at Charlie and nodded to him that Alex was ok and to continue handing out the presents. Which he did. After a few minutes more Alex was able to control her emotions and pulled back from Olivia's neck.

"I love you Olivia Benson." Alex told Olivia before resuming her position on the floor where she was before her emotional break down.

Charlotte couldn't stop smiling at the interaction she watched before her. As much as Olivia tried to act as if she was relax and calm she could tell she wasn't when Alex climbed into her lap. She saw every muscle in Olivia's body tense and her eyes start darting around the room. There was a dark look that crossed her face and Olivia indiscreetly adjusted Alex so she would be able to protect her. Charlotte suddenly found herself unable to wait for the proposal.

It seemed to take an eternity to open all the presents that was under the tree. There was a few times that Olivia was ready to pull the ring out and get it over with. The longer it took the more nervous she was becoming. She watched as Charlie looked around the tree. There was so much riding on the next few minutes. Olivia had no clue what she would do if Alex said no.

"That's it kids. No more presents."

Olivia took a deep breath as her brain registered the signal that they had established yesterday. Olivia reached in her pocket and removed the ring box and flipped it open unnoticed.

"There is one more present" Olivia said as she slipped her hand holding the open ring box in front of Alex.

Alex looked down at the box in front of her. She spun around quickly

"Liv?" Alex asked with her eyes wide with shock. Could it be that all her dreams were about to come true.

"Alex I love you with all my heart. I have since the moment I met you.. You understand me better than I understand myself. You give me space when I need it and support me a hundred percent in my job. You have never once try to change me or ask for me to change. Honey I never want to spend a moment without you by my side. I want a house full of children that are as beautiful and smart as you are. You are every thing I always dreamed of but never thought I deserved. Alex, will you marry me?"

"YES" Alex whispered almost to scared to speak, afraid it was a dream.

"Yes?" Olivia asked as she removed the ring from the box and began to slide it onto Alex's finger.

"Yes." Alex said again as she flung herself into Olivia's waiting arms. The very place she wanted to be for the rest of her life.


	21. Olivia's Party

**A/N: I know I said the wedding would be next but what is weddings without bachelorette parties. Thought I would give these lovely ladies parties they would never forget. I hope everyone enjoy's. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Alex walked into the squad room and looked around for the three detectives she wanted to have a nice little discussion with. As soon as she spotted them she motioned for them to follow her. She couldn't help but laugh on the inside when she caught their preverbal deer in the head lights look. They knew they were busted. Once everyone was in the interrogation room Alex firmly shut the door and turned to face the men making sure her infamous ice princess look was in place.

"Gentlemen it is my understanding that there is a bachelorette party planned for my detective."

All three men looked at each other, silently asking who told, and began to mumble their response.

"Save it." Alex said holding up her hand to stop them "I figured there would be but we need to come to an understanding."

All three hung their head and with a defeated sigh "Yes ma'am"

"If you would like to maintain any form of your man hood there will be NO strip clubs or Strippers at all. Do I make myself clear?"

No one said a word but simply nodded their head yes.

"Thank you detectives" Alex said as she turned to leave.

Fin who suddenly seemed to discover he had balls of steel asked "Why counselor? Worried she might stray? Or want that last romp in the hay?"

Alex spun quickly on her heels to face Fin. Even though none would show it they cringed on the inside waiting for her wrath. The beaming smile they received knocked them for a loop.

"That gentleman is the one thing I will never have to worry about when it comes to Olivia. What I am trying to do is save your relationships."

"Yeah right." Fin answered

Alex walked up and stood in front of Fin "I happen to remember a night about a month ago where Olivia covered for you. You were on a stakeout I believe or that was what Michelle was told by Olivia. I don't remember authorizing a stakeout on a woman named Mandy."

Elliot coughed and whispered busted under his breath.

Alex hearing him walked to where she stood in front of Elliot "How many times has Olivia swore to Kathy that you two were working late just because you didn't want to go home to her wrath? I bet she would love to know that."

Elliot stared at Alex wide eyed. He couldn't believe that his own partner had ratted him out. They were supposed to have each other's back no matter what.

"One more thing before I go guys. If you think Olivia ratted you out you're wrong. Hell she is lying for you guys."

"Hey, what about me?" Munch asked feeling left out.

"You" Alex said with laughter "You need to go to a strip club, get a stripper, something Munch."

Everyone started laughing and shaking their heads. Munch sulked out of the room mumbling that everything was a conspiracy against him. Elliot and Fin followed behind him wondering exactly how much trouble they would be in with the ice queen if they ignored her advice. Hell they had already paid the deposit on the room and the stripper.

There was only one way to find out.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"It's five on Friday." Elliot said looking at his watch "Who knows what that means?"

Fin jumped to his feet "It is too much alcohol and fine ass women stripping for you. Grab your stuff girl. These are nights that are made to be remembered."

Olivia leaned back in her chair. "Guys the only woman I want to see stripping for me is Alex."

"Yeah yeah we know. I love Alex. She's the only one I want to see naked blah blah blah" Elliot said as he put his jacket on "This is tradition. Besides this is as much for you as it is for us."

"How is that?"

"It's the only way us men who are married or dating can go see a stripper without sleeping on the couch for a month."

Olivia started laughing "Fine let's go. But this is for you guys not for me."

As they walked out Fin put his arm around Olivia's shoulder "Trust me you will be thanking us in a few years."

Thirty minutes later found Olivia sitting in a back room of the Siren that she didn't even know they had. There had to be every type of drink known to man and some she had never heard of. The guys had convinced for one night let go and drink it up. After all in one week she was marrying the woman of her dreams. So she was.

"I hear there is a bride to be in the room" A deep southern voice called out into the crowd.

Olivia who had now had her fair share of tequila held her glass up "That would be me"

The next thing Olivia knew she was being shoved in chair and music was blaring. The woman who had long blonde hair like Alex's leaned over and unbuttoned the top two buttons on Liv's shirt.

"I'm your present honey."

Olivia simply nodded as the woman started slowing dancing.

"Like what you see." The stripper asked as she leaned down and whispered in Olivia's ear grabbing her hand placing it on her hip "Maybe we can take this dance someplace private."

"I'm getting married" Liv said as she pulled her hand away.

"I know honey. This is your bachelorette party. It's like Vegas what happens here stays here."

Olivia brown eyes bore into the woman's "You don't know who my wife is and that's not how I roll. No offenses but you're not worth me losing her."

"She must be something." The stripper said as she stood "I would have loved to have a roll with you."

Two hours later found Olivia extremely drunk and barely able to walk. The guys were pretty much in the same boat as her. She reached for her phone and text Alex

"_Wasted at Siren. Can you come and get us. "_

Alex was almost asleep when she heard her phone go off and light up the room. She grabbed it and looked at it shocked to see that it was Olivia. She knew the guys were taking her out tonight and didn't think she would hear from her. She laughed out loud when she read the text and got out of bed.

"_Gather the guys. I'm on my way."_

Alex walked in and looked at the bartender. He looked like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar when he saw her.

"Where is the Benson Party being held?" Alex asked after she cased the place and never saw Liv or the guys.

"There was no party held here." Sam said remembering the threat from a uni if he told her anything.

"Sam?" Alex said narrowing her eyes "Where is my fiancé and her co-workers."

Something in Alex's tone told him to talk "In the back room."

Alex smiled sweetly and headed in the direction he was pointing. She opened the door and shook her head at the sight. Munch was half asleep in the corner. Elliot and Fin was still attempting to put money in the strippers g-string. Olivia had propped herself in the corner and was laughing at Fin and Elliot. The only thing Alex could do was shake her head.

"Would you like some help getting them to a cab?" Sam asked from behind her.

"Please"

The two of them began corralling all the detectives together and helping them to the cab that was waiting. Alex and Olivia slid into the cab with the stripper behind the one holding the guys. Alex had considered leaving her but she was highly intoxicated to and if there was one thing she knew it was how she would be taken advantage of.

Olivia sighed and leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. The smell of alcohol coming off Olivia's breath was a shocker to Alex. Since their first date Olivia never had more than one drink, two max. Her guess would be that the guys started daring her. Olivia was never one to back down from a dare.

"I love you, Alex Cabot" Olivia managed to slur out. "I didn't want the stripper."

Alex smiled and wrapped her arm Olivia and pulled her closer.

"I know baby."

With some serious maneuvering and assistance from the doorman Alex was able to get everyone into her building and situated in her apartment. All three men were placed in the guest bedroom and out the second their head hit the pillow. Alex helped the stripper into what had become their second guest bedroom before going and finding Olivia.

Olivia was sprawled across the bed half dressed and half undressed. Alex walked up to Olivia and was able to arouse her some for assistance.

"Liv honey hold on to me so I can get your pants off."

"Trying to get in my pants again?" Olivia asked as she slumped forward on Alex.

"NO detective tonight I want you to sleep." Alex whispered as she gently helped Olivia back into bed and covered her up. Before Alex could walk around to her side of the bed she heard Olivia start to snore. As soon as Alex slid in the bed Olivia rolled over throwing an arm over her. Alex kissed her on the head and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thought that entered her mind was she couldn't wait to see everyone's face in the morning.


	22. Morning After

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. For some reason this was a difficult one to write. I have decided to post it before I rewrite it again. **

* * *

When Olivia finally woke up the next morning she felt as if she had a road crew working with twenty jackhammers. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was shocked to discover she was in her room. How the hell did she get home? The last thing she could even faintly remember was the stripper offering to sleep with her. After that everything was a blur. With great determination and a few pauses to keep everything down Olivia was able to make it to the bathroom and into the shower. She used the hot shower to wake herself up and try to remember some events of the night. The more she tried to remember the more her head hurt. When she felt the water turning cold she decided to give up on remembering.

Olivia dressed quickly and then slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs. In a way she was hoping that Alex wasn't here. She could only imagine how mad she would be. When she didn't smell any coffee being made and Alex not in the living room catching up on her shows she missed during the week she assumed she was safe. That was until she opened the door to the kitchen.

Olivia looked around the table. Munch, Fin, and Elliot was all sitting at the table with their heads down. They kind of reminder her of a puppy when it got in trouble. When she saw Alex sitting at the head of the table she tried to sneak back out of the kitchen.

"Detective Benson it is so nice of you to join us." Alex said without ever looking up from her paper "Please come have a seat."

All three detectives raised their heads and looked at Olivia. They each had a pleading look of forgiveness on their face. The look that Olivia gave them let them know they would be paying for this for weeks to come.

Olivia slowly walked in took a seat at the end of the table. The look Alex gave her over the paper told her to stay away. Olivia leaned over toward Elliot and growled through clenched teeth

"You will so pay for this. How the hell did we get here?"

"Hell if I know I woke up in your spare bedroom."

"I was woken in the middle of the night to come and get four of NYPD's finest from the Siren." Alex said as she neatly folded the paper and stood from her spot. "All four of you all were so drunk you had to be carried from the bar."

"Alex, I only had two beers and one mixed drink. I have no clue how I got so drunk."

"Because sweetie." A voice that Olivia never wanted to hear again said from behind her "That mix drink is what you call an Irish Car Bomb and if you're not a drinker it will know you on your ass quicker than shit."

Olivia closed her eyes and prayed she was just hearing voices. The look on the guy's faces though told her differently. The stripper they had hired for her was now in her dining room. How the hell can I get out of this? She thought to herself.

"Ma'am please have a seat." Alex said as she motioned to an empty chair next to Elliot.

The stripper took a seat next to Elliot and smiled sweetly at Olivia.

When Alex caught sight of this it made her blood boil. "I see you have met my fiancé." Alex said as she walked up to Olivia and placed her left hand on her shoulder. Making sure the woman caught sight of her ring on her hand.

"So you're the bride." The lady said "My name is Brandy and it is a pleasure to meet you. I do have a question for you though."

"What is that?" Alex asked as she moved back toward her seat

"Exactly how did I wind up at her house?" Brandy said pointing at Olivia "She turned me down when I tried to sleep with her."

Alex spewed the coffee she had in her mouth all over the table and everyone at it. The guy's just groaned and slunk down even farther in their seat. All Olivia could do was pray that last night did not have a lasting effect on her marriage and plan ways to make the guys pay. All of which would be slow and painful.

"You are here because you were too drunk to be left alone." Alex said once she was able to compose herself "And are you sure she turned you down or are you trying to cover for her like the guys are."

Olivia stared at Alex wide eyed. She couldn't believe that she would think she would cheat on her. Yes she was apparently drunk thanks to something called an Irish Car Bomb but she wasn't that drunk. At least she didn't think she was.

"No ma'am she flat turned me down. Told me I wasn't worth her losing you over." Brandy said as she winked at Olivia.

Alex tightened her grip on her coffee cup to prevent from hitting the lady. She had a lot of nerve flirting with Olivia right in front of her.

"I thank you for making sure I was safe last night" Brandy said as she stood "But I must really be leaving.

"I will walk you out" Alex said standing

As Brandy walked by Olivia she leaned down and kissed her slightly on the lips. "You know sexy if you ever want that roll in the hay. I sure would like to get my hands on you. Call me your friend has the number"

Alex slammed the door behind her and brandy as they walked into the living room. Everyone jumped at the sound of the door slamming. Alex was on a war path.

"Trust me your respective wives and girlfriends will know all your secrets." Olivia said as she glared at each one of them making them sink even lower in the chair.

"So do you think they're in there sweating what just happened?" Brandy asked as she grabbed her bag from by the door.

"Without a doubt." Alex said as she opened the door "Thank you for your help but next time do it with a little less flirting."

"No problem. Although truthfully you have nothing to worry about with her. She is so in love with you it's sickening."

"I know. It's the guys who I am trying to teach the lesson to."

"Maybe we can help?" Two voices said as the elevator opened.

Alex looked up and saw Kathy, Elliot's wife, and Michelle, Fin's girlfriend, stepping off the elevator.

"Is this the stripper they hired?" They asked as they stopped in front of the blonde woman.

"Yes, I'm Brandy."

"I would say pleasure to meet you." Kathy said "But truthfully it's not. Now if you excuse us we are going to go get our men. "

Alex shut the door and motioned for the two women to follow her. As they walked into the dining room there was no mistaking the look of fear that they saw on the men's faces.

"Good morning gentlemen." They all said in unison "Olivia I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

Olivia looked at the women. There was no way on earth she was planning to answer that question. That was what they called a loaded question. If she said yes it would send Alex into a tirade and if she said no it would hurt the guys. So she opted just too simply smile at the women. .

"Elliot let's go" Kathy said as she glared at him

"Odafin we're leaving too." Michelle ordered "Munch you are going with us."

All three gentlemen stood and sulked out of the kitchen each whispering I'm sorry as they walked past Olivia. Olivia just silently nodded an acknowledgement of what they said.

Olivia waited until she heard the front door shutting before getting up from her spot. She took a deep breath before exiting the room to go find Alex. She wasn't sure how much pleading and begging was going to be needed, but knew it would be a lot

Alex turned around and faced Olivia

"So stud did you enjoy last night? Did you like watching her strip for you?"

"No I didn't. The only woman I want to see is you. Please you have to believe that. The guys insisted on me going. Please Alex."

Alex had wanted to drag out torturing Olivia a little more but the sound in her voice stopped her. She couldn't believe that Olivia really thought she was upset. Hell it's tradition to go out get drunk and have strange women strip for you. Bachelor parties, or in Olivia's case bachelorette party, were legends within themselves.

"Come here" Alex whispered as she pulled Olivia into her arms "honey I'm not mad that you saw another woman naked or the fact that she stripped for you. I could careless that you had more than two drinks. What I do care about is that you enjoyed yourself. That's it."

Olivia pulled back and looked at Alex "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I knew there was going to be a stripper just like I know I will have a stripper tonight when Kathy and Michelle comes and pick me up. Go to all the strip clubs you want after we're married I don't care. Want to know why?"

"Yes." Olivia said as she bit her lower lip not sure if that was the right answer.

"It's simple. I trust you, totally and completely. That's why."


	23. Alex's night

"How do I look?" Alex asked as she glided down the stairs.

Olivia looked up and nearly choked on her orange juice. She felt her mouth drop open and her eyes go wide. Alex was wearing a tight little, and boy was it little, skirt. Her shirt was low cut and had lace along the top and stopped just at the waist band of her skirt, so that every time she moved she showed a little skin. The boots, oh my god those boots. Alex was actually wearing a pair of hooker boots or fuck me boots as they have been coined now days with six inch heels.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Olivia asked when she was able to find her voice.

"Kathy and Michelle are coming to pick me up remember."

Olivia growled. She had never once since they started dating told Alex what she could or couldn't do. Much less what she could or couldn't wear. There was a first time for everything right.

"Not dressed like that."

"Oh really and what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Alex asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Jesus Christ Alex if that skirt got any shorter it could pass as underwear."

Alex sashayed past where Olivia was sitting making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips as she got closer. She threw her head over her shoulder and seductively looked at Olivia.

"I was under the impression that you liked women in skimpy clothes."

Olivia silently groaned she knew at some point the stripper would come back to haunt her. She reached out and snatched Alex by the waist and pulled her back to her.

"Good god Alex if wear that out people are going to be staring at you and what if…"

"Stop that thought right there." Alex ordered as she pressed her finger to Olivia's lip. It still amazed her even to this day on how some of Olivia's old insecurities would resurface.

"Olivia Benson in one week when I become Alexandra Cabot-Benson so will you please stop thinking I'm going to find someone new."

Olivia looked away hurt "I'm sorry Alex but its times like these it's a cold reminder. I mean hell its hard enough going out with you when you wear your court clothes or god forbid one of your form fitting pair of jeans. But knowing your going out looking like this. NO."

"I never knew it was so hard to be seen with me."

Olivia exhaled nothing she was saying was coming out right "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Why don't you tell me what you meant?"

"My god Alex have you looked in the mirror lately. You are an absolutely stunning woman. No one can keep their eyes off you. Not that I blame them but hell even the waiter the other night was out right flirting with you and I was at the table with you. Hell he had to know we were together."

Alex ran her hands through Olivia's hair and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her chin.

"Now you know how I feel when I meet you some place right after work."

"Huh."

Alex smiled at Olivia's response. She had to give it to Olivia, since they had been dating she had never so much looked at another woman. So many had thrown themselves at Olivia when they went out it was downright sickening. Only never to be acknowledged. "Honey when you have your badge, service weapon, and leather coat on and I meet you for dinner." Alex felt a flood of wetness between her legs when she pictured Olivia in her mind dressed like that "The women are salivating over you like you're prime rib. I've seen women out with their husbands undressing you with their eyes."

"Not me."

Alex grabbed Olivia by the cheeks and lifted her face so they were looking eye to eye "Yes you because they see what I see. One very attractive, hot and downright sexy woman. That is mine. All mine."

"That I am counselor." Olivia whispered before claiming Alex's mouth with hers.

Olivia explored Alex's mouth with ease and experience. She still found it amazing that she was the one who could kiss ADA Cabot like this. She was the one who undressed her and made love to her on a regular basis. And in one week she was the one who Alex would be marrying. That very thought still brought chills to her.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Olivia pulled Alex to her and glared at the door. It was almost as if she was trying to will them to leave without voicing her command.

"That would be the ladies." Alex whispered as she removed herself from Olivia's arms despite her protests.

Alex made her way to the door knowing that Olivia's eyes were not leaving her body. That thought alone sent a feeling of new found power through her. It still amazed her after being together a year and a half how much affect she had on Olivia and vice versa. Every time always felt as if it was the first time.

"Hey Kathy and Michelle let me grab my coat and I'll be ready." Alex said as she opened the door and left it open.

Olivia stood and walked over to the door never once taking her eyes off Alex. "Ladies she means everything to me. Please keep a close eye on her and keep her safe."

"We will."

"I'm out of here" Alex said as she placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek before walking out the door.

"Don't wait up" Alex called out before the elevator door closed.

"Good lord Alex are you trying to give the woman a heart attack" Kathy asked once the elevator started moving.

Alex smiled "No but it never hurts to leave them wanting for more. Did you remember to bring me the change of clothes?"

Kathy laughed "You're wrong for what you just did. You do realize Olivia will be up pacing all night now. Especially since we rented a room at a motel and you won't be coming home tonight. And yes the clothes are in the car"

"Thank god because as much as I loved seeing Olivia's face when she saw me in this outfit there is no way on earth I am wearing this in public."

"Why not just stay home and give her the strip show it so obvious you want to give her." Michelle asked still amazed at the lengths Alex would go to tease Olivia.

"I am saving the strip tease for the wedding night. Speaking of which Kathy were you able to get what I needed."

"Oh yes I got it."

"Thanks. So where are we going ladies."

"I figured we would start at a few clubs and end it at a few strip clubs."

"The clubs sound wonderful but ladies I understand your taste is not the same as mine so we can skip the strip clubs."

Kathy put her arm around Alex "What and have you miss out on the full effect of a bachelorette party. No way besides the clubs we're taking you too has guys on one side and females on the other. We even managed to book a private room just for you."

"Thank you ladies and did everything work out for you this morning?"

"It sure did" Kathy said with a huge smile on her face "Elliot has agreed to come home early when he can, no more lying about working late. The best part he became more attentive to me today. We actually held a conversation without fighting."

"That's good Kathy. What about you Michelle?"

"Since I have no claim on Fin just yet I'm hoping to get that diamond ring I've been eyeing. He spent the day pampering me."

"Now enough about the men" Kathy said as she started the car "Tonight is all about us."

Almost two hours later found Alex sitting in a VIP lounge at Wild Ones. She was beyond three sheets to the wind. Of course it didn't take much since all she ever had was a glass of wine with dinner and an occasional beer when she went out with Liv. Somehow the girls had managed to convince her to drink it up. She wasn't too sure how. She was trying her hardest to stick to beer because she knew that was the safest, but within no time the waitress, who had legs that went on for days, started bringing mixed drinks. Alex was fine until she started bringing screwdrivers. Vodka was her aphrodisiac.

"Hey there honey" A woman dressed in a uniform whispered as she slowly danced her way toward Alex. "I hear you have a weakness for women in uniform."

Alex swallowed hard as the woman neared her.

"Making fantasies come alive is my specialty." The stripper whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex inhaled deep. That was when everything came into focus. This was not Liv. She didn't not smell, talk, or act like Liv. Most importantly her body was nowhere close to what Liv's was like.

"I'm sure it is officer but I have my own detective at home that makes my dreams come true every day."

The stripper ran her fingers through Alex's hair, down her neck and then to her blouse. When she started to unbutton the shirt Alex grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"My WIFE is the only woman who will undress me, run her hands through my hair, or all over my body for that matter. Please keep them to yourself."

The stripper straddled Alex and began a slow rocking motion as she leaned forward "Goddess what do you think she's doing right now. She's at home right now having her way with another woman. You know it and I know it. So just relax and enjoy the ride. I promise you it will be beyond your wildest dreams."

That was enough for Alex. She stood quickly shoving the woman to the ground.

"That may be what your woman is doing but I know for a fact mine is at home alone. Trust me she has already given me beyond my wildest dreams." Alex headed for the door stopping to glance back at the woman "By the way not all the women you give private showings to want extra."

Alex found Kathy and Michelle on the other side of the club staring at some man on a pole. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene. As much as the women were trying to act like they were enjoying themselves they weren't. She could tell by the look on their faces.

"You guys ready to leave?" Alex asked when she walked up to them.

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked looking concerned. "What's wrong? You have a look on your face."

"Yeah it's just some stripper was getting pushy." Alex said pulling her phone out and glancing at it.

"She's fine just missing Olivia." Kathy said as she quickly snatched Alex's phone from her, laughing "There is no texting or calling her either missy. Let's blow this joint."

Forty-five minutes later Alex laid in bed with her body wrapped around a pillow. She was feeling bad about all the stunts she had pulled on Olivia that day. Getting Brandy to help her torment her and the guys, coming down dressed like she was, and leading her on to believe that was what she was wearing out. More than anything she wanted to have Olivia's arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep.

Alex gasped as she sat up and realized why Olivia had texted her to come get her at her party instead of going home with one of the guys. She missed her and like her couldn't sleep unless she was next to her. Alex slowly laid back down as she decided she was going to more than make it up to Olivia when she got home.


	24. Making up

**A/N: I wan tot thank everyone who reads and reviews this story and all others when I post them. I never saw this moving past a one shot much less receiving as many reviews and hits as it has. Thank you so much. The next chapter will definetly be the wedding chapter. It may be a few days before it is posting because as we all know these two women defintely deserve the perfect wedding. Without holding my faithful readers up here is the next chapter and as always reviews are welcomed **

* * *

Olivia looked at her watch again. It was almost twelve o clock. Where was Alex? She was seriously getting worried about her. Not worried that she had done something but worried that something had happened. She had tried her cell phone a few times around eleven but it went straight to voice mail. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Stabler" Elliot said as he answered his phone.

"Elliot Stabler where the hell is my wife?" Olivia growled into the phone.

"You mean your soon to be wife?"

"Damn it Stabler I'm in no mood for your jokes or humor right now. Where the hell is my wife?"

"Calm down Olivia she's fine. She's out with Kathy."

"Elliot Stabler I swear to you on the life of all four of your kids if anything has happened to her I will make your life a living hell. I wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't insisted on a damn stripper."

"Liv I'm quite positive that Alex is not doing this as some revenge for the stripper we got you."

"Oh really El. You didn't see the outfit she walked out of here wearing. That skirt was two sizes too small and that shirt revealed a little too much skin. Jesus El she was wearing hooker boots with six inch heels. So tell me again how this is not revenge."

"Please tell me you took pictures of her in that."

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS MY WIFE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ELLIOT STABLER." Olivia screamed into the phone.

"Your soon to be wife." Elliot corrected again.

"NO I mean my wife you idiot. I don't care that we haven't walked down the aisle or got a piece of paper. If you ask me she is MY WIFE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Even though Liv couldn't see him he shook his head and sighed. He had never seen his partner this worried or upset before. She was always the level headed one no matter what. This was new to him and she was scaring him.

"Listen give me five minutes to call Kathy and I will call you back ok."

"Make it quick." Olivia snapped.

Olivia paced around the apartment like a Lion waiting to be released in the wild. What the hell happened? Where the hell was she? She knew she wouldn't be home last night, which was fine. She figured she would be home by no later than eleven. Now she wasn't answering phone. Olivia had called all the hospitals and no one matching Alex's description had been in last night or this morning and no Jane Doe's was admitted either. She was on the verge of using her rank to issue an APB for Kathy's car if she didn't get answers soon.

Olivia jumped when her phone rang. "Took you long enough."

"Relax they are turning into the garage now as we speak. She left her charger at home and her phone died."

"Jesus El there are two other people in the car with cell phones she could have used those."

"Maybe she wanted to enjoy her bachelorette party a little too much and didn't want to call you."

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to do Kathy a favor and castrate you with a rusty steak knife."

"Sure you love me."

"At the moment no but I hear her key in the door so bye." Olivia tossed her phone on the couch and marched over to the door. She snatched it open and looked the blonde hair goddess she had fallen in love with up and down. She snatched her by the arm and yanked her inside slamming the door behind them.

"Are you ok Alex? Are you hurt anywhere?" Olivia asked as she slowly examined every inch of Alex's body.

Alex smiled once she was over the shock of being forcefully pulled into their apartment. The tightness around her wrist and the full force of the pull actually hurt her arm. Something she would never tell Olivia now that she knew it was done out of fear not anger. Alex felt her heart skip a beat when it dawned on her that Olivia wasn't afraid if she had crossed the line but scared she had been hurt last night or this morning.

Alex grabbed Olivia by the collar and pulled Olivia to her crashing their lips together. Alex moaned onto Olivia's mouth at the sheer almost brutal force she used to quickly dominate her. Not asking for permission but demanding it as she claimed what was hers. Olivia had always been the slow attentive lover never the aggressive demanding lover she was being at the moment. This was turning Alex on even more than she already was.

When Olivia broke the kiss she was gasping for air. She pulled Alex even tighter against her body and buried her head in the crook of Alex's neck. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to catch her breath and gain control over her emotions. Olivia took one more breath making sure she had complete control before releasing her death grip on Alex and pulling back so she could look her over one more time.

While trailing her eyes up her lover's body, Olivia caught sight of the redness on Alex's wrist from where she had grabbed her and how swollen and almost bruised her lips were. She suddenly felt physically ill and wanted to kill her self. How could she have done that to Alex? She was becoming her father. When that thought hit her she quickly took a step back. Oh god what had she done?

"Oh no you don't" Alex growled as she grabbed Olivia by the collar pulling her back to her "You can stop thinking that right now. You are not him and will never be him."

Olivia with tear filled eyes gently rubbed Alex's wrist "Look at what I just did? How can you say I'm not him?"

"Come with me and I will show you." Alex whispered as she took Olivia by the hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. Once in their bedroom Alex turned to Olivia and gently pulled her to her.

"I love you baby and I am so sorry I teased you so much yesterday." Alex told her as she unbuttoned Olivia's shirt. "Please forgive me."

Olivia lifted Alex's face up so she could look in her eyes "Is there something that needs to be forgiven."

Alex ran her hand over well defined and toned muscles that seemed to dance as she ran her hands over them. "Yes having the stripper give you and the guys a hard time and then letting you think I was wearing that outfit out last night. I will add that I did not tell her to flirt with you so much. That kiss almost had me arrested."

Olivia laughed lightly "Consider every thing forgiven"

"Thank you" Alex whispered against Olivia's lips before gently kissing her while guiding her to the bed and removing her shirt at the same time. When she felt Olivia bump into the bed she broke the kiss and pushed Olivia on to the bed.

Olivia started to scoot up on the bed but was stopped by Alex grabbing the waist of her jeans.

"These come off first" Alex ordered as she unbuttoned the jeans. In one swift motion Alex had both Olivia's jeans and underwear off. She half groaned half moaned when she saw how wet Olivia was for her already. Alex quickly shed her clothing because she knew once she joined Olivia on the bed her hands were not leaving Olivia's body. God she wanted to feel skin to skin so bad.

Alex climbed on the bed and began to crawl toward Olivia very slowly. The look Alex had on her face reminded her of an animal hunting down its prey. Her whole body shivered as the thought occurred to her she was about to be Alex's prey and she couldn't wait.

Alex licked Olivia from her stomach all the way to her chin as she settled between her legs. Alex sucked on Olivia's lower lip and bit it gently but never kissed her. Instead she slowly made her way to Olivia's neck.

"Mine. All mine." Alex stated before biting Olivia's neck hard before sucking on it. She knew there was going to be a mark when she was finished and that thought turned her on even more.

Olivia balled her hands in Alex's hair and cried out from the pain when she bit her neck. She pulled Alex's hair knowing how much she loved it when she got in moods like this. Hearing the groan that escaped Alex had her hips automatically bucking off the bed with a new flood of wetness escaping her. Olivia was amazed at how quickly Alex could push her to the edge while never doing nothing more than kissing her.

Alex palmed both of Olivia's breasts rubbing her thumb over the straining nipples that was begging for her attention. She looked up at Olivia raising her eyebrows before lowering herself to Olivia's breast. She flicked her tongue across the nipple before taking it in her mouth. She began to alternate between sucking on the nipple and flicking her tongue on it. She would break contact long gently blow some air on it. That action would only cause Olivia to grab Alex by the back of the head and push her back down onto her breast.

When Alex was satisfied she had paid the left breast enough attention she made her way to the right one. Instead of flicking her tongue across the nipple she took it between her teeth and tugged.

"Woman you are killing me." Olivia groaned out.

Alex hummed with satisfaction as she latched her lips onto the nipple and began sucking.

"You like that?" Alex asked against Olivia's breast.

Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and pushed it to her core so she could feel how soaking wet she was for her.

"You tell me." Olivia said as she pressed Alex's hand against her.

Alex's breath caught in her throat when she felt how wet Olivia was for her. FOR HER. Unable to control her self she pushed two fingers deep into Olivia.

"More please baby" Olivia begged Alex.

Alex pulled back and looked at Olivia, shocked to hear Olivia begging. That was just something Olivia never did in or out of the bed. She always took what Alex was willing to give her and never ask for more. It made her wonder how many times she had left Olivia wanting more and not known it. Alex felt a new determination course through her. Not only was she going to make sure Olivia knew how sorry she was for what she had done but she was going to make up for all the times she had left her wanting more.

Olivia groaned as she felt Alex insert a third finger and began to pump in and out of her. Olivia started to reach down to thumb Alex's clit but was stopped as Alex pinned her hand to the mattress.

"Its all you baby." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear as she speed up her pace. She could tell by how ragged and short Olivia's breath was becoming that she was close. She also knew that Olivia would hold back until she knew Alex was totally satisfied "This is what I want. Let go for me."

Olivia looked into Alex's deep blue eyes silently asking if she was sure.

Alex smile radiated love when she looked into a sea of brown and nodded as she positioned her knee so she could push even harder and deeper into Olivia.

Olivia bucked off the bed when Alex repositioned herself and pushed in even deeper. The domineering side of Alex in the bedroom was one hell of a turn on. In no time she felt herself starting to fall over the edge.

"Alex" Olivia cried out as she pulled her to her.

"I have you." Alex whispered as she flicked her thumb over Olivia's clit finally sending her careening over the edge.

Olivia screamed and arched her body off the bed as her release came crashing over her. Each wave stronger than the last till finally she was gasping for air and her muscles burned from being locked in the same position. With Alex's help she slowly lowered herself to the bed. After what seemed like hours Olivia was finally able to regain control of her breathing and everything seemed to come into focus.

"Alex you…" Olivia started to say but was cut short when Alex's lips met hers. Olivia cried into Alex's mouth when she felt her remove her fingers from her. She groaned as a new surge of desire coursed through her when she felt Alex insert those same fingers into herself.

Alex was so turned on and ready that there was no way she could lay next to Olivia with out a release. She also knew after the orgasm she just gave Olivia it would be a while before Olivia could give her what she needed. She knew she could ride her release out on Olivia's leg but she felt a need to be filled. So once Olivia's muscles finally relaxed enough so she could remove her fingers from her she quickly inserted them into herself. Knowing that her hand that was soaked with Olivia was now in her being coated with her own liquid somehow made her love for Olivia deepen even more as if it was possible.

Olivia again began to move her hand back toward Alex's core to help send her over the edge. Again she was stopped by Alex. This time she laced their fingers together and held her hand in place.

"No just watch" Alex groaned out between gasps of air

Olivia did as she was told amazed at what she saw. Alex had all three fingers that was just in her buried in herself to the hilt and was palming her clit. As she raised herself up off her fingers before burying them deep into herself again Olivia could see how wet she was. Olivia locked her eyes with Alex.

"That is so hot Alex. I love watching you fuck yourself with the fingers you just had in me. Knowing that in you right now is a mixture of me and you. I want to taste that mixture." Olivia whispered. She could tell Alex was so close so she took a deep breath and said the words that shook her to the core when she thought about it and knew they would till the day she died.

"I Love you Alexandra Cabot- Benson."

Hearing Olivia call her Cabot-Benson was the last push Alex needed. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her like never before. Some where in the storm she felt Olivia grab her and pull her to her, holding her tight and whispering to her.

"I'm not a Cabot- Benson yet. " She said when was finally able to breath and form words again.

"You are to me" Olivia answered as she helped Alex remove her hand from herself and guide it to her lips. Making sure Alex was watching she licked and sucked every finger and her hand clean. Groaning at the wonderful taste of them being mixed together.

"Wonderful" Olivia said as she cleaned the last drop from Alex's hand.

Alex stared at Olivia wide eyed as she watched her clean her hand. Once Olivia released it she placed it on Olivia's cheek turning her to face her. She quickly kissed her tasting their mixture herself.

"The perfect combination" Alex whispered as she broke the kiss and settled her head onto Olivia's chest and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Dreams come true

**A/N: Here it is the wedding of a lifetime. I need to say thank you to Ladybugs momma for helping me with this chapter, espically the vows.**

* * *

Olivia checked her self in the mirror one more time straightening out imaginary wrinkles when she did. She had to admit she did look stunning in her cream colored suit that she chose to wear. She ran her hands though her hair, thankful she had gotten it trimmed the other day, for fiftieth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Hey El are you sure this was the right thing to wear? "

Elliot looked over the paper he was reading at his partner and smiled "Will you please relax? You look absolutely stunning."

"Are you sure she's in the other room getting ready? She hasn't changed her mind and ran has she."

Elliot started laughing as he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders "Liv relax. Alex is in her dressing room getting ready. She's not leaving you at the alter, either. In twenty minutes you are going to be standing at the end of the aisle watching the woman of your dreams walk toward you."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked her voiced laced with fear and vulnerability.

"Positive. There is nothing that will keep Alex from marrying you."

"I hope your right Elliot."

"Will it make you feel better if I went over there and checked on her?" He asked knowing what her answer would be.

"If you wouldn't mind" Olivia whispered as she bit her lower lip.

"Not at all" Elliot told her heading for the door. He quietly closed Olivia's door behind him and shook his head.

"Everything ok El?" Cragen asked when he saw Elliot's expression.

"Nervous bride syndrome."

"Been sent to check on Alex again I take it."

Elliot rolled his eyes at the captain "Yes."

"How many in the last half hour?"

"I stopped counting at fifteen."

Cragen laughed and slapped a hand on Elliot's back "Better you than me"

"Yeah yeah. I've become a little do boy." Elliot grumbled as he headed towards Alex's direction. "I have got to find a way to speed this wedding up, for everyone's sanity."

"Who is it?" Alex called out when she heard the knocking on the door

"Who do you think it is?" Elliot shouted through the door

Alex started laughing as Kathy went to let her husband in.

"What's wrong now?" Kathy asked

"Nervous bride syndrome. Please Alex tell me you are ready to walk down the aisle. She is driving me up a wall over there."

All the women in the room started laughing. Everyone could see his distress.

"I have been ready since the day I met her."

"Yes I know that. You know that. You know how Olivia is? She is so sure you are going to change your mind. I'm about to go ask Huang to give her a nerve pill or something."

"Go to her and tell her the only running I'm planning on doing is down the aisle to her. I'm not walking out of this church until I am Alexandra Cabot-Benson and not a moment sooner."

"I will." Elliot said as he walked back out the door "See you in a few minutes." He called out over his shoulder before Kathy shut the door behind her.

"Some things never change." Kathy said as she stepped toward Alex.

"Guess not. I just wish she would relax."

"You and I both know that is not happening anytime soon."

Elliot walked to the small room Olivia was using in the church. When he opened the door he could have sworn she looked worse than when he left her.

"Just left Alex she looks radiant in her gown and I am to tell you the only running she will be doing is down the aisle to you. She states she is not leaving this church till she is Alexandra Cabot-Benson. So will you please relax now. I am on the verge of having Huang give you something."

Olivia knew she was pushing her partner to his breaking limit. This had to be the twentieth time she sent him to check and make sure Alex hadn't left her. She knew it was an unfounded fear but a part of her was so sure that Alex was going to realize it would be a mistake marrying her.

"I know I'm sorry it's just that…"

Elliot held up his hand to stop her "You're nervous I get that. Hell if anyone should be worried it's her."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one with the history of running that's why."

Olivia couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly at the comment "I know don't remind me. But El, she changed that and I couldn't be happier about that."

"I know."

Olivia quickly hugged Elliot. "Thank you so much for standing in as my best bride's man."

"That's what partners are for" Elliot said as there was a light knock on the door. He walked over and opened. After talking to who was on the other side Elliot turned around with a big grin on his face.

"They are ready for you at the alter." Elliot said turning his attention back to Olivia.

"Let's do this" Olivia said as she took one more last breath to steady herself.

Olivia stood at the end of the aisle near the preacher. She looked around at the moderately filled church. They had both agreed despite Charlotte's protest on a semi small church. Some, not all, of Alex's family was there. Of course everyone from the 16 was there, considering they were all part of the wedding party, along with a few people from the ADA's office. There were some mutual friends intertwined with everyone. All totaled there was close to twenty-five people. No where near the hundred or so Charlotte was looking forward to inviting.

Slowly all members of the wedding party began to walk down the aisle. Kathy and Melinda was Alex's brides maids who was escorted down the aisle by Munch and Fin. Her maid of honor was her sister in law Margaret who was escorted by Elliot. Elliot's son Dickie was the ring bearer and his daughter Lizzie was the flower girl despite the fact they were both fourteen years old.

Whenthe song, _I DO _by Paul Brandt, that Alex had chosen to walk down the aisle to became to play everyone stood and faced the door. It seemed to take an eternity for the doors to swing open. When they did and Alex stepped forward on her father's arm everyone in the room gasped at the sight before them.

Alex chose to wear a long form fitting wedding dress. It was egg shell white with diamond beads along the low cut front. The sleeve stopped shortly past her elbows and was decorated with lace. It snugged her tightly along her waist area but flared out slightly with a semi long train spread out behind her. She wore a sheen veil that covered her face and extended half way down her back. To Olivia it looked like she had just walked off the cover of the bridle magazine.

"Wow." She breathed out as Alex and her father started to walk toward her. Her heart was beating so loud and fast that she was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

"You ready to walk down the aisle?" Charlie asked Alex as she walked up to him.

"Since the day I walked into the precinct and laid eyes on her dad."

Charlie smiled at his daughter as he offered his arm to walk her down the aisle. He nodded to the two officers stationed at the door in dress blues. They snapped to attention and opened the door slowly. Charlie could feel Alex shake a little and squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"She's right there honey like I said she would be. I told you she wasn't leaving you at the alter."

"I know" Alex choked out when she found it difficult to swallow past the huge lump forming in her throat and tears glistened her eyes. "Let's go dad."

As they began to slowly progressive down the aisle Alex couldn't help but notice how it seemed to grow in length. For every step they took it looked as if Olivia was two steps farther away. Alex found her self getting frustrated so she closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. When she opened them she was standing in front of Olivia.

"_guess what they say is true"_ Alex said to herself "_don't blink or you just might miss everything."_

Olivia took a step forward when Charlie started walking Alex down the aisle. She felt a hand on her shoulder when she started to take a second step stopping her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Elliot smiling at her.

"She comes to you." He whispered without ever moving his lips.

Olivia faintly nodded her understanding unable to tear her eyes from the stunning blue ones that was coming in focus. The once distant and cold as ice blue eyes that had earned her the nickname the ice princess was now warm, inviting, and full of love was locked with hers.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preacher as when Charlie and Alex stopped in front of Olivia.

"Her mother and I do" Charlie said as he turned to face Alex. He slowly raised her veil over her head and kissed her on the cheek before placing her hand in Olivia's.

Alex stepped forward so she was standing in front of Olivia. She handed her bouquet to

Margret so she could hold both of Olivia's hands.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The preacher asked looking at Olivia.

"I do." Captain Cragen answered from where he stood.

"Very well then every one please be seated."

Everyone slowly took their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here to day to join both these women in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The preacher was silent for a minute to allow someone the chance to step forward if they so do so. He could tell by the look on the ladies faces and the three men standing by Olivia it would be best for everyone to remain silent.

The preacher looked at each woman. "It is my understanding that you have written your own vows?"

Each nodded their eyes never leaving each others.

"Olivia why don't you go first."

Olivia swallowed hard trying to find her voice. "Alex since the moment I saw you I knew that you were the one for me. I had found my soul mate. In the coming years from now and beyond forever I vow to love, honor and cherish you. I vow to never leave you and be there for you always."

Tears formed in Alex's eyes when Olivia spoke her vows. She wanted so badly to kiss Olivia at that moment.

"Alex?" The preacher said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Olivia I knew something was always missing in my life but I didn't know what it was. That was until I met you. One look at you and I knew you were what I was missing. The one that makes me whole. You complete me in so many ways. I vow to love, honor, and cherish you. I vow to never leave you and be there for you always."

"May I have the rings please?" The preacher asked as he extended his hand. Elliot and Margaret each placed the ring in his hand. The preacher held the ring up for all to see.

"The ring is a symbol of your love. It has no beginning and no end." handing the ring to Olivia "Olivia please take the ring and slide it on to Alex's hand.

Olivia with unsteady hands took the ring from the preacher and placed it on Alex's ring finger. She slowly slid it on never taking her eyes off Alex.

"I love you from now until forever." Olivia whispered as she slid the ring over Alex's knuckle.

"Alex" The preacher said as he held his hand out for her to take the remaining ring

Alex amazed at how steady her hands were despite her nervousness took the ring from him. She repeated the same actions as Olivia by slowly sliding it onto her finger never taking her eyes from Olivia's.

"I Love you from now until forever." Alex whispered as the ring slid over Olivia's knuckle pulling Olivia's hand up to her lips and kissing the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen what god has joined together can no man pull apart. By the power vested in me by the state of New York I know pronounce you wife and wife. Ladies you may kiss the bride."

Olivia pulled Alex to her "I have been waiting for this moment all my life" she whispered before gently laying her lips on Alex's. The kiss was full of love and the promise of forever.

They broke the kiss when they heard all the clapping and whistles. With a slight blush on each of their faces they turned to face their guests.

"May I present to you Olivia and Alexandra Cabot-Benson." The preacher had to almost shout above the applause that had erupted in the church.

With one last look at each other but still holding each other tight they made their way down the aisle and out of the church to start their new life together.\


	26. Reception

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting the chapter. My work hours have been crazy again. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The bad news is this story will only be about two maybe three more chapters. Sorry. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia just sat in a chair in the corner of the room they were using to change their clothes for the reception.

"Hey can you help me with my zipper?" Alex asked as she looked over her shoulder at her wife. Catching the far away distant look in Olivia's eyes she knew something was wrong. "Liv, where are you? What's wrong?"

Olivia looked up stared past her at some imaginary spot on the wall and gave her a half grin "We're married."

Alex walked over to Olivia and gently got on her knees in front of her "That we are and now it's a little too late to change your mind."

Olivia catching her wife's eyes for the first time since walking out of the chapel. "I'm not regretting it Alex. I will never regret it. Just shocked, that's all."

"Thank god." Alex said as she exhaled the breath she was holding "Now what are the chances of getting you to help me out of this dress?"

Olivia leaned forward taking hold of Alex's face and pulling her to her "I will be more than happy to help you out of that dress and any other clothing you may be wearing at anytime."

"Easy tiger" Alex whispered as she turned around "We have a reception to attend."

Olivia groaned as she undid the zipper and Alex slid from her hands. She wanted more contact than she was allowed at the moment and it was killing her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her to her "You know we haven't entered yet so we can back out and go back up to our room."

Alex looked over her shoulder at her wife and shivered when she saw the fire of desire in her eyes "Olivia Benson our family and friends are in there waiting on us. That would be extremely rude to leave them sitting with no appearance."

"It may be extremely rude Mrs. Benson" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear as she ran her hands up and down her sides "but quite frankly I would rather be back in our room making love to my wife."

Alex closed her eyes and felt her heart speed up when Olivia called her Mrs. Benson. There was nothing she wanted more than to go back and lock themselves in the room for the rest of the weekend. As long as Olivia was touching her she knew she was liable to give in to what she wanted. With the determination and restraint that made her a top notch ADA she removed herself from Olivia's grasps and reached for the door.

"That my love will have to wait till tonight and besides they say good things come to those who wait."

Olivia growled out of frustration causing Alex to laugh "Good lord woman lets make an appearance and then get the hell out of there. I want my lips and hands all over you."

The DJ stopped the music and grabbed the microphone when he saw the door open.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention to the back of the room please."

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked into the direction the DJ had requested and stood.

"It is with great pleasure and honor that I introduce for the first time in public Mrs. Olivia and Alexandra Cabot-Benson."

They made their way through the room and to their seats. Within a few minutes everyone was back into their conversations or dancing on the dance floor.

"May I have your attention please" Elliot said as he stood and tapped a spoon on his wine glass. "I was told since I was the best man I needed to make a speech. So here goes nothing."

Elliot turned to face Olivia and Alex "Olivia I have been your partner for close to six years now in almost every aspect of the word. I have seen you throw yourself completely into your work with no regards to your safety or well being. That's one of the things that make you such a good detective. The other is me of course."

Everyone started laughing when they heard the line.

"All joking aside I have seen a change in you since the moment you two started dating. I must admit it threw me when I found out who was the cause of the relaxed laid back Olivia that was willing to leave early if she could. And by the way Kathy thanks you for that Alex."

Alex smiled over at Kathy and mouthed your welcome.

"I will admit I love this side of Olivia. Alex you balance her in a way no one ever has or ever will. As for you Alex, when you first came to us you earned the title ice princess. That is a title you still hold in the courtroom but no longer with us. Olivia has melted that façade and we now see the warm, loving, caring side of you. I don't know about the rest of the guys but I know my ass appreciates that side of you."

"AMEN" Fin and Munch shouted together causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Olivia you balance Alex in a way I have never seen in the five years we have worked together. I guess what I'm trying to say is you two are two halves that complete each other. What you two have is something special and not only needs to be but deserve to be cherished every day. Something that I know the two of you will do. May from here to eternity be filled with happiness and love. To Olivia and Alex" Elliot said as he raised his glass.

"To Olivia and Alex" Everyone repeated after him and took a sip of wine.

Charlie Cabot stood and tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"As the father of the bride, well at least one of them, it is my turn to say a few words." Charlie turned to Olivia "For so long I have watched our daughter throw herself in her work. I can't count the number of times she used work as an excuse not to come visit us. I was beginning to worry that with the amount of hours she was putting in that she would never find someone. Little did I know she already had her eye on you. The day I met you, you were involved in a shootout. As calm as she tried to act I could see how nervous and scared she was. When I saw the transformation that occurred when she heard the door open and shut was amazing. There was suddenly a glow about her and a spark in her eye. It was then that I knew you were the one for her. I now know that no matter what happens to me that my little girl will forever be safe and loved. Thank you Olivia."

Olivia simply nodded at her father-in-law as she allowed the tears to fall freely.

"Alex you have found the one that can match you not only intellectually but in every other aspect of your relationship. She calms you in a way no one, not even myself or your mother, could ever calm you. They say in this life if you're lucky you will find your soul mate. Alex you found yours in Olivia. I love you baby and may you be blessed as your mother and I have." As Charlie finished he raised his glass.

Alex quickly got up from her seat and ran to her father flinging herself into his arms.

"I love you daddy" She whispered into his ear before returning to her seat.

There was not a dry eye in the house after watching the interaction between Alex and her father. He smiled to himself knowing now would be a good time for some laughter. He walked over and whispered into the DJ's ear. The DJ nodded and handed him the microphone.

"I believe it is now time for the ladies to have their first dance." Elliot said as everyone turned their attention to him "Now I know this song may seem a little off as a first dance song but to those of us who know these two women will understand it. Ladies if you please take your place on the dance floor."

Olivia glared at Elliot afraid of what he was about to do. She stood and offered her hand to Alex, who gladly took it, and led her out on to the dance floor. When they heard the familiar tune of the song that Alex had once told Olivia was written for her they busted out laughing. It was _My Heart Has A History _by Paul Brandt

"Enjoy Ladies" Elliot said as he handed the micro phone and took his seat. As the song began to play Olivia reached out and grabbed Alex pulling her to her. With such easy and grace that shocked all her fellow co-workers the two moved around the dance floor as one.

"I can hurt him for you if you like?" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear.

"Why how many times have I said this was your song?"

"Not what I pictured as the song we'd dance our first dance to."

"Honey you had to know the guys would play some type of joke."

Olivia gently kissed Alex as they began to dance to the song.

_My heart has a history _

_Of hurting those who mean the most to me_

_Before you get to close to me_

_I think you oughta know._

_That while other hearts are holdin on_

_While other loves are growin strong_

_My heart has a history of letting go._

_The first time I looked into your eyes_

_I knew this moment would arrive_

_I got a fellin' you're the one_

_But my heart keeps tryin' to turn and run_

_The problem is this happens every time_

_My heart has a history _

_Of hurting those who mean the most to me_

_Before you get to close to me_

_I think you oughta know._

_That while other hearts are holdin on_

_While other loves are growin strong_

_My heart has a history of letting go._

_If we can take this one kiss at a time_

_Maybe we can tame this heart of mine_

_I'm telling you the cold hard truth_

_I ain't ever been loved by the likes of you_

_And I ain't ever had this much on the line but_

_My heart has a history _

_Of hurting those who mean the most to me_

_Before you get to close to me_

_I think you oughta know._

_That while other hearts are holdin on_

_While other loves are growin strong_

_My heart has a history of letting go._

_Yeah my heart as a history of letting go._

"My heart had a history of letting go" Olivia whispered as the song ended and she slowly lowered her mouth to Alex's and kissed her gently.

"I love you" Alex whispered when they broke the kiss and started to head back toward their seats but was stopped when the DJ asked them to remain on the dance floor.

"Ladies please remain where you are. It is now time for the father and daughter dance. If I could get the fathers on the dance floor with their daughters please."

Olivia released Alex to her father and started to walk off the dance floor when Cragen stopped her.

"Where are you going? It's time for our dance" Cragen said as he led Olivia back to the dance floor.

Olivia smiled at him and began to dance when _My Little Girl _by Tim Mcgraw began to play.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_Your beautiful, baby, from the outside in_

_Chase you dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But, to me, you know you'll always be my little girl_

_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy, love you more"_

_Your beautiful, baby, from the outside in_

_Chase you dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But, to me, you know you'll always be my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know he's the half_

_That makes you whole, he has a poets soul, and the heart of a man's man_

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough._

_Your beautiful, baby, from the outside in_

_Chase you dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But, to me, you know you'll always be my little girl_

As the song ended Charlie walked Alex to where Olivia and Cragen was standing.

"She's my everything Olivia. Please take good care of her." Charlie whispered as he placed Alex's hand in hers.

"I will sir." Olivia answered as she pulled Alex close to her.

A few hours later Olivia walked over to the DJ and asked if she could have the mic. He handed it over to her with a smile.

"If I could have everyone's attention please." Olivia spoke into the microphone and waited for everyone to look in her direction.

"Alex and I would like to take this time to thank all of you for coming and showing your support for us. It truly means everything to us. As much fun as we are having it is getting time for us to leave for our honeymoon. Although before we leave though I would like to have one more dance with my beautiful wife." Olivia said as she turned and faced Alex "Will you please join me on the dance floor?"

The smile that radiated from Alex was full of love and devotion "It would be my honor."

Olivia gave Alex a slight nod before turning back to the DJ. She handed him his microphone and whispered in his ear. As he began to look through cd's Olivia made her way to Alex.

"What are we dancing to my love?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck loving how she pulled her tight against her.

"A song that will truly tell you how I feel and have felt." Olivia said as slow melody began to come through the speakers.

_One word, that's all was said_

_Something in your voice caused me turn my head_

_Your smile just captured me. You were in my future as far as I could see_

_And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still_

_You ask me if I love you, if I always will_

Tears formed in Alex's eyes as she listened to the words and danced with Olivia. As they danced anything and everyone around them faded away and it was just them on the dance floor.

_Well, you had me from "hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes_

_You won me, it was over from the start_

_You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go_

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_

_One touch, you brought it down_

_Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_

_And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again_

_The last time was the last time I'd let some one in_

_Well, you had me from "hello"_

_I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes_

_You won me, it was over from the start_

_You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go_

_I never even had a chance you know?_

_You had me from "hello"_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head_

_You had me from "hello"_

_You had me from "hello"_

_Girl, I loved you from hello_

As the song ended Olivia and Alex quietly made their way to the exit.


	27. Fantasy's

"Stay here" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear as she pushed her into the chair in their hotel room.

Olivia growled as she reached for Alex to pull her back to her.

Alex glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her wife. Alex shivered as desire coursed through her knowing that Olivia was hers and only hers for the rest of her life. She had no clue how she could have gotten so lucky or what she ever did in her life to get her but none the less she was thankful.

Olivia watched as Alex sauntered away to the bathroom putting a little extra swagger in her hips. It took all she had not to jump out of her chair the moment Alex looked over her shoulder at her with those smoldering blue eyes and take her where she stood. It still amazed her that still to this day one look from Alex could send her body into overdrive. Something told her it would always be that way.

Alex smoothed her hand over the outfit she had chosen to wear as she checked herself in the mirror for the third time. She wanted everything to be perfect for Olivia. She took a deep breath before opening the door. The look she saw in Olivia's eyes when their eyes connected told her everything was perfect.

"Lex" Olivia husked out when Alex opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. Alex stood before her wearing a black sheer robe that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Under that black sheer robe was a black lacey almost see through underwear with matching bra. A bra that seemed to not only push Alex's breast higher but made them three times as big. Her hair was put up in a bun fashion and she was wearing her black glasses that made her so damn hot.

Alex, with a new found sense of control, slowly walked toward Olivia making sure she put a little hip action into each step. When she reached where Olivia was sitting she stopped and leaned over to whisper into Olivia's ear making sure that Olivia had a full view down her bra.

"Like what you see stud?" Alex asked as she undid her hair and shook it out causing it to cascade around her shoulders and face.

Olivia swallowed and nodded yes unable to find her voice.

"I thought you would." Alex whispered as she kissed Olivia fully before pulling back and slowly removed her robe.

Olivia's eyes widened and her heart sped up when she realized exactly what Alex was doing. Alex was putting on a strip tease for her. The very woman who made a comment about how distasteful and degrading it was to strip was now putting on a strip tease for her. She felt a flood of wetness pool between her legs when she realized that Alex was full filling a fantasy for her on their wedding night the same she would be doing shortly.

Alex spun around and tossed her hair over her right shoulder. She slowly lowered her robe down to her waist before turning back around to face Olivia. She slid her robe all the way off and threw it around Olivia's neck. Holding on to her make shift rope she pulled Olivia to her feet. Once Olivia was standing Alex slowly lowered herself to the floor and then back up, making sure to rub her body along the full length of Olivia's body.

Olivia reached out and grabbed Alex pulling her to her. That was until Alex swatted her hands away.

"No touching the dancers' ma'am" Alex ordered in her courtroom voice.

"This dancer is my wife" Olivia growled through clenched teeth

Alex pushed Olivia back into the seat. "This dancer may be your wife but there's still no touching allowed."

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh. That was until Alex unsnapped her bra and let her breast fall freely. The simple sight of Alex's small but ample breast made every coherent thought leave Olivia's mind.

Alex smiled when she saw Olivia's eyes dilate even more at the sight of her breast. Alex extended both arms and leaned forward shaking her breast in front of Olivia's face. She thought she was a safe distance away and would be able to move quickly if Olivia made a move. She couldn't have been farther from the truth.

When Alex leaned forward Olivia saw her opportunity. Using the lightening speed and reflexes she had honed throughout the years as a cop she captured one of Alex's pink rose colored nipples in her mouth. She flicked her tongue across the nipple as she stood pulling Alex slightly towards her. She released her breast to capture Alex's mouth in a heat searing kiss.

"I Love you" Olivia whispered as she kissed her way down Alex's jaw line to the spot that pushed Alex over the edge. Olivia bit gently at the spot where Alex's clavicle and neck while she slid her hands down Alex's ass.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and with some assistance from Olivia was able to lift herself up and wrap her legs around Olivia's waist. She gasped and pulled back when she did.

"Liv?" Alex asked as she searched her eyes for apprehension.

"Yes?" Olivia asked as she leaned forward to capture Alex's lips again.

Alex placed her hands on Olivia's chest and pushed slightly. She had to know before they went any further if Olivia was truly ok with what was about to happen or was she just doing it to please her.

"Liv I have to know if you're positive. This isn't just something you are doing just to please me."

Olivia slowly lowered Alex to the bed and literally ripped Alex's underwear off.

"Alex if this was something I was going to do just to please you then we would have used the strap on when you first asked. You trust me not to hurt you with it, right?"

"With my life" Alex whispered as she sat up and began to help Olivia undress. In record time Alex had all of Olivia's clothes in a pile on the floor. Before motioning Olivia to join her she took in the view before her.

Olivia was always a sight to see naked. She had strong well defined muscles in her arms and along her chest. Her taunt muscle in her abs giving her a look of having a small six pack. Her legs were that of a runner. Every step she took seemed to magnify her muscle definition. Top all that off with her wearing a strap on had Alex ready to careen off the cliff without ever being touched.

"Come here stud" Alex whispered her voice thick with desire and love.

Olivia slowly positioned herself between Alex's legs moaning when Alex's hip automatically bucked up when she brushed the tip of the phallus along her soaked folds.

"If at any time you feel scared or terrified or if I just start to hurt you stop me. I don't care how you do it just stop me."

Alex reached down between them and firmly gripped the strap on in her hand and guided it to her entrance. She locked eyes with Olivia as she raised her hips up to meet Olivia's. Slowly and carefully taking every inch of it. She gasped and threw her head back when it completely filled her.

Olivia stilled scared she had just hurt her. She started to slowly pull back out so not to cause Alex anymore pain. She was stopped when Alex wrapped her legs around her waist and locked her ankles together. Her action pushing Olivia into her deeper causing her to rake her nails along Olivia's back.

Olivia hissed when Alex dug her nails into her back. She knew without a doubt that she would be marked on her back for a few days.

"Alex" Olivia started to say but was cut short when Alex grabbed her head and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Start slow baby let me get use to it." Alex whispered breathless when she broke the kiss.

"Positive."

Alex nodded as she rocked her hips up to Olivia's letting her know everything was fine.

Olivia began to rock in and out of Alex slowly as she asked. She was amazed at what all she could feel using a toy. Every time she pushed into Alex she could feel Alex clamp down on the fake penis and pull it in deeper. Each time arching her back and throwing her head back screaming for more.

"Faster Liv please" Alex begged as she forced Olivia into her deeper using her ankles.

Olivia growled as all thought and concerns of her hurting Alex flew out the window and she sped up her pace and force.

"You like that?" Olivia whispered in her ear.

"GOD YES" Alex screamed as she meet Olivia thrust for thrust. She knew it was a matter of seconds before she came. She could feel every muscle in her body start to tighten as she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Olivia noticed how close Alex was to the edge. She felt her legs and arms tighten around her. Olivia thrust into Alex one last time as she rotated her hips. That final action sent not only Alex over the edge but herself as she felt the phallus push against her clit.

"You ok?" Olivia asked when she was finally able to catch her breath and push up off Alex "Sorry about crushing you there."

Alex held Olivia close and kissed her brow. "I am more than ok and you were not crushing me."

Olivia buried her head into Alex's neck and inhaled the aroma that was distinctly Alex.

"I love you so much Alex."

"I know baby." Alex whispered back as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's back knowing what it took for Olivia to full fill her fantasy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter seems so rushed or jumps around. I thought that I would make their honey moon night a night filled with fantasies coming true. I also wanted to portray Olivia as someone scared to use a strap on due to her history but Alex's love has shown her differently. Again I am sorry that this chapter is not as good as the past but I promise to make it up to everyone with the remaining chapters. AS always reviews are welcomed.**


	28. Delivery

Alex stepped on the elevator and pushed the button for the SVU floor. She leaned against the wall and sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly. So much had changed in the five years since her and Olivia had married. About two years ago they had decided to have a child. After a lot of discussion they decided it was best for Alex to carry the child. Olivia's job was to dangerous not that there was a doubt in Alex's mind that Olivia would walk away for them but Olivia was born to be in SVU. Alex on the other hand had been promoted to bureau chief not long after they were married which meant she spent little time in the court room and most days could work from home. Which was very helpful since she was now eight months pregnant. Alex was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the elevator ding signaling her floor. She stepped off anxious to see Olivia. It had been four days since she had been home thanks to the newest scum of the earth targeting children. These were the times that Alex didn't miss SVU. The long hours and then having to hear the victims, especially the children, tell their accounts of what happened to them. Alex shuddered as she remembered some of the stories she had heard during her stay as their ADA.  
Alex stopped short and felt her blood run cold when her eyes fell upon Olivia. She was sitting at her desk with some female uniformed officer leaning over her. The uni had her hand on Olivia's back as she leaned over to look at something. Any fool could see she was flirting with Olivia and it appeared that Olivia was flirting back. Especially when she turned and looked at the Uni and flashed that half ass cocky grin of hers. The one that would always make Alex's heart skip a beat still to this day.  
"Now I see exactly why you can't come home" Alex growled out as she approached the two women "You're to busy with your newest conquest."  
The uniformed officer jumped at the tone in Alex's voice and spun around. She was about Olivia's height with long black hair and an extremely trim body. Something Alex hadn't had in months.  
"Hi I'm officer Gonzalez." The female said as she extended her hand to Alex.  
Alex glanced at her hand and then back up to her face.  
"I'm Alexandra Cabot-Benson. Her WIFE in case she forgot to mention that as she was trying to get you in bed."  
Olivia groaned and looked to Elliot for help. He shook his head and motioned for her to keep him out of it. He remembered all to well the hormonal rages that pregnant women go through. He wish he could count on one hand how many time Kathy had accused him of cheating or not loving her when she was pregnant with Eli just last year.  
"Alex" Olivia said as she stood and faced her "Now is not the time."  
"I think now is the perfect time, Olivia"  
Olivia reached out to take Alex by the arm to guide her out of the squad room but was shocked when Alex pushed her hand away.  
"You are not touching me with the same hand you have been touching her. Better yet since you seem to want her now you can come by and get all your stuff in the morning. That is if you can tear yourself away from her." Alex ordered as she spun around and stormed out of the room.  
Olivia took a deep breath before chasing after Alex. If she didn't have the baby soon she wasn't sure if they would survive. Just last week Olivia no longer loved her because she was fat and would never look as hot as she did when they were married.  
"ALEX wait" Olivia yelled as she busted through the door and grabbed Alex pushing her against a wall to keep her from entering the elevator.  
"Let go of me now, detective."  
"Fine but you're not going anywhere."  
"The hell I'm not and if you stop me its called false imprisonment."  
"Fine call Elliot out here to arrest me but I'll be damned if you are going to walk in there and make that type of accusation and walk away."  
"Accusation. ACCUSATION." Alex screamed back as tears started to roll down her face "My god Olivia had I been a few moments later you would have had her on your desk having your way with her."  
"The only woman I want on my desk as I'm having my way with her is you." Olivia whispered between clenched teeth. "I have never given you any reason to think other wise. I'm sure as hell not going to start now. What you saw in there was..."  
"What I saw was her throwing herself at you and you not stopping her. She had her hand on your back and leaning over a little to closely. Jesus Liv you even smiled at her like you use to smile at me." "Pay attention Alex I still do." Olivia said as she ran her fingers through her hair "Jesus woman every time I try to touch you, you push me away. In case you haven't noticed I still want you as much if not more than the day we were married."  
"Yeah right. Then why haven't you been home the last few days? huh, I'll tell you. Because you have been shacking up with her that's why. I see where me and Alexis lay in your priorities schedule." Alex knew she was wrong for saying what she just said but at that moment she didn't care.  
Olivia didn't even bother to hide the hurt from what Alex just hurled at her. She may have well just slapped her instead. At least that wouldn't have hurt as bad.  
"You have a lot of nerve saying that to me. I have always been there for you and OUR unborn child. I'm sorry that I haven't been home the last few days. The first time in the eight months since you've been pregnant that I haven't been at home with you at night. THE FIRST TIME ALEX. You want to know why. Because there is some sick bastard out their kidnapping children and doing things to them that even I haven't seen before today. It seems that his favorite thing is to stick small electrodes all over her body and shock her with small volts of electricity. But that's after he's raped them off and on all day. Then when hes done with that he uses any foreign object he can get his hands on to use on them."  
Olivia stopped when she saw how pale Alex had became. She quickly grabbed her and pulled her to her "I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have told you that."  
"I'm sorry" Alex sobbed into Olivia's shoulder "Its just these last few weeks you seem to have retreated back into your work. Like that's more important than we are. You would rather be here than at home"  
Olivia pulled back and looked into Alex's eyes "Nothing and I mean nothing is more important than you and our daughter."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt" Elliot said clearing his throat and feeling uneasy on intruding like he was "We just caught a lead we need to go."  
"El count me out." Olivia said her eyes never leaving Alex's. "Take Fin. Something more important has come up."  
Alex felt her heart stop. Olivia was refusing to go because of her. She had sub consciously just asked Liv to choose between her and the job. Something she promised herself she would never do.  
"No baby, go. Catch the bastard so you can come home."  
"Not at the expense of you or us. No perp is worth me losing you."  
"Look you have been going at it for almost four days straight now Liv" Elliot said as he motioned for Fin to come with him "Go home and spend some time together. We got you."  
"El..." Olivia started to say but was stopped by him "El nothing. I was in your shoes last year and you covered for me a few times. Now I'm returning the favor. That's what we do. Here's your jacket don't even bother to go back in. We will take care of everything with Cragen."  
"Thanks" Olivia whispered as she took the jacket and guided Alex to the elevator to spend some much needed time together.  
A few weeks later had Olivia in the same predicament as before except for different reasons this time. Alex was in labor. So far in the two hours Alex had been in labor she had promised Olivia that if she wasn't a woman already she would make her one and if she survived the birth she was going to kill her. She had been told to leave and never come back at least three times. After the third get out of here Olivia decided to head toward the door and give Alex some space. That was until another contraction had hit. Then Alex was begging her to come back and never leave her. There was no way she could do this with out her. When the anesthesiologist came in to administer the epidural Olivia took the time to go out and update everyone. She walked out in the waiting room to find the whole squad sitting in the chairs with assortment of stuffed animals for Alexis. Cragen jumped up first considering he considered Alexis his granddaughter.  
"How is she Liv?"  
Olivia who looked worse for wear smiled at everyone "Shes been better. Apparently all of you will be investigation my murder after she delivers."  
Kathy laughed and hugged Olivia "Honey its the pain talking when I gave birth to Eli I asked the doctor for the scalpel so I could do the vasectomy myself. Believe me when I say she does not mean a word she is saying."  
"I know" Liv said with tears in her eyes "its just hard to see her in pain knowing I could have prevented it."  
"How is that baby girl." Fin asked with laughter in his voice "Wear a condom because I don't think you were the one to knock her up."  
Olivia reached out and smacked Fin on the back of the head "No smart ass I could have carried the child."  
Elliot placed his hands on her shoulder "Look as a father myself there is nothing you can do but take what she dishes out with a grain of salt but for safe measure keep all sharp instrument from her until she has given birth."  
Olivia quickly hugged everyone "Thanks guys. The doctor said it may be a while so go on home and get some rest. I'll call when she gets closer."  
"And miss this no way" Everyone said together "We are staying till the end." "Besides if they try to through us out we all have badges and will demand to stay." Cragen said as he directed her back down the hall towards Alex's room "Now get in there because believe me you don't want to miss a second."  
Olivia approached Alex's room with caution. She knew Alex wasn't meaning to say the things she said but she had seen the fury of the blonde hair beauty. That was something she had never wanted to be on the receiving end of again.  
"Hey babe how you feeling?" Olivia asked as she approached slowly. "Better now that the epidural is starting to take affect."  
"I'm glad" Olivia said as she started to sit in the chair by the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
Olivia looked around trying to find out what would be the right answer to the question "Umm, sitting down."  
"I see that smart ass. What I want to know is why aren't you up here with me?"  
Olivia smiled seeing that familiar spark in Alex's eyes "Because I didn't wan't to crowd you in case another bad contraction hit."  
"Get up here and crowd me woman." Alex ordered as she made room for Olivia on the bed. "I know I've said some rough things to you the last two hours and I'm sorry."  
"According to Kathy the worse is yet to come." "Try the best honey." Alex whispered as she gently kissed Olivia.  
Alex's good mood lasted for about thirty minutes and then the contractions began to hit again. She forcefully pushed Olivia from the bed not giving her enough time to catch herself.  
"GO and get the doctor." She ordered as she gripped the bed rails so tight her knuckles were turning white.  
Olivia quickly ran from the room in a panic any and all forms of training she had ever had to remain calm during a situation went flying out of the window. She grabbed the first woman who walked by.  
"Are you a nurse?" She asked with panic in her voice.  
The nurse who had become accustomed to first time parents being nervous gently removed Olivia's crushing grip from her arms.  
"I am now relax and I will have a doctor sent to your room immediately."  
"Thanks" Olivia whispered as she began to pace in the hall way.  
the nurse couldn't help but laugh at the sight "Honey your wife is in labor in the room not in the hallway. Go back in and try to stay calm in front of her."  
Olivia looked at her with confusion in her eyes "What?"  
"Your room go in there." The nurse said as she guided Olivia back to the door 'The doctor will be right in."  
Olivia nodded as she reentered the room. "The doctor will be in in a few minutes."  
"I need him now." Alex almost shouted as another major contraction hit her. In seconds Olivia was by her side. "Just breath." Olivia whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on Alex's back.  
"Ok Mrs. Cabot lets take a look." the doctor said as he came in and began to put gloves on.  
"Its Cabot-Benson ass hole and if you cant say that then get the hell out and find me a doctor who can." Alex ordered.  
Olivia smiled when she heard Alex correct the doctor. In the middle of labor and she was still determined to make sure her married name was used. "I'm sorry ma'am but your chart only had Cabot on it my apologies."  
"Then find me a damn registrar and get it corrected. I will not have this baby till my paperwork says Cabot-Benson. This baby is a damn Cabot-Benson. That is what I want on the birth certificate."  
The doctor motioned for the nurse to leave and find someone to correct the mistake. In the twenty years he had been delivering he understood the importance of everything to be correct for the birth mother.  
"The nurse will be back in a few with a registrar now please slide down and place your feet in the stir ups so I can check you."  
Alex did as she was instructed and allowed the doctor to check her. By the time he was finished someone from records was there.  
"I understand there is a problem with the paperwork?" The lady wearing a business suit said as she entered.  
"Yes you have my maiden name listed. The paperwork is to read Cabot-Benson. I want it changed immediately."  
"My apologies ma'am I didn't know you were married."  
Alex saw red at the statement. "Just who the hell do you think this is." She asked as she poked Olivia in the chest. "She's my wife. I took her name. Now if you have a problem with that find me some one who doesn't and do it NOW."  
"No ma'am no problem." The lady responded "Just let me fill out this form and have you sign it." The registrar quickly filled out the form and handed it to Alex. She quickly read over it making sure everything was correct before signing it.  
"Thank you." Alex said as she handed the paper back to the lady.  
"No problem" She said as she quickly made her exit not wanting to get caught in another rampage.  
"Mrs. Benson if you don't mind can we start pushing. This baby is not going to wait." Alex leaned forward and grabbed her knees for leverage taking a deep breath she began to push. She could faintly make out the words of encouragement and love coming from Olivia as she did so. Olivia kissed Alex's temple and whispered into her ear "You are doing so good and I love you so much. Come on baby push."  
"That's good Mrs. Benson now take a deep breath and lets do it again I can see the head."  
Alex simply nodded as Olivia wiped the sweat from her face. She took another deep breath and pushed again.  
"That's good just a little more" The doctor said "Ok now relax while we slide the shoulder out."  
Alex laid back in the bed and cried out when she felt pain.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked with fire in her eyes.  
"Its ok its just the shoulders sliding out. Sometimes that hurts."  
"That better be all." Olivia growled.  
The doctor could see the fury and anger in Olivia's eyes. He could tell she was not one to mess with when it came to her family.  
"Ok Mrs. Cabot I need you to sit up and give us one last push ok."  
Alex took a deep breath and did as she was asked. This time she let out a scream as she pushed grabbing Olivia's arm in a death grip. She fell back exhausted with tears in her eyes when she heard the baby cry.  
"That's her?" She asked as she tried to sit up again.  
"Yeah its her" Olivia whispered as tears ran freely down her face.  
"Is she ok?"  
"See for yourself" the doctor said as he laid the baby on Alex's stomach.  
"Would you like to cut the cord?" He asked as he handed a pair of scissors to Olivia.  
Olivia cut where the doctor indicated and then turned her attention back to Alex. "Shes beautiful just like you." Olivia whispered as she kissed ehr "I love you."  
"I love you to." The two ladies stayed with their heads together looking at their little miracle.  
"Ladies I need to take her and weigh her and everything." the nurse said as she approached them.  
Alex held Alexis close to her not wanting to let her go.  
"Honey" Olivia said pulling her attention from Alexis "Let me have her and I'll step over here with her ok."  
Alex nodded and handed Olivia the baby. She knew she would be safe as long as Olivia was by her side.  
Olivia stood transfixed at the bundle in front of her. She was amazed at how much she loved her already and how much she looked like Alex.  
"She's eight pounds nine ounces and nineteen inches long." The nurse looked up at Olivia "You and your wife have a beautiful healthy baby girl."  
Olivia went to hug the lady when she heard the sound of machines going off behind her. She spun around quickly and saw Alex's lifeless body on the bed "Damn it" The doctor yelled "Someone get me and ER NOW." Nurses quickly ran to Alex's bed and unlocked the wheels running her out of there before Olivia had a chance to ask what happened. With tears in her eyes she turned to the nurse takig care of ALexis.  
"What happened?"  
The nurse took a deep breath she had seen it all before. She knew the likely hood of Alex coming out alive was slim to none. "Your wife had a blood clot that traveled to her heart. They will do everything in their power to save her but I will be honest. It is very likely she will die."  
Olivia collapsed on the floor and began screaming. the nurse knowing that the crowd of officers in the waiting room was with her quickly ran to them.  
"I need someone in the Benson room NOW."  
Elliot was first on his feet and followed the Nurse down the hall. She gave him the abridge version of what happened and her felt his heart crumble. "Right now she needs someone strong that can keep it together. Can you do that?"  
Elliot took a deep breath to calm his emotions. he could feel the cop mode he had used all those time either one was hurt take over "Yes."  
The nurse opened the door and motioned for him to enter.  
He walked in and saw Olivia on the floor a complete wreck. He turned to the nurse "Take the baby to the nursery. Any information you will need I can give it. I am listed as medical power of attorney for both women at this hospital."  
The nurse nodded and guided the crib from the room. Elliot waited until she was gone before bending over to Olivia.  
"Liv, the nurse told me what happened. Put your arms around my neck and I will carry you."  
Olivia did as he instructed and he lifted her with ease. He maneuvered the two of them down the hall and into a private waiting room that the nurse had arranged for them. He sat her in a chair and the men took a silent stance of protection around her. Even though they knew there was nothing they could do to stop the pain but this was one of their own. Looking around Olivia saw everyone with their backs to her in a guarding stance. They were not going to leave her alone but give her the privacy she needed. Kathy being the only brave one to approach Olivia having almost lost her life while delivering Eli herself sat down next to her. She never spoke one word but placed her arm around Olivia and pulled her to her. Giving Olivia the chance to show the emotions she knew she wouldn't do with any of the guys. That was how the doctor found them an hour later when he entered the room. All officers snapped to attention and closed ranks when he walked in. With the help of Kathy Olivia stood on her feet.  
"Let him through" Olivia ordered.  
The men quickly stepped to the side to allow Olivia to pass through. Olivia taking a deep breath looked up from the floor to the doctor who had tears in his eyes.  
"Mrs. Benson.." He started to say but was cut off by a ear piercing scream that escaped Olivia's mouth. She collapse on the floor knowing by the look on his face and the tears in his eyes that her life was over.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil again. I'm sorry but on the up side I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for the last one. I must say I was truly surprised at the amount of reviews I received. I didn't think I would get any and if I did I thought for sure they would blast me. This is the final chapter (there will be an epilogue and possible a sequal) I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. As always reviews are welcomed**


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: I would like to start with thanking everyone who stuck with this story from the begining. I know I left the last chapter in a major cliff hanger so now its time to put your worry to ease. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Olivia stopped at the security pad that opened the entrance to her drive way and punched in her code. So much had changed since that fateful night ten years ago. The biggest for her was leaving the department. She had decided that there was no way she could raise Alexis and still be a detective. Cragen had asked her to take the sergeants exam which would have gave her set hours and less time on the street but she had refused. She knew she would have hated less time on the street and there was still a chance of long hours. Instead she started a foundation that assisted rape victims with the money she had received from Alex. Now days, with the exception of tonight, she was home no later than five thirty.

Olivia quietly shut her car door behind her and headed in to the house or mansion as she most commonly called it. It had eight rooms and three bathrooms. There was a kitchen, den, two living rooms and two dining rooms, two rooms down stairs had been converted into office space before she had moved in. There was a full basement which she claimed as hers. The back patio made the guys drool with envy when they came over. It contained a full stocked bar that was built into the deck. The eight burner grill was the same way as well. There was a small freezer and drawer built on so that there was no need to run in and out of the house when grilling. It was completely enclosed and air-conditioned but with a touch of a button the sky light would open up. A few feet from the porch was a indoor swimming pool that everyone used on a daily basis.

If you asked Olivia it was too much room for them but worth the $750,000.00 she had shelled out. She knew without a doubt that Alexis would be safe at all times and could go out and play with out having an armed escort. Especially since Olivia had up graded the alarm and security system when they moved in. There was electric wiring that jolted out 5,000 volts if touched along the top of the brick walls. There were cameras at every corner of the house and a few mounted to the trees so Olivia could see what was happening with Alexis at all times. The flip of a button and the cameras filtered through the TVs as if it was a show.

"Hey mom" A voice that reminded her of Alex's at times it was scary "How was the guys?"

"Hey you what are you doing up?" Olivia asked as she looked her daughter up and down. It took her breath away every time she looked at her. Every day she was becoming more and more like Alex. She had the same long blonde hair, blue eyes, and build as her mother did.

"Waiting up for you? I had to make sure you got home ok."

Olivia hugged her daughter close and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you sweetie. Go on up to bed you have school tomorrow."

"I will now that your home." Alexis replied as she headed for the stairs "Love you." she called back over her shoulder.

"Love you to sweetie."

Olivia grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the room with a glow coming from it. She leaned against the door way and stared at the life size portrait of Alex that hung above the fireplace.

"God Alex she is so much like you it is scary sometimes." Olivia whispered, as she felt her throat tighten and tears sprang to her eyes as it always did when she stared at the painting.

"You know I could say the same thing about Robert." Alex said as she turned around and in the chair and looked at her wife before glancing down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Not wanting to sleep again unless he was in your arms?" Olivia asked as she gently removed the miniature male version of herself from Alex's arms. "That's what you get for having me carry the child."

"Not exactly like I could give you anymore after my blood clot and emergency hysteromcty now was it." Alex called after her wife's retreating form.

"We could have adopted" Olivia whispered as she returned and slid in behind her wife holding her close.

"And miss having another you that I have to chase after. Not on your life." Alex said as she twisted in Olivia's arms to kiss her "Besides if I'm as good with him as I was with you I will have him trained in no time."

"I am not trained" Olivia said defensively knowing it was a lie. She would do anything Alex asked no questions asked.

"You keep telling your self that." Alex said as she stood and made her way over to the fire "How was the guys?"

"Good. I invited them up for next Saturday."

When Alex heard the distance in Olivia's force it tugged at her heart. She knew Olivia missed it more than anything but would never own up to it. "You could go back if you want?"

"No my place is here home with you and our children every night. I still help victims which you knew was most important to me."

"I also know the old saying once a cop always a cop. Hence all the security measures we have."

Olivia stood and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her to her "You're right. Once a cop always a cop but what I have had the pleasure of doing these last ten years was well worth me leaving the force. As for all the security measures I almost lost you once I'll be damned if it will happen again."

Alex leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder and closed her eyes. She stood there basking in the heat of the fire and the love that radiated off Olivia. It was her love for Olivia that had her fight so hard to stay alive on the operating table. Even the doctor said he was amazed when she survived, most patients don't. Any one who knew Alex knew she fought hard for what she wanted. That night she wanted fifty more years with Olivia. Not the five that she had.

It was also that same love and determination that she used to push herself through six months of grueling physical therapy. Thanks to a prolonged lack of oxygen from the blood clot she had to relearn how to walk, talk, and even feed herself. Every doctor she saw would say the same thing. If she returned to normal it would be only at about eighty percent. She would more than likely be wheel chaired bound for the rest of her life if not then she would have to walk with a walker or cane. Her speech would always be slurred and sometime difficult to understand. As for her coordination skills you could forget that. She was told Olivia would be feeding her for the rest of her life. Those were odds that Alex refused to accept.

Now ten years later Alex walked with a slight limp. The only restriction that held was the size of the heels she could wear. Within three months she was forming complete sentences and thoughts without sounding drunk. Most importantly there have been few times that Olivia has had to assist her in eating since she regained most of her coordination back. When it came to cutting up meats Olivia still had to do that but that was mainly it.

Through it all Olivia stayed by Alex's side never once missing an appointment. She had to give it to her though. She didn't know most women who would have stuck around and basically raise two kids. She remember times she begged Olivia for a divorce or to at least go out and find someone who could be there for her the way she deserved. Olivia would always smile and remind her she had everything she ever needed in her and when she took her vows it was for better or for worse.

Alex repaid her dedication and love the best way she knew how to. They renewed their vows once she was able to walk and talk again. Their honeymoon was a two week long trip to Europe instead of a weekend in the city Hotel like before and when they returned Alex had the biggest surprise of all. A full restored 1969 convertible mustang like Olivia had always dreamed off.

She helped Olivia form what is now called the Joyful Heart foundation and they bought this house about two hours outside of the city. When she felt the time was right she asked Olivia about having another kid.

Olivia was overjoyed on the thought of having another child and never once considered adoption. Instead she immediately went to the clinic they had used before. After six months of trying Olivia was finally pregnant and five years ago Robert was born. This time without any of the complications that Alex had endured. They had wanted a third child and had tried but was unsuccessful in the attempts.

Life had a funny way of working out. Now fifteen years later Alex stood in front of the fire being held by a wife that loved her more than life itself and two beautiful children who was sound asleep up stairs. All of this because she climbed into a twin size bed to try and calm Olivia. God how she loved the crib at the 1-6.

**A/N: Had you going didn't I. There is no way I would kill Alex off. These two ladies deserved a happily ever after.**


End file.
